You Soul Or Mine?
by ErinTenou
Summary: Michiru and Setsuna buy a large manor out side of Tokyo, but it is horribly haunted. They Hire a Clairvoyant and Medium name Haruka and Erin. But can they stand the twos odd company long enough to rid the house of all the spirits?
1. Heart and Soul

A slender, bronzed skinned woman puts her head in her hands before she leans back against door of the large home her and long time friend bought. A young 10-year-old girl comes over and grabs the woman's arm.

"Mom? Michiru is still talking to the other medium but he does not want to do either." A groan comes from the green haired woman.

"Great that was the last one in Japan.... thank you Hotoru."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A petite young woman with aqua walks out of the mansion talking to a middle aged man.

"You sure you will not reconsider? You are the last medium in Tokyo." The man stops at his car looking over at the blue-eyed woman, then to Hotoru and the taller woman and sighs heavily.

"Look...."the man opens his car trunk putting his equipment in his trunk "If you are really that desperate..." The man closes his trunk and walks over to the driver's door opening it. He leans in opening his glove box as grabs a small black card. "There are this medium and clairvoyant that are crazy enough to help. But the clairvoyant" The man stands back up holding the card out to the fair skinned woman. "Well they don't call him Beo anam1 for nothing. " The man sits down and starts his car.

"He is very good," the man leans out the window as he puts the car in gear. "They are not bad they are the best there is actually. But the freak Beo anam tends to scare the clients too much. But the medium, she is a nice girl Haruka Tenou. That's her number and one more thing, Beo likes kids." The man heads back down the driveway leaving the woman staring at the black card Tenou in a phantom like white font. Michiru raises an eyebrow as she turns it on the side and there is a flash of red. Michiru carefully moves the card to read the name and read Raghnall.

"Tenou and Raghnall..." The woman looks over her shoulder to the other at the door. "Setsuna? Can I borrow your cell phone?" The crimson eyed woman walls over to the other woman.

"My phone? Why Michiru? That was the last one in Tokyo." Michiru shakes her head no.

"The guy gave me this card..." Michiru hands it over to Setsuna who looks over the small piece of cardboard.

"Ok what makes this Tenou and Raghnall any different?"

"No clue, he said Haruka...yea Haruka was pleasant and nice. But this Beo anam...if that is how you pronounce it, Tended to scare away clients, called the guy a freak," Setsuna raise an eyebrow and looks down at the card.

"Well nothing to loose I suppose." Setsuna pulls out her phone.

Haruka yawns as she throws darts at a board.

"Good thing me and Erin have a side business..." The tall blonde arches an eyebrow as her phone rings. "Huh...that is kind of weird..." Haruka rolls herself the couch and picks up the phone. "Just hope it isn't those damn paranormal scientist again..." Haruka clears her throat. " Hey...whoever you are what can I do for you?"

Setsuna glances over at Michiru then house and sighs.

"Hello, me and my friend wanted to know if you and your...partner could help us?"

"This isn't some kind of sorority bet is it? I told you once I have told you a million times you can't use any of the creatures Erin has for hazing." Setsuna blinks looking at the phone

"Hazing? What..." Setsuna pinches her nose and just hands it to Michiru. "You try and figure out what it is talking about..." Michiru takes the phone and presses it to her ear.

"Hello? Haruka...." Haruka's eyebrows shoot up, _hey she sound hot wonder what she looks like._

"Yeah, Haruka no last names please, now I just want to check. You met to call this number right? Some times people call here trying to get to Erin's business; the numbers are close....""

"Ah no....I got this card from a medium..."

"Whoa, whoa whoa medium? You are calling about the paranormal? "

"I guess me and Setsuna bought this new house, a big place on a hill."

"On a hill the old Kayou place?"

"Yes, you are not going to hang up on me are you?" Haruka laughs, Michiru making an odd face on the other end of the line.

"Let me guess? They said no?"

"No, Setsuna she is laughing..."

"Heh Ok ok I am sorry, we get a call about the house all the time, but when Erin shows up the people decide they rather sell it then be around Erin for a few days."

"Whoa, what is so bad about Erin? Is she the one with the Beo anam nick name?"

"Yeah.... look my house is two drive down from you, come by and we will get up with Erin."

"Erin is not there?"

"God no she is at home in Ireland, after that news report a couple of years ago she can't live any where else with causing some kind of trouble. Stupid ignorant fools." Michiru looks over at Setsuna who just rolls her eyes.

"Come on yes or no?"'

"Ah so you are two drive ways down from us? That mansion? With all the cars, down they're at the bottom of the hill? All the foreign super cars lined up along the driveway? That place is huge. "

"Yeah it's Erin's I would be sooooooooo screwed with out her. I will answer all of your question when you get here, should only take 5 minutes just a mile away."

"Ok that sounds great we will be there soon." Michiru hangs up the phone then jumps hugging Setsuna, who leans back slightly from the other woman's hug.

"Ah, so they said yes?" Michiru grin and runs to the car. "I take that as a yes..." Setsuna sighs heavily and follows the other woman.

Michiru looks around at all the expensive cars along the drive way and a small pull around drive in front of the manor an old yellow Porsche sitting half way around.

"Theses guy don't look like one of those wild waving wands nut cases..." The ladies step out of the car, walk up to the large home and knock on the door. Setsuna raises an eyebrow, as the door open's itself. Hotoru grins seeing a flick of a white tail and chases it inside.

"Hotoru!" Setsuna runs in after her, Michiru runs following her roommate. Setsuna stops to catch her breath, "Hotoru don't run off Or I am going to get a leash..."

"Nah don't worry she is alright, the guys have that effect on people." Setsuna looks up to see Hotoru standing next to a tall, tone dirty blonde who is scratching the ears of a misty full-grown white panther.

"I assume you are Haruka?" Haruka smiles, her jaw almost drops as Michiru comes running up behind Setsuna. _Damn she is hotter then I thought, where is that old fur-ball when I really need her?_

"Yes, come in sorry, for all the books everywhere on the floor, Erin ran out of space to put her notes..."

Setsuna, Michiru and Hotoru follow Haruka down the huge empty large hall with books stacked to the 15ft ceilings. Haruka pulls out two chairs in front of a desk, going to get another chair so all three can sit.

"You bought the old Kayou place? Guy tells you he was in a hurry to sell it because a divorce or something?" Setsuna groans, Haruka smiles at Michiru, causing the woman to look down at the floor blushing slight. _The guy did not say she was handsome._

"Don't remind me please, now where is Erin?" Haruka smiles, as she pulls out a small see-thru screen typing a few commands the monitor flickers on to the inside of a room.

"Right to the point Erin would like that.... Erin you old mutt gets your head out whatever engine or book it's in." The groups watches the screen, a large shadow appear behind the chair moving back Erin sitting down.

"This better be good Ruka your dumb ass keeps forgetting the time difference." The all stare at the screen, Erin sits topless, varies symbols shaped wounds scars all over her. But her left arm, shoulder and hand are severely scared. The scar looking as it is a made of fire itself. She has short, blonde, except the left half, which completely white, almost transparent, a choker with various symbols and pentagram surrounded by four types of stone around her neck.

"You are Beo anam? I knew I remember that name..." Everyone looks at Setsuna. " Did my final on you. How the scars of your severe injury are self created, you thought your self a monster so as you healed that is why the arm became..."

"Setsuna? You never told me you where into the paranormal." Setsuna blushes and looks at the floor. Michiru steals a few glances at Haruka, _I wonder if she has anyone...._

"I am not..." Setsuna coughs and plays with her feet. "I did it because I though he was hot and I got to look at picture of him all day." Erin raises an eyebrow.

"Well sucks I am woman then I suppose, though I find you amusing. And Beo Anam is a nickname the locals gave me means living soul. Spit it out Haruka I really am not in the mood to fly you there have some "oh my god you are a monster" then have to fly all the way back."

"Erin are deaf man that woman just admitted you were hot,"

"Yeah 10 years ago when I saved your sorry ass, and got fucked up." Erin sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "I am sorry Haruka just tired have not slept in a couple days. I will be frank; I am more likely to become part of the apocalypse. Then a woman as beautiful and intelligent as her would think I am hot, especially now."

"Erin come on hear them out at least."

"Fine but Haruka..."

"What?"

"Which one you got the hots for?" Haruka turns bright read and covers her head. "Yeah you horny teenager." _Why did she turn red.... maybe she._

"Shut up you wrinkled old prune..." Erin sighs, "Ok I am sorry, I am to assume you bought the house and moved all your possessions in. Then around the early morning when you were getting ready to unpack all sorts of things started happening?"

"Yes pretty much Raghnall."

"Call me freak, Beo anam, Tosdach Anam anything but my last name. So you 2 are actually going to try to live there?" _Two of us...._

"It is not just two of us." Erin raises an eyebrow looking over at Setsuna.

"Oh husband I assume..."

"No my daughter Hotoru she is 10..." Erin smacks herself in the head, noticing the raven-haired girl next to Setsuna.

"No wonder you called me Haruka that is cold, you horny little tail just wants in someone pants and you have to drag me down with you." _Why did she change her mind all the sudden.... wait that medium. She likes children._ Michiru looks through the screen watching Haruka with a grin at the hyper blonde.

"Hey you know very well Erin I am not just look for a lay" Erin waves her hand at Haruka.

"Shut up" Erin closes her eyes and puts her head in her hands. "Haruka please tell me you at least measured the activity?"

"Uh...."

"Great...." Erin continues to speak her head in her hands. "Ladies could you tell me the worse thing you have experienced in the house?" Haruka stands slowly.

" We have had everything from dishes thrown around to, physically moving us..."Erin groans.

"Great ...are there any rooms that are an ice box?"

Haruka calmly walks over to Michiru's chair, leaning over slowly; to make sure neither Erin nor Setsuna sees her.

"Um all of our rooms and the garage..." Erin's head shoots up.

"4 rooms? Fuck last time I was called it was only one, you didn't try that weegie board or ritual or anything like that?"

Haruka whispers into Michiru's ear, intentionally letting her lips brush Michiru's ear.

"I am not trying to scare you, I just wanted to tell you I was rendered speechless by your beauty. I simply wish to know my goddess' name." Michiru giggles quietly turning a deep red and looks at her feet.

"No we didn't, but some of the Paranormal scientist..." Erin yells in anger and slams her fist on the table. Michiru jumps from Erin, but uses the distraction to lean close to Haruka, speaking against Haruka bare neck.

"Michiru...and your name my knight?" Haruka chuckles.

"Haruka Tenou at your service my lady..." Haruka kisses the corner of Michiru's mouth smirking as she returns to the desk.

"God damn bastards can't face the shit they stir up, leaving behind all the damn trouble. No one helps till owner commits suicide, they kept giving and giving and giving energy from all their emotions arg."

"You have to excuse Erin as you can tell she is not fond of investigators, that is how we ran into each other actually. What in the world Erin sees.... man she is not against them doing studies but just to walk off and not check back to make sure everything is really gone and not just dying..." Erin snorts.

"Ok enough, we can do story time later beside I am sure some jackass has it on You Tube. Where are the ladies staying in the mean time?"

"We...have been in the house..."

"You guys been tired, depressed, and have random mood swings lately?"

"Yes how did you."

"Haruka take my card get them in a hotel and stay with them, take 4 ambers and 1 crystal a piece you understand?"

"Yes of course," Haruka starts to collect the items,

"Why? We are fine..." Erin grins.

"Fine ne? Haruka you have the square stone?" Haruka nods " Good put it on the desk..." Haruka does as she is told and goes back to collecting the items. The group looks at each other funny.

"This is stupid..." Setsuna glares at Michiru and snapping at her.

"If it is so stupid why the hell did you call the screwballs?" Michiru quickly lashes back at Setsuna.

"At least I wasn't the idiot that bought the house in the first place..." Erin laughs as she watches the group, Haruka sitting down in her chair again.

"You know Erin this is cruel..." Erin laughs

" Yeah ok I know put in the box... but I needed a good laugh" Haruka scoops the square stone into the box sealing it. After a few seconds Setsuna goes to scream at Michiru again but stops.

"What were me even...."

" Mom this Erin woman is creepy...."

"Ladies with all do respect a house that active, will easily turn you into a gateway, bringing you nothing but pain and mercy till you kill yourself and they can take your soul."

"Why wasn't Haruka affected?"

"Well I am a medium even if I am not very good and two." Haruka pulls a necklace with a black onyx stone on it. "Protection stone, helps me move my energy around leaving no areas for anything to interfere so my energy does not get replaced by negative like yours." Erin snickers.

"And lower your sexual ambitions...Now that we had fun with energy movement 101, I need to get some coffee if I am going to fly tonight..." Erin stands, moving from the chair.

"What!! Lower my ambitions...Erin get back here" Haruka grumbles glaring at the screen.

"You are? "Michiru chirps enthusiastically

"Yeah.... adults I could care less about, if they don't bother to learn to protect the young ones or themselves. Young ones have no choice their energy is to irregular...Haruka no groping and the morning show the women the amber and let me know the color. " Erin cuts the feed. Haruka chuckles nervously.

"Erin is really not as bad as the rumors are I promise. She has a soft spot...it is just veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy small and veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hard to find." Haruka throws the bag of stones over her shoulder and walks from the room. Setsuna and Michiru look each other then follow the blonde from the house.

Michiru, Setsuna, Hotoru and Haruka are all in one of the two rooms.

"Erin never really liked human beings to begin with, nothing but betrayal is what she would say. But she is the whole reason I am a medium and alive..."

"Wait I thought it was genetic thing..."

"It is most times. I am only from my family that didn't have any abilities..."

"Ok but what is so special about Erin anyway, other then the accident."

"She was a basic clairvoyant, but she spend her entire childhood by herself talking to the earth. Basically a lot of practice and no social life think it was due to her parents. She generates enough energy to support 38 living people. She will explain the guys later."

"I hate to be rude Haruka but, the video Erin was upset about, is it real?" Haruka looks over at Michiru."

"Yes and we have the only copy, because it was Erin's camera...are you asking to see it?" Michiru looks at Setsuna, Setsuna glances over at Hotoru.

"How graphic is it?"

"Ah...no sex or drugs but...you see bone." Setsuna sighs looking at Hotoru one last time.

"Ok, yeah...." Haruka nods pulling out a small DVD player, turning it on and loads a disk. After a few moments the screen flashes and an image comes up.

"I can't believe the amount of activity in this house..." Can be heard as the operator of the camera removes the cap. There are 6 people in shot, 5 all around setting up some equipment by the set of the stairs, standing in an arch way that leads deeper into the house.

"You should not put it so close."

"Whatever you do your job and I will do mine, just get the demon out here." Erin snorts and leans against a wall her whole figure visible to the right, there is a young 5-year-old running around the equipment. "If you die a horrible painful death don't blame me..."

"Haruka stop running around my feet, go talk to the clary whatever..."

"Ok..." a small 5-year-old version of Haruka runs over to the 15-year-old Erin. The 4 remaining people, Haruka's mother, father and two brothers finish up the equipment.

"Hello..." Erin looks down at the small Haruka, Erin tilting her head at the small girl.

" Hey..."

"Dad thinks you are use...less" Erin grunts watching the family, pushing off the wall as Haruka's father starts up the stair.

"Oi, don't cross the threshold, get to the bottom of the stairs. If you don't there will be dire consequences." Haruka's dad looks over at Erin and goes to the top of the stair.

"Why does daddy not listen to you?"

"He is proud I guess." Erin's head shoots up as a saber from the end of the hall comes off a crest and flies towards Haruka's father. " Hey deamhan drop it, let him back down...."The saber stops at Haruka's dad's throat hanging there, after a few seconds, it moves as if someone tossed the saber to Erin. Erin catches it, leaning on it. "This is the last time I am going to warn you"

"Whatever your name is, just protect us ok?" Haruka's big brother walks up behind Haruka's dad.

"Why did the sword come over to you...?"

"Because it knows I will hurt it if it does not listen." Erin pauses before yelling at the group. "I can't protect you, if you cross that threshold" Erin shifts her weight and looks down at the little Haruka. "Kid hangs on real tight on the back of my leg ok?" Haruka nods and latches onto Erin.

"You stupid medium or whatever is just trying to scare us to get work..." The air picks up pulling everything towards the bottom of the stairs "hey medium help me..." Erin shakes her head slowly,

"I told you I could not help you if your crossed that threshold, if it was one maybe but not 4...Close your eyes kid..."Haruka starts to cry closing her eyes. The figures rise as their group's shadows and disappear before, the family start to scream as claw marks and other deep wounds appear on their body.

`Setsuna and Michiru cover their mouths.

"Oh my god..." Haruka frowns and looks at the bed.

"It gets worse..."

The cuts and wounds continue to appear on the family, they all screaming.

"You damn medium help us you heartless bastard." Erin snorts

"Your pride killed you not me..." Erin raises an eyebrow as they group is pinned against the wall a large pane of glass flying towards them. Erin turns her head to the right as it hits it's mark, blood spatters on Erin's face and left side as the family gets beheaded. The air becomes still. Erin sniffs watching the threshold.

"Why are you still open? Go be gone before I change my mind you have 4 souls."

"What is Erin talking to...?"

Slowly a form appears in the middle of the room, it is hideous, misshapen, each one of the women seeing it differently based on their worse fears. It walks over to Erin standing eye to eye.

"Go Deamhan I am loosing my patience..." The creature looks at Erin one last time before reaching for Haruka. Erin pushes it away. "The kid is mine.... this is you last chance," Behind the creature faint blue figures start to appear.

"What is that? There is no way, what are those...werewolves.... vampire...and a dragon?!?!"

The creature reaches for Haruka again, Erin growls pushing the creature's chest with her left arm, her flesh burning. Erin grits her teeth.

"Mag, eat your snack..." Erin groans as from the wrist down of her hand. The hand loosing it's last few layers of skin, the damage working it way up to her shoulder, the fire starting to eat the exposed muscles All of the sudden the creature is in the air as if a larger creature had picked it up. Erin is panting heavily pulling off her shirt to wrap her arm. The creature gets higher near the ceiling; it starts to drop all the sudden, but disappears a few feet later. Erin looks over at Haruka panting.

"You ok kid?"

"Yes..." Haruka is crying her eyes out as Erin grumbles going over to the camera taking it letting it hang loosely in her right hand it.

"Kids I am sorry...."Erin works her way to her car, "I warned them, I warned them three times...." Haruka sniffles and grab Erin's pocket on her jeans on the right side.

"I know.... but."

"Kid." Erin grunts open the car door, Haruka climbing in. "If I brought them back they would no longer be your family." Erin sits in her car heavily. "You are a good kid, I am really sorry about your family. Haruka hugs Erin's rights shoulder Erin hissing.

"My dad always told me to not listen to a wise man would bring you nothing but problems." Erin smiles at Haruka and cuts the camera off.

"Oh god...." Haruka closes the DVD player looking over at the women.

"I warned you it was kind of rough....""

Setsuna swallows and licks her bottom lip and looks over at Hotoru.

"You ok sweet heart?" Hotoru nods slowly.

"Yeah mom, I take back what I said about Erin," Setsuna, Michiru look at the bed then to Haruka.

"I don't know what to say..."

"I will tell you what Erin always tells me when something like that happens. A wise man obverses, stays silent till his mind are clear." Setsuna wraps her arms around herself rubbing her arms.

""Haruka...but her arm..."Haruka chuckles stands up.

"All I know is it took 2 years I was too young to remember. I am going to my room, and leaving the card key out for Erin she may get her 4-5 am so..." Setsuna and Hotoru look at each other then Michiru.

"Um.... Michiru..." Michiru nods.

"Ah Haruka do you mind if we all stay in the same room?" Haruka shakes her head.

"No it is ok, no worries, those quartz crystals are going to protect you, if not I will be next door." Haruka slips out the door quietly.

"Setsuna..." Setsuna looks at Michiru.

"Yeah I know it was like a horror movie.... I can't even imagine how much that hurt. I can see why a woman that can do that scares people easily"

"I want to know what happened to the ugly thing, it look like something eat it, but I didn't see anything." Setsuna chuckles and shakes her head at Hotoru.

"You really are my daughter, lets go to sleep this looks like it is going to be a couple day thing."

"Yeah maybe Erin will show us what killed those people and what ate the ugly thing...." Setsuna and Michiru all split up between the two beds, Hotoru with the petrified Michiru, Setsuna by herself.

Erin grumbles as she walks down the hall, bag of items over shoulder, as she rubs her eyes looking around for the keycard.

"There it is, what you know she actually remembered..." Erin grabs the key card and tries it in Haruka's door it just beeps and flashes a red light. "Huh must be the clients..." Erin turns to her right swiping the card, the door unlocking. Erin yawns walking in silently, putting her bag in the closest, removes her military boots, shirt and undershirt, before she pulls back the covers on the right side of Setsuna's bed.

Michiru stretches as she wakes up looking over at the clock.

"11am? Hmm slept in," Michiru looks to her left to see Hotoru sitting up flipping through TV channels. "Morning Hotoru, your mom up?" Hotoru shakes he head no.

"Nah she is curled up on that Erin woman..." Michiru raises an eyebrow as she stands up and looks over at Setsuna's bed. Hotoru was right Setsuna is lying pressed against Erin's left side her head on Erin's chest. Erin's left arms causally wrapped around Setsuna's back holding the woman close. Michiru smiles and looks over at her shoulder at Hotoru,'

"Should we wake them?" Hotoru looks over at Michiru.

"No, remember how long it has been since she got a good nights sleep..." Michiru nods, Haruka knocking on their door.

Haruka smiles as Michiru opens the door.

"Hello you beautiful angel..." Michiru blushes slightly stepping aside for Haruka enters. "I am sorry Erin is not here yet I do not know why she is late..."

"She isn't Haruka..." Haruka looks over at Hotoru, who points to the pair in the bed. Haruka drops the bag on her toe. "OW!" Erin shoots up sending a wave of warmth flooding the room as she sits up. Erin groans, eyes half open.

"Haruka you idiot...." Erin mumbles and lays back down going back to sleep, Setsuna curling back up to Erin's chest.

"Sorry...I just have never see her sleep in the same bed with anyone before..." Haruka clears her throat and walks over to the pieces of amber picking some up rolling that in her hand. "Hmm. slight blue tint...." Haruka looks over at Michiru. "I am going to assume this is yours catch..." Haruka tosses the piece of rock at Michiru who catches it easily.

"Why did you throw it to me?"

"If you was not yours you would have dropped it because would feel like a shock." Haruka goes back to look at the other stones. "Hmm guess the green is your roommate and red her daughter..."

"How can you tell?"

"Certain colors mean certain things, yours for example, your is a faint blue, which is water of course. It is for compassion, friendship, purity, peace and dreams. Are some of the characteristic."

"Why did Erin want to know that?"

"Because based on your mental strengths certain beings are repelled by that and some are attracted to it."

"Ok..."

"Basically she knows if there are a lot of A around and they like your personality Erin will send you out the room." Michiru walks over to Haruka and picks up a crystal getting a small shock.

"That was weird..." Haruka smiles as she gives Michiru her crystal

"See told you, you would get a shock. Now look at the crystal..." Michiru raises an eyebrow as she looks at the crystal in her palm ¾ of the crystal has something dark almost black inside.

"What is all this stuff?" Haruka looks at the crystal and lets out a small whistle.

""Erin was right.... that is all of the energy you have collected being in that house." Haruka collects the crystals putting them in a velvet bag. "Erin will get rid of these."

"You know you and. Erin are a lot different then any of the others we asked for help." Haruka chuckles.

"The difference is we do not just blindly, remember all those books in my house?"

"Yeah."

"Those are Erin's notes from last year, any footage, pictures anything on the paranormal she can get she studies. I bet her bag has no clothes, just books, first aid kit and her camera. It is the reason it takes us so long, she researches studies, breaks everything apart so she can get rid of each elements that may be making the others stronger. Whenever she wakes up she will explain this all of you."

Setsuna yawns as she slowly wakes up. _Hmm I smell leather.... leather...wha. _Setsuna sits up and puts a hand over her mouth. Setsuna looks around quickly seeing the others looking at her.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up? I was sleeping on..." Setsuna looks back at the slumbering Erin, slowly pulling the sheets to Erin's waist. "ERIN!!!" Erin jerks awake again almost losing her balance but catches herself on the wall.

"Christ Haruka your new alarm lock is loud..." Erin yawns. Haruka laughs, causing both Hotoru and Michiru to giggle. "Ah man I was with Queen Maeve2 too you bugger.... it was just getting good"

"Of course out of all the goddess you end up with Maeve, a beautiful blonde, with a fiery temperament and iron will." Erin laughs standing up stretching,

"Hey so what? She is beautiful strong, smart and I like them fiery" Erin winks at Haruka; Erin rolls her shoulders looking over at the blonde. "So what colors were the clients?"

"Mother was green daughter red and roommate blue...."

"Hmm two submissive one of growth if they can find to dominates they would be one hell of a family." Erin scratches her back pulling her undershirt over her head. "So are they next door?"

"Ah...no." Erin turns around with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean...." Erin pauses seeing the three women staring at her "oh.... never-mind." Erin clears her throat "Sorry seems Haruka left out the wrong key card..."

"No it is ok, just a surprise..." Hotoru walks over to Erin and looks up at her; Erin raises an eyebrow and looks down at Hotoru.

"Hello...."

"Hey...can you show me what was on that video..." Erin glances over at Haruka confused.

"Video..."

"They requested to see the origin video..." Erin groans,

"Look my dear it is not anything of interest just demons, tears between planes and....Mag ate him right?" Erin pinches her nose thinking. "Yeah and a dragon."

"How is that not of interest?" Setsuna walks over to Erin brushing her left arm, feeling the scared flesh.

"Ah...I suggest we got get breakfast and talk about the case...." Erin coughs, turns and goes to her bag in the closet.

"Aw, looks like your friend Setsuna, shakes Erin up, this should be fun never seen her this way." Michiru looks over at Haruka then Setsuna who just shrugs.

"So what kind of dinner to go to around here? We just moved out here a week ago." Erin continues digging through her bag, pulling out a laptop and a few books.

"Little bit of everything..." Haruka smiles as she closes the distance between herself and Michiru. "I suggest something simply like an IHOP...Erin loves crepes she is a lot easier to work with after she has had some..." The three women chuckle, Haruka acting as if Erin is her pet.

" Haruka..." Haruka looks over at the toned woman's back. "Have you done an interview yet?"

"Ah...no...." Erin stands back up setting another 14-15 books on the dresser, for a total of 23.

"Well then a leisurely breakfast would be a wise idea. I don't suppose you have been in the house either Haruka..." Haruka scratches her cheek blushing.

"No." Erin smiles softly at the blonde.

"She must be quiet breathtaking, just be-careful to not do something stupid because you are emotional alright?" Haruka nods, Erin turning to look at the group in the room. "Well I suggest we all go and get breakfast, when everyone is ready of course."

1Beo Anam- Gaelic for Living Soul

2Queen Maeve- Irish Goddess personifies height of feminine power, including sexuality


	2. Breakfast and a Background Check

The group steps out of the car, Erin going to the trunk, to pull out some long sleeve shirts.

"Haruka what is Erin doing? It is hot outside."

"Ah.... she is covering her arms, does not want to cause any trouble..." Setsuna puts an hand on Erin's arm keeping her from pulling the sweater over her head.

"Ah love." Setsuna shakes her head, pulls the sweater off Erin's arm, throws it into the trunk and shuts the trunk.

"Stop being an idiot..." Setsuna grabs Erin's hand and pulls her towards the door Haruka snickering at Erin's confused look.

"I think mom likes Erin..." Michiru smiles at Hotoru as they all head inside.

The waitress gives Erin an odd look as she whispers to another waitress,

"Hey! What are you staring at? Never seen anyone with a scar before?" Erin snarls the women turn their backs to Erin, noses in the air. Haruka pats Erin on the shoulder, as her Michiru and Hotoru come up from behind.

"Erin relax, cuddle up to Setsuna or something ok?" Erin snorts and glares at Haruka, a few moments later a waitress sits the group. Erin grumbles to herself as she pulls out a small device, and connects it to her laptop. She places the device in front of her, it casting a keyboard on the table and she moves the monitor to the wall next to her. Erin pulls up the floor plan from the house onto the screen, marking the 4 rooms with blue squares that were reported to be cold. Haruka orders for Erin when the waitress comes back Setsuna watching Erin quietly, curious on what she is doing. Michiru looks at Haruka then at Setsuna.

"Setsuna, I need to go to the bathroom, can you come with me?" Setsuna looks over at Michiru.

"Yes of course..." The pair stands and walks off to the bathroom.

"Hey Erin..."

"Yeah..."

"What you think of Setsuna..." Erin stops typing and looks over at Haruka.

"Haruka...."

"I am serious..." Erin sighs.

"What do you want me to say Haruka? Huh, she makes my heart race, I trip over my tongue trying to speak to her and have trouble not staring at her like some drooling beast. So yeah in your terms I think she is hot. But Haruka as much as you believe in this fairy-tale idea that she has interest. Remember she has a child, just as smart and beautiful as her. She likes me 10 years ago when she thought I was male. There is no evidence what so ever she has interest in me. Her kindness to me is nothing more then platonic friendship..."

Michiru checks all the stalls before turning back to Setsuna.

"Michiru."

"Setsuna, I just was wondering what you thought of Erin..." Setsuna rolls her eyes and turns to leave, Michiru grabbing her by the arm. "Setsuna just answer."

"I don't know ok? 10 years ago when I thought she was a he. He was handsome, smart, interesting, and romantic."

"Erin is not any of those things now?"

"No she is but she is a woman Michiru." Michiru puts a hand on her hip.

"So? Then why are you always touching her or close against her?"

"Michiru, when have known me to look at a woman in a sexual way? I am just curious of what she is going on and feel comfortable around her, it does not mean anything." Michiru shakes her head.

"I think you are being foolish, to not try to be with someone who could make you truly happy because of gender...." Michiru walks out before Setsuna can reply leaving the older woman a bit stunned.

Michiru returns just as the food comes to the table and she sits down heavily next to Haruka.

"No luck either?"

"No, she is stuck on the gender thing...." Hotoru looks over at Erin for a moment.

"Erin?"

"Aye Hotoru love?"

"Can you really move energy around and create the guys?" Erin looks at Hotoru for a moment then smiles. Erin turns to face Hotoru, she places a hand cupped on the table as she slowly raises it a small about 7 inch figure appears. It is a tall man, who turns his head at Hotoru before rolling his shoulders and shifting into a 15-inch dragon and perching on Hotoru's shoulder. Erin chuckles as Hotoru smiles at the small version.

"That's Mag. well Magnum he is the guy that ate the demon in the video..."

"But he is so small..." Erin laughs, Setsuna raises an eyebrow taking a seat next to her daughter.

"Aye he normally is 150 feet not 15 inches..." Hotoru giggles as the miniature, pretends to attack her ear.

"Hotoru what are you and Erin talking about?" Hotoru turns to face her mother, revealing the small pale blue dragon on her shoulder.

"Him..." Hotoru points to Magnum on her shoulder, Setsuna blinks, staring at the small creature, she slowly pokes it in the stomach. Which makes Magnum burp a small amount of fire.

"He ate not to long ago.... Erin grins, Hotoru laughs.

"Erin says he is the one that eat the ugly thing, he is just miniature right now." Haruka and Michiru laugh at Setsuna's confused face.

"Erin man, you have not been this relaxed in a while..." Erin chuckles as she eats her breakfast.

"Aye I suppose getting out of the house and getting some sleep helped...." Hotoru covers her mouth and giggles as Magnum flies from her shoulder to the top of Setsuna's head.

"Magnum is even playful, he usually grumpier then you..." Erin snorts, Magnum sticking his tongue out at Haruka.

"I think it is Setsuna's doing not the sleep..." Erin's head jerks up Magnum disappearing with a pop.

"We went over this, how about we turn the attention to you and Michiru? You two have been flirting like crazy..."

"Yeah so? I am not scared to admit I have been caught by this lovely nymph..." Michiru blushes. Erin rolls her eyes.

"Teenagers...." Erin looks over at Haruka as she cuddles up to Michriu and smiles briefly. "Yeah well I am glad maybe she can keep your butt out of trouble." The rest of breakfast goes through with little to no insults or annoyances from the pair.

"So Haruka what kind of things do you need to know?"

"Umm, well we know here personality, ah..."

"Think Haruka...." Erin continues to work on the portable screen and keyboard, Hotoru and Setsuna having switched places without Erin's knowledge.

"Ah..."

"Have anyone of the souls contacted them specifically."

"Oh yeah, or received any threats, warning so forth directed towards you."

"Ah. Just a general get out this is my house warnings, no blood on the wall or anything like that..." Setsuna is leaning against Erin's back looking at the woman is typing.

"Um.... have you hung any religious figures or symbols?"

"No...."

**House: "Kayou"**

** Owners: Setsuna Meioh and Michiru Kaiou**

** Hot zones: 4 **

** Master-bed room 17'X17'6 right side rear**

** Bedroom 13'1 x16'3 front left**

** Bedroom 15'7 X 13-rear left**

** Garage 23'3 X24'8 front right parallel front porch **

** Activity: Unmeasured, most like over 9 on scale**

** Occupants:**

** Michiru Kaiou -18 (Blue/passive)**

** Setsuna Meioh – 26 (Green/Passive)**

** Hotoru Meioh - 10 (Red/growth)**

"Good, what else Haruka, come on I know you can do it... " Setsuna raises an eyebrow as she reads the information. _None of the others asked any of this stuff, they have floor plans to the house?_

"They already say they didn't do any rituals, the investigators did they do any?" Michiru looks over at Setsuna.

"Setsuna..."

"Hmm." Setsuna is more interested in Erin's screen.

"Setsuna stop necking Erin and answer the question." Erin raises an eyebrow, but continues her work Setsuna turns red.

"Huh...rituals? Ah no they said it was to strong to do any...." Setsuna smiles as she leans against Erin's back. _She does smell like leather, warm.... it is very relaxing._

"Ok...Erin...I forgot the last part, you are usually good at this..." Erin sighs and stops typing.

"Fine but you have to pay attention, ok? You are an equal a partner in this?"" Haruka nods, Erin takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Alright, I already have the floor plans from the last time I was called out, did you perform any renovations or changes to the house?"

"No,"

"Any of the pervious owners?"

"Not that we know of...." Erin cast a sideways glance at Setsuna who is leaning against her, but chooses to ignore it. _God she is beautiful_

"The entire property feels uncomfortable? There is no one room that you feel comfortable in?" They all look at each other and shake their heads no slowly. "Ok...You know any history on the house or land?"

"No. "Erin sighs and drums her fingers. "Ok the house was built in..... the late 1800s, a few years before the turn of the century. I would suggest the next place we go is town record, to try to find out as much about the property, house and pervious owners that we can. Any one has any other ideas?" The shake their head no, not sure there is anything else to do.

"Right, Haruka you are in charge of this, I will be with you I am not leaving you alone. But if there are gaps of time in the history you need to look for them ok?"

"Yeah no problem..."

After paying for breakfast the group heads to the local town records, where a young woman with short blue hair waves at the group.

"Erin, you back again? I am surprised you got this far, usually they run as soon as you get out of the car..." Erin rolls her eyes. _She doesn't seem to hate Erin..._Setsuna ponders looking at the small woman

"Don't remind me Ami, you still have the records and titles in the same place?"

"Of course, let me know if you need any help."

"Well actually." Erin points to Haruka. "She is the leader got get her to do something around here..." Haruka snorts, Erin chuckles at the young blonde's behavior. They group heads to the back of library, each grabbing a book. Erin whistles quietly to herself, as she flips through the books scanning. "Ah here we go house was build in 1893 right before the first shine Japanese war. Belong to an old navy man and his family.... the Kayou. Haruka you got the death records, what you got?"

"Ah.... he and his wife died of natural causes, had one son & 3 daughters. daughter married off and moved away, son...joined the military during World War I." Haruka flips through the pages "He was killed in battle. The house, was used by Japan as a make shift hospital. Estimated 2,262 men died in the hospital,

"House was not used again, till pearl harbor. But there were many odd reported death police could not solve." Erin looks at Haruka and rolls her eyes.

"Wanta be..." They both say together.

"Wanta be?" Erin looks over at Setsuna.

"Want be is some young kid 13 up to as old as 25 that sees some movie like Harry potter, labyrinth some magical based movie. They get the bright Idea of going to the bookstore and grabbing a necromancy book. They go to and "old haunted" house and try some spells."

"Usually end up summon something other then ghost and they get killed." Haruka shakes her head remembering her family.

"Wait...I got an owner in 1927.... Krieger. German pilot from World War I. "

"Krieger...oh here got him...had 3 wives and 12 kids..." Haruka looks up at Erin.

"Ah what happened to his wives?"

"1st one.... supposed suicide of not being able to giver her husband a male off spring...." Erin shakes her head.

"He got away with that?" Haruka looks over at Michiru frowning slightly.

"Um I believe you had to right to, kill both the child and wife...I am not sure, it may just be a rumor."

"How many of the kids was her?"

"4, 1 girl drowned, another mauled by dogs... another...burnt alive in a contained fire in what is now Hotoru's bedroom.... last one, just disappeared." Erin bangs her head lightly on the table.

"You wonder why I don't like men..." Haruka snickers.

"I thought it was because you had more balls the they did..." Erin snorts.

"2nd wife?"

"Good god none of the others found any of this out, or they never told us..." Erin glances across the table at Michiru.

"This why we are the best.... I am just too ugly for public, Haruka 2nd wife..."

"Ah.... raped and strangled.... 3 kids were hers, all died before age 2. Beaten to death by supposed robber, other beheaded in accident with cloth line cable last one..." Haruka scoffs. "You will love this Erin.... possessed by evil force, could not exorcised and put to death by order of church." Erin puts her head on the table her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Why is that funny? That sounds horrible." Erin snickers looking over at Setsuna.

"Aye the death is horrible but the more outrageous excuses the guy is coming up with is funny. So what that is 7 kids the other 5 are the last wife's?

"Yeah, twin girls, lost in the woods...." Haruka rolls her eyes" another was buried alive...." Erin snarls, growl coming from the back of her throat a pale hazy wolf appearing next to her.

"Cowardly bastard..."

"Ah...another was raped and killed at 15..."Erin's growl gets deeper and more aggressive. "Oh here is some good news, Last child was male, saw dad beating mom and found out about the siblings, killed his dad. But mom and him were hung for murder."

" In 1959 government changed it to an orphanage...burnt down 10 years later from fire...started in the room Hotoru's room..." Erin and Haruka look around at the women table. "Trades hands more frequently after that.1969 Carter...1973 Engel.... 1984 Tod... 1989 Ubel... 1991 Leben...lot of Germans...that is up to 1995.... Kurushimi.... 2001...Yuumon... then 2009 you two."

"All of those people did not own the house more then 5 years..." Erin shrugs and looks over at Haruka.

"Ah.... Carter married 2 children...killed during accidental police raid...."

"How can a police raid be accidental?"

"Wrong house...."

"Engel...single father of 4...all found dead throats cut, unexplained and unsolved."

"How the hell..."

"All the doors, windows fire place everything locked tight, no blood trail all in 4 separate rooms."

"Hmm sounds like the time the gate opened...wonder if it was accidental in an attempt to calm the spirits or just so much energy..."Setsuna and Hotoru look around at each other.

"You sure you guys are ok doing this? I mean there are still 5 more owners before us and if everyone's ghost is in there..." Erin glances over to Haruka.

"Go on..." Haruka smiles and sits down next to Michiru.

"Michiru, we said we will do it even if kills us..."

"Kills me...."

"What?"

"Nothing...." Erin slides over to the death records and mumbles them to her self. " Tod young bachelor married young. Wife and him found dead as if attacked by pack of wild animals in their bed...." Haruka shakes her head at Erin and turns back to Michiru.

"Michiru we know what we are doing. Well if I don't Erin does. " Erin snorts

"You don't listen that is why...

"We know what we can and can't handle, this is why we look into it so much before we even go into the house. We take spirits on one by one not all at once." Michiru frowns, looking over at Haruka. "Trust me when you see Erin at work..."

"And you.... I am not doing everything squirt..."

"Fine us work you will understand ok?" Michiru nods, Haruka smiles, kissing Michiru softly. Erin rolls her eyes.

"Ubel.... whore house...fire, 29 young women...Leben rebuild. Large family 25 kids wife and husband.... husband found ran through on back of door, wife body never found children found in pile in front of the fireplace.... hmm getting more aggressive. Kurushimi...single elderly man, fixing up for daughter...dies from fall off roof.... Yuumon. Pair of college students 4 women with 2 boyfriends...."Erin quirks and eyebrow. "Men found impaled in back yard...women found in pieces.... oh bodies cut apart and scattered, duh..."

"What?" Erin jumps slight and turns to Setsuna.

"Huh?"

"Erin the last one, what did you say happened?"

"Ah guys were impaled. Looks like on volleyball net post. Girls found cut in pieces around the home."

"That sounds like a serial killer..."

"Erin I have to admit that is really bad..." Erin digs through the pile of case folder and slides it over to Haruka.

"The guys collected swords..." Haruka opens the folder and looks at crime photos, there is a small 11x7 room walls entirely covered with various swords and edged weapons."

"So you are thinking minion horde kind of thing?" Erin nods

"Or one hell of an The last name Ritsuzen...husband bought house, and family was flying over next day, found him dead gutted in a chair in front of fireplace...."

"Umm Erin can I ask you something?"

"Aye of course Michiru.

"How do you get all this information?"

"I just ask, every police station and record hall knows me by sight, so they help."

"Yeah mostly because they figure if Erin gets rid of whatever the will get more tourist..." Erin rolls her eyes, then shoves the police cases into her bag.

"Well I say we go back get changed and go to the house..." Setsuna stares at Erin her mouth hanging open.

"After all that you still are going to go in the house?" Erin chuckles, throwing the bag over her shoulder.

"Aye, I told you I would help, my word is my bond, I never break a promise or say anything I don't mean." Erin ruffles Hotoru's hair the younger girl pretending to get angry. "Ami thanks for getting the case files..." Ami smiles at the group, Setsuna looking oddly at Erin's back. _Never breaks her word that is rare._

"My pleasure after I heard someone bought the Kayou place figure they would get around to you guys eventually. " Erin and Haruka laugh waving to the woman.

The group return to the hotel Erin grunts and stretches, as poor Michiru and Setsuna sit on the beds a bit stunned.

"So Erin what do we need?" Erin looks over at Haruka.

"You are in charge remember? What you think we need?

"Ah...amulets for the clients..." Erin digs around in her bag tossing Haruka 3 necklaces with inch long strips of black onyx, quartz, sapphire, cat's eye and marble.

"They are charged already so be-careful...." Haruka walks over holding a necklace out to each woman, Hotoru quickly takes hers and puts it on giggling.

"It tickles...." Setsuna and Michiru look at each other then shrugs putting them over their heads as well.

"Hotoru is right it tingles..." Erin chuckles at the group as she sits on the edge of the table.

"You went all out on these Erin..."

"Hey it is a very active house...."

"What do you mean all out?"

"Erin covered pretty much everything in the necklaces, the onyx is for defensive magic, quartz for astral projection, sapphire for peace. Cat's eye for protection and marble for success."

"All of that in a few stones? Don't you use holy water or something...?" Erin and Haruka look at each other for a moment.

"Erin you explain it better..." Erin sighs.

"It does not matter what someone uses against paranormal forces. All you need is the knowledge of how to deal with them, your spiritual energy and faith or belief of what you are doing. I could give you a necklace of chicken bones and tell you it protects you. If you believe that it will, simply because your energy reacts to the way your body moves, you body moves based on what you think. It is just easier for someone to concentrate that on an object then themselves. No one completely believes in themselves."

"So all the rituals with holy water and baptisms don't work??"

"No Hotoru I did not say that, if you believe deep down in your heart and soul with no doubt in your mind. That the "Holy "water will work, then it will, but if you doubt it in the slightest it may not. The paranormal is mostly about energy, demons, and angels, what they look like how powerful they are. All depend on the person."

"Oh...I think I get it now."

"Alright Haruka what you need next..."

"Ah.... you have the glasses?"

"Yup, you want them all recording or just yours?"

"All if you could, get as many views as possible." Erin tosses some pairs of what looks like safety glasses with clear lenses at Haruka.

"What are these...?" Setsuna puts then on and looks over at Erin and screams. "OH MY GOD Erin you have something behind you, some ugly...."

"Setsuna, breath those are the guys 38 life forms of my creation of various creatures, werewolf, dragon, demon, elves, angel so forth. They each have their own use, those glass reflex any light in a certain manor so you can see like me and Haruka."

"So we can see ghost, demons and everything like you in that video." Erin raises an eyebrow and looks down at Hotoru.

"Yes, but do not leave them on if you are not using them, they can cause temporary blindness, due to light changes." Setsuna takes the glasses off and shutter. "Alright Haruka, next up?"

"Radio and ear pieces..." Erin tosses a set to Haruka who hands them out.

"What next,"

"Ah...intensity meters, and."

"Come on think you can do it that last thing...." Erin pulls out the meters, which look like ipods with a line of green to yellow to red lights.

"Ah man..."

"Alright you got eyes, ears, communication and protect what is left..."

"...Oh the meters..." Erin smiles and pulls out another set of meters these are also Ipod shaped, but have a few more wires, one that goes over the heart, another to the pulse point on the neck, the back of the neck, another on the hip and finally the last one into the glasses.

"What are those?"

"Ah...Erin has a technically name for them but basically it allows us to see everyone's heartbeat, pulse, energy level and if any energy flow..."

"It is a way for us to make sure you don't get possessed or something if you wonder off. It will beep in out ear pieces, and gives a name and location," Setsuna and Michiru look over at the pair as Erin, straps the meters to herself, helping poor Haruka so she does not tangle the wires.

"You two are a lot different they anyone we have dealt with over the last few days." Erin and Haruka chuckle at the obvious comment regarding their skills.

"I bet you guys are expensive..." Erin and Haruka look at each other for a moment then over at the young women,

"No we aren't, for business and government yeah but for families and others in tough spots.... damn stupid..." Erin laughs at Haruka helping her put the wire on over her heart. "Thanks Erin, ah what was? Oh yeah we re free..." Setsuna pinches herself really hard in the arm.

"Ow...." Michiru looks over at the older woman. "I was just checking to see if I was you know dreaming or something. We finally got someone to agree to deal with the house and they aren't not charging anything." Michiru smiles.

"Well if you feel like you have to pay them go on a date with Erin..."

"What?!?" both Setsuna and Erin stammer at the aqua haired woman.

"I will explain this to you my dear lady as I have Haruka, my interested in this beautiful woman may not be platonic, but hers are. There is nothing in her life to support her interest in the same sex...."

"Well she could change her mind...."

"Michiru...."

"If she does I am sure if she has interest in me she will find me..." Michiru rolls her eyes and grabs Setsuna's arm and pulls her into the bathroom.

"Haruka what is it with you and Michiru? I mean yeah I would died to be with a woman like her. But Haruka just lay off all right? I am not angry I just...really can't handle repetitive rejection dealing with a house this active..." Erin sighs and pats Haruka on the shoulder. "I am going outside to smoke." Erin slips out of the room and heads down the hall.

"Michiru what is your problem?" Setsuna pulls her arm from the smaller woman. "Why can't you accept I am not interested in a woman?"

"Because you would have jumped Erin by now if you still though Erin was a man, but she has boobs instead of a flat chest and you are cold shoulder all the time."

"Ah Michiru.... Erin is missing another organ too you know?" Michiru shakes her head.

"God you were about in her lap and still did not notice...." Michiru opens the door slightly. "Hey Haruka, come here will you please sweet heart?" Haruka shrugs and walks over to the cracked door.

"Could you explain Erin to Setsuna?"

"Explain? Who personality, physically."

"No sexually, how she loves women but is not like us?"

"Oh...." Setsuna puts her arms across her chest.

"This is stupid. Erin is a woman, smart, interesting and very relaxing to be around but still a woman...""

"Erin is a stone butch, packs all the time, except when she showers stuff like that." Haruka laughs at Setsuna's confused look. "She has a butch cock? Wears a strap on dildo all the time, any of this ringing a bell?" Setsuna covers her mouth and turns a deep shade of red, almost purple.

"You two are sick..."

"We are? You said you don't want Erin because she is a woman, but she is a packing butch, so she isn't missing "that". Besides with her it never goes limp and she can make it anything you want..." Setsuna moves her mouth speechless at the two, before pushing Haruka out of the way and getting out of the bathroom. Haruka laughs at the embarrassed woman, before she wraps her arms around Michiru and looks down at her. _I can't believe Michiru..._

"You said us...how did you mean that...." Michiru grins and pulls Haruka into a passionate kiss, pressing Haruka against the bathroom door.

Setsuna grumbles as she grabs her jacket, heading out side. She shoves her hands deep in her pockets as she storms down the walkway. Erin glances over shoulder hearing Setsuna coming down the walkway. Erin just looks back out to the woods, Setsuna storming past Erin in her annoyed state. She gets few feet before she stops and turns around to face Erin.

"You are not going to stop me?"

"Stop you? No, I thought we had an understanding I love you, and you don't want a woman. So why should I stop you. I will if you want to." Setsuna just looks at the blank expression on Erin's face, before she sighs and sits down on the fence with Erin.

"Erin it is not that you are not a great person."

"Miss. Meioh you need not explain yourself. You do not have any interest in a woman." Setsuna looks down swinging her feet.

"I know but I still feel bad." Erin raises an eyebrow as she lights another cigarette.

"Why? You can't change me into a man or change that you do not look at women in a sexual manor."

"Yeah..." Setsuna rubs her hands together. "You are just so..."

"No worries, I am great but I just am not a man...." Erin jumps off the fence, slight annoyance in her voice" I have heard it a lot love. Haruka and Michiru are the one you need to beat with a stick..." Erin walks down the path leaving Setsuna staring at her back. _Ah great, now I feel worse, but she is right I don't like women...she really understands. But I still I feel horrible. _

Haruka and Michiru look around the room, only seeing Hotoru in the room.

"Mom was mad and went outside..." Haruka looks at Michiru.

"I guess we should head out Erin has her bag and every thing...." Michiru nods as she takes Hotoru's coat handing it to the young girl. Before grabbing her own heading out of the room with Hotoru behind her Haruka leaving last, locking the room.

"Why was mom so upset?" Michiru looks over at Hotoru and smiles softly.

"She is upset that I think she likes Erin...."

"Why? She is always against her or around her..."

"We don't know little one, she does not think she can be physically attracted to a woman."

"Why does that matter...."? Haruka and Michiru chuckle, Hotoru frowns seeing Setsuna sitting staring at the ground on the stone fence. "Mom..." Setsuna looks over her shoulder and smiles.

"Hey sweet heart, everyone already?"

"Yes, mom why do you look so sad? Is it because of Erin..." Setsuna looks over at her shoulder Haruka and Michiru.

"Yes in a way, she is so sweet and I know you love her. But I just not attracted to women so I feel bad..." Hotoru smiles grabbing Setsuna's hand.

"Mom I know there is not a lot I don't know about relationships, but if you feel comfortable and happy round a person why does if they are male or female matter?" Setsuna jumps off the fence as Haruka and Michiru stop behind Hotoru.

"I wish it was that easy sweetie...."Michiru frowns and pats Setsuna's free arm.

"Setsuna I am sorry, you just seem to glow when you are around Erin is all."

"Yeah I agree with Michiru Setsuna, you seem to be a lot more relax around her. " Setsuna shakes her head and elbows Michiru lightly.

"I know you mean well but you two are horrible cupids."


	3. The Guru At Work

Erin closes her eyes and sits in the car as it pulls into the driveway.

"Erin you are sure you are ok?" Erin looks over at Haruka and smiles.

"Aye, you protect them while I look around...." Erin gets out of the car not saying another word as she opens the door.

"Haruka you she is ok?"

"Yeah...think she just trying to get in the right mind set..." Haruka walks up behind Erin as Erin calmly look around. "Erin..."

"Hmm?"

"Erin? Were do you want to start...."

"Duck..."

"What?"

"Duck..." Erin steps aside Haruka grabs the others and hits the floor as a large axe flies over them. " Hmm someone is not happy...." Setsuna and Michiru are ghostly white.

"How can she do that? That could have killed her..."

"It is easy when you don't fear death, or think your life is of value..."Erin looks over at Haruka. "Ok Haruka get up here, tell me what you see...." Haruka walks over to Erin slowly looking around the room.

"Well...the axe definitely came from Krieger on the stairs there..."

"Aye so we are looking at least one dominate..." Erin rolls her eyes as another axe comes flying at them. "KRIEGER!!!" The axe stops inches from Erin's nose. " Remember to use their name if you know it gives you power over them. Thank you now, what you were saying Haruka?" Erin grabs the axe leaning on the object putting her hands one the top, resting her head on top of her hands.

"Well.... so that means his children and wives are trapped here. That he is probably the reason the master bedroom is a hot spot." Erin pats Haruka on the shoulder.

"That a girl, now ignore Krieger, what else do you have in this foyer slash living room?"

Setsuna and Michiru look at each other.

"I am afraid to put the glasses on..."

"Yea I don't blame you." Hotoru giggle, Setsuna looking over at the small girl confused.

"Hotoru what is so funny?"

"The living room, there is that Krieger guy really mad at Erin on top of the chairs, but lots of little children running around the living room. "Erin chuckles, glancing back at Hotoru.

"You are right little one, it seems so far the living room is the most neutral, the purity of the children keep it so." Michiru walks over and wraps herself around Haruka. Haruka smiles as she pats one of Michiru's hands _Seems ok and it gives me a reason to cuddle with Haruka._

"It is ok Michiru, I don't see any of the wives, soldiers, the college students...."

"Hmm aye, so living room is last with the exception of Krieger. Don't know if they are the orphanage or his children." Setsuna walks up behind Erin placing a hand on Erin's back unconsciously.

"So now where Erin..." Erin glances over at Haruka.

"Your show kid, there are 4 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, the little utility rooms and the garage."

"Ah...there is one of the hot spots is a bedroom the one to my left right?" Erin blinks for a moment.

"Correct, that way then?"

"Yes, "

"I am going to do the right side of the house thought."

"Hotoru stay outside ok?"

"But mom...."

"Please...." Hotoru sighs and goes back to the car. Erin nods walking calmly through the house as if she is in a garden, Setsuna, holding on to the back of Erin's pants with one hand.

Erin scratches at her jaw as she stands in the doorframe of the garage Setsuna shivering slightly. _This room feels different now with Erin around..._

"Ok, Haruka..." Erin slowly glances around the manor, for any unusually energy. "What you got..."

"A very scared family with 2 children...."

"Hold you hand up like a gun..." Haruka raises a hand extending her index finger and thumb towards the family, the family cowers.

"Carters.... hmm I am starting to think Krieger is holding them all here. next room then?"

Erin looks over her shoulder at Setsuna behind her. "You doing ok? Need to go outside sit down anything?" Setsuna shakes her head slowly no.

" I just feel a little light headed but ok...." Erin checks the meter on Setsuna. _Hmm heart rate up...pulse increased...no large energy changes probably just adrenaline..._

Michiru shakes her head no as she hugs Haruka tight. Haruka and Michiru walking a head to the next room, the bath connected to the bedroom.

"I don't see anyone, but I feel a small bit of energy...".

"Well if you can't see looking off the top of the mountain goes down the trail...." Haruka snorts and grumbles.

"Why can't you say something normal like look around the room...?" Erin laughs

"Ok, if you are sure I am going to go into the garage...." Erin steps into the garage standing calmly a few feet from the door. Erin chuckles as she looks over at Setsuna. "Hope you don't have any hidden desires."

"Why is that...?" Erin places a hand on Setsuna's shoulder and points to the far corner of the garage. Setsuna blinks her eyes for a moment then gasps seeing a fainted stone doorway with small shadows moving and out. "What is that?"

.

"I would not annoy you if I did..." Haruka rolls her eyes, then pauses.

"I found one of the daughters...."

"Why are there so many spirits here?"

"One can stay behind for many reasons, they don't know there dead. Tragic unexpected death, unfinished business, some times to protect the owners."

"It is the portal it is why I did not want Haruka on this side of the house. She is not ready to do it alone yet..." Setsuna swallows hard and looks up at Erin, watching the other woman look around the room like a well trained solider. _Hidden desires...._ Setsuna bites her bottom lip _I mean I could humor Michiru and kiss her...No what the hell? Where did that come from?_

Haruka looks up seeing a young man in early 1990s clothes running down the hall towards the next bedroom "Hmm must be Engel..."

"Well.... so he ran...you think it was an actual murder?"

"Hmm need to id who is in what room/area then we can talk to them and find out."

"Why not ask them now?" Haruka looks over at Michiru

"Well we do not know every thing in the house yet..."

Setsuna leans against Erin resting her head on Erin's chest, listening to her heart beat ._How can she be so calm about all of this.... god she warm. Maybe I brushed off Erin to quickly._

"Erin..." _Well at least the portal is low level..._

"Hmm?"

"When you say hidden desires, do you mean like I have an urge to go sky diving and I do or something else?" Erin looks down at Setsuna and smiles.

"Almost it would be like if you have harbored a crush on a guy and never said anything about it, you would kiss them or something like that. Luckily this portal is low level so it just...basically takes away anyone's logical thoughts. Like if you had an urge to kiss me or something way out there like that you would..."

Haruka and Michiru and walk towards the bedroom in the rear, Michiru happily glued to Haruka.

"You don't think leaving Erin and Setsuna alone was a bad idea do you?" Haruka shakes her head slowly.

"No Erin and Setsuna have an odd quiet understanding..." Haruka slowly walks into the rear bedroom, looking around slowly. "Ok I can feel a few passive forms but don't see any..." Haruka starts laying her hands along the walls, windows and floor. She stops at a corner of the floor facing the front of the house.

"What is it Haruka?"

"I think I found missing wives and children of Krieger..." Haruka stands back up.

_Why would kissing her be way out there.... ah...what is going on with me.... _ Erin arches an eyebrow over at Setsuna; she turn to faces the woman and places a hand on Setsuna's cheek.

"Do we need to get out of here? We can I am done collecting the information I need...." Setsuna stares at Erin unable to speak. "I will take that as a yes..." Erin turns to leave but Setsuna holds her in place. _Ah fuck it, she will understand... _Erin arches an eyebrow when Setsuna wraps her arms around her neck. Erin tries to say something but Setsuna's tongue invades her mouth.

Michiru looks around the room then out a near by window.

"The view out here is great..." Haruka turns looking over at Michiru _there has been and energy spike..._

"Michiru get away from the window..." Haruka reaches to grab her, both their meter beeping in the red. Michiru screams as this huge black creature lashes out to get Michiru. Haruka grabs Michiru in time pulling her from creature, leaving Michiru unharmed.

"Erin...."

Erin finally pulls away from Setsuna and swallows hard.

"Yes need to get out of this room...." Erin practically runs out of the room Setsuna turning red and looking at the floor. _Oh my god I can't believe I just did that. _Erin clears her throat and scratches the back of her neck.

"Erin...I..." Erin puts her hand up and shakes her head.

"It is ok...it was room not you..." Erin closes her eyes for a moment, till Haruka's voice echoes in her ear. "Yes Haruka...."

"I think I found the missing wives and children...."and something else."

"Ok...ah...." Erin licks her bottom lip running her hands nervously through her hair, Setsuna can't help but smile at the effect a simple kiss caused. _I can't believe a simple kiss could affect her this much._ "What is the something else?"

"Some large black creature, thing is taller then me."

Setsuna walks over to Erin wrapping around her and listing to Erin's heart beat which is going immeasurable fast.

"Ah. We talking bodies or...ah...feeling of energy..."

"Just energy, but it is just a four foot by four foot section, Erin are you ok?"

"Yeah...yeah I am fine.... just tired, if it is confined to one area mark it but leave it, I am going to check out the master bed room, Get out of there before whatever it is comes back. I am worried with all the ill around it is an Oni. I will meet you at the car ok?"

"Yeah no problem see you in a while..."

Michiru looks at Haruka with a confused expression.

"She does that often?" Haruka and Michiru start to walk back towards the front of the house.

"What check rooms by herself?"

"No, stumble over her words like that."

"Ah...never that I have heard, I wonder what is up..."

"I hope everything is ok..."

Erin turns to Setsuna, looking at the floor.

"Ah, I should not take you long love, you can head back to the car, and the master bed room is going to be really hard on you..." Setsuna looks at Erin for a moment, before smiling and patting Erin's left arm.

"Ok, and Erin again for the..."

"No." Erin turns her back to Setsuna and heads towards the bedroom. "It was the portal in the room, I put the idea in your head. It is ok, it never happened..." Setsuna just stares at Erin's back for a moment before sighing and heading out of the house then farther to the car.

Haruka and Michiru smile as they see Setsuna.

"Hey Setsuna...." Michiru frown seeing Setsuna odd expression. "Setsuna what's up?" Setsuna smiles over at the couple, Haruka going thorough some pictures of the house.

"Nothing Michiru just an. odd moment between me and Erin..." Michiru grabs Setsuna's arm and looks up at the older woman.

"Setsuna sit down..." Setsuna sighs to tired to argue with Michiru takes a seat on the stairs. Haruka sits on the other side of Setsuna. "What happened?"

"I kissed Erin...." Haruka and Michiru look stunned at each other for a moment.

"You did? What did she do?"

"Well we left the garage, Erin said it had some low level portal, that makes you do hidden desires or something. I tried to apologize, but she just smiles and said no worries. She put the idea in my head and the portal over rode my mental barrier to stop. She looked at me and gave me this pathetic smile and said no worries it never happened." Michiru looks over to Haruka for some kind of interpretation.

"So there was a portal in the garage a low level portal?'

"Yes..."

"You kissed Erin in the room with the portal..."

"Yes..."

"How did it feel?"

"What?"

"Setsuna how did it feel?" Setsuna stares at Haruka for a moment, her mind blank. _How did it feel...I was so hurt by the look in Erin's eyes I didn't think about how it felt..._Setsuna chuckles.

"Better then any of my past boyfriends " Haruka rubs Setsuna's back.

"Look what becomes of this is up to you, if you want to peruse it then do it. If not then don't speak of it again."

"I understand Haruka but it killed me to see the sadness in Erin's eyes. It was like I had just stabbed her in the stomach or something..."

"Well within that feeling is the answer to which path you should take." Both Michiru and Setsuna look confused at Haruka.

"What?, Haruka even I did not get it..." Haruka smiles at the aqua haired nymph.

"If Setsuna feels bad because she crossed the line of a friend then she should drop it, but if she just feels bad for the look in Erin's eyes, she needs to think can I love this person. To Erin it is just like you were drunk and kissed her. It will never happen again so there is no reason to talk about it." Erin clears her throat.

"Haruka you got your notes...."

"Yup...." Haruka holds up her notes, which Erin takes and flips through as she heads to the car. "See told you..." Haruka stands helping the two women to her feet, Haruka sighs looking at the women's sad faces. "I suppose...I could get her alone if you want to talk to her Setsuna..." Michiru hugs Haruka knocking the blonde down from surprise Setsuna laughing at the pair.

Erin listens to itunes as she types on her laptop on the desk in her and Haruka's room. _This time I wonder it feels like._ Setsuna quickly opens the door, closing it silently behind her. To_ Find one in this life that we all dream of_ Setsuna takes a deep breath and _you cant give up time diamond in the rough when is shows up make sure you hanging on tight..._ Setsuna places a hand on Erin's shoulder, Erin looks over to Setsuna, raises an eyebrow pulling the earphone down around her neck.

Haruka and Michiru are cuddled up together on the bed watching a movie, Hotoru on the floor in front of the TV.

"Haruka, where are you going to live after this is over?" Haruka looks over at Hotoru and smiles.

"Where I do now I guess I am just down the road after all." Michiru smiles leaning back and kissing Haruka softly.

"What about Erin...."Haruka pauses looking at Michiru for a moment then to Hotoru, interested in the girl's question.

"I don't know Hotoru, that is up to Erin. If I would guess right now she will go back home to Ireland," Hotoru frowns.

"Is it because mom doesn't love her?" Haruka looks over at Michiru for help.

"Hotoru dearly it is not just that, not everyone is as nice to Erin as we are."

"Like the waitress?"

"Yes like the waitress, Erin does not like that and that is why she lives where she does, something very special is probably the only way she will stay."

"I am sure Erin will let you come over and play though Hotoru..." Hotoru frowns.

"I don't know I know there is a lot of stuff I don't understand about love, the birds and the bees. But I have never seen mom so comfortable around someone like this." Haruka and Michiru look at each other.

"Well Hotoru...me and Michiru love each other very much, but mom does not love Erin. But her and Erin can be really good friends, she can be just as comfortable."

"Yeah, but then Erin is sad.... I know mom says it is complicated, but if she is happy and comfortable with Erin and Erin feels the same why she can't love Erin like you too do."

"Aye love, you need something?" Setsuna glances over Erin shoulder the report she glanced at earlier much more flushed out with more information. Labeling each room with what kind of energy and spirit are in them the best order for removal.

"I just wanted to talk to you..." Erin smiles and pulls a chair over for Setsuna.

"Of course love, no reason to be so meek I don't bite..." Setsuna sits down watching Erin. _Haruka is right, it is like it never happened, I could just walk out and that be the end of it.... but...I just can't_

"Ah, so that information is from both you and Haruka's notes?"

"Aye love makes it easier for me to figure out which rituals to use. So one does not interfere with another." Setsuna chews on the bottom of her lip, Erin working away on the computer, occasionally stopping to flip through a book. _Ah Setsuna come on she is as gentle as a kitten._

"Erin..." Erin continues working on the computer not looking at Setsuna.

"Hmm?" Setsuna sighs and puts hand over Erin's making the woman stop working and give her and odd look.

"Erin, I can't ignore what happened in the garage..." Erin gives Setsuna a very soft smile.

"Love nothing can come of it, you should not worry so. I understand you have no interest in women on a relationship level above a good friendship. I am not expecting anything to change..." _Well that is good to know she.... wait...why do I not feel better?_

"Erin I don't know I still feel horrible..."

"You are a caring loving person, that is why you feel bad, you would not get jealous or possessive over me like a lover. You are just a beautiful woman that cares deeply for her friends and family."

"I know but I still feel..." Erin closes her eyes for a moment _Lord and Lady please forgive for this but it for her well being not my lust..._ Erin turns around and kisses Setsuna deeply, Setsuna stays frozen for a moment before returning the kiss arms around Erin's neck. _Wait for it the t light bulb will come on..._ Setsuna jerks away realizing what she is doing and slaps Erin hard across the face. The sound echoes in the room, as Setsuna stands and leaves. Erin turns back and with a deep breath goes back to work.

"That should get rid of any doubt.... Haruka is going to harass me about the bruise though..."Erin calmly goes back to work.

Haruka, Michiru and Hotoru jump as Setsuna slams the door close.

"God that woman is.... arg!!!"

"Setsuna what are you talking about?"

"Erin!! Who else?!"

"What about her?"

"She kissed me...."

"And."

"I was there to tell her I was sorry about the garage, first she was fine with it then...."

"Wait...Erin accepted it but you kept pushing the subject?"

"Yes then that son of bitch, ugly ass freak kissed me!!!"" Haruka and Michiru look at each other, then Hotoru.

"I.... am going to check on Erin..." Hotoru stands up and leaves the room.

"Setsuna, calm down and listen to what you are saying"

"What that bastard kissed me, that is all I am saying."

"No Setsuna you said she told you it was ok at first then you kept wanting to talk about it." Michiru and Haruka sit the angry Setsuna on the bed.

"You may of not spoke the words, but if you were really ok with just being her friend you would not have kept going, you were _**asking**_ for her to do it. Even if you didn't mean to."

"I am sorry Setsuna I am going to have to agree with Haruka on this on. You may push Erin away all the time, saying you have no interest in her, but she is always within your range of sight."

"But I don't like women!" Haruka and Michiru frown.

"We did not say you did, you are just,,."

"Have turned Erin into an emotional yo-yo...." Haruka nods to Michiru who wraps an arm around Setsuna.

"A yo-yo what the hell is you talking about?"

" You lean or press against her all the time, you stare at her watching her. But when someone says something you push her away like she is some kind of monster. First you love her, you bring her close, and then you hate her and shove her away. Like a yo-yo."

"Setsuna you are a smart woman and I am not saying that you are lying for any reason that you are not attractive to woman. But the way you treat Erin when you think no one is looking tells us differently."

Erin is sitting on the window ledge of the room, smoking as she slowly works through her thoughts.

"Hmm.12th floor, has a nice breeze...."Erin turns looking over her shoulder as someone knocks on the door. "It is open." Erin turns back to looking out the window. "Now...get rid of Krieger the poltergeist going to need a lot of salt to hold him...then that thing that got Michiru...."Hotoru walks into the pitch black room.

"Ah Erin...."

"You can turn on the lights if you want," Hotoru flips on a small light on the desk.

"Erin, mom is really upset..."

"Good, then maybe she will forget about her kissing me in the garage...."

"That is what this is about, her kissing you? "

"The garage has a low level portal to hell or the otherworld, the longer you stay in the room, it starts to make you do your wildest desires. There is some word that describes that thought line .If it is dangerous or not. I was explaining it to your mom and told it would be something outrageous like her kissing me."

"Yeah and so she kissed you?"

"Yeah, she worried I guess I may think she is into me." Erin laughs" I don't I can dream, but your mom is a very determined strong woman. So when she tells me something I believe it, she came in to talk about. Because I had told her to forget it ever happened."

"So you kissed her?

"Yeah I kept telling her it was ok, but she said she still felt bad so on and so forth." Erin lights another cigarette. "If I kissed her, she would slap me and think I was a jerk and forget the whole thing." Hotoru walks over to Erin turning on the near by light showing the large bruise starting to turn a slight tint of purple.

"You did it to."

"Keep your mom from worrying about it, she should be more concerned about you, your roommate and well now Haruka. I never really thought it meant anything because I am not that stupid..." Erin swings her legs over into the room and stands. "Or lucky to think it was anything but."

Erin grabs the books by her laptop. "Now if you excuse me I have some rituals to run over. Before I can go over, get rid of the ghost and go home, then no matter the outcome of her mental battle is. I will be gone." Erin grabs a big of supplies and heads to the roof, Hotoru stands still for a moment then smiles, pulling a tape recorder out of her pocket and hitting stop.

"Now this way my can't argue about what she says...." Hotoru turns around humming softly to herself as she goes back to her room.

Setsuna rub her temples, Haruka and Michiru on either side of the woman still.

"I have no idea why this is such a problem. I have never been attracted to a woman in my life. Erin understands the kiss meant nothing...but I still feel like a cheating spouse," Hotoru pops into the room, humming happily.

"Well Hotoru you look happy...." Hotoru smiles holding out the tape recorder.

"I am glad Erin is a trusting person." Michiru raises an eyebrow taking the device hitting the rewind button. "Hotoru grabs the TV remote and goes back channel surfing. Michiru presses play for a moment listing, she hits pause and looks over at Hotoru.

"Hotoru, where did you get this and what is on it?"

"I got it while mom and you were talking and it has me talking to Erin, asking the same kind of questions you asked mom. Mom you left a big bruise on Erin's face, it is kind of purple now. " Haruka whistles.

"Damn remind me never to piss of Setsuna..." Haruka chuckles instantly stopping getting a glare from Setsuna,

"Well Setsuna you want to hear it?"

"I suppose it can't hurt I still am running in circles on such a simple subject...."

"I think you are going though the same thing mother young mother and/or wives do. Realize you like someone of the same sex. But it is a social taboo so you keep telling yourself you don't and basically argue with yourself." Michiru turns the volume up all the way on the small player.

** "Ah Erin...."**

** "You can turn on the lights if you want," **

** "Erin, mom is really upset..."**

** "Good, then maybe she will forget about her kissing me in the garage...."**

** "That is what this is about, her kissing you?"**

** "Not one for ease in the question are we Hotoru"? Hotoru shrugs.**

"Erin has been straight and forward with me. So figured she would not care."

** "The garage has a low level portal to hell or the otherworld, the longer you in it, it starts to make you do your wildest desires. There is some word that describes that thought line .If it is dangerous or not. I was explaining it to your mom and told it would be something outrageous like her kissing me."**

** "Yeah and so she kissed you?"**

** "Yeah, she worried I guess I may think she is into me. I don't but. I can dream, your mom is a very determined strong woman. So when she tells me something I believe it, she came in to talk about, because I had told her to forget it ever happened."**

"After everything she still thinks of me that way?" _Ah god I feel even worse now and I still don't know why___Haruka rubs Setsuna's back, Michiru taking a hand into hers and squeezes it softly.

** "So you kissed her?**

** "Yeah I kept telling her it was ok, but she said she still felt bad so on and so forth. If I kiss her, she would slap me and think I was a jerk and forget the whole thing." **

** "You did it to."**

** "Keep your mom from worrying about it, she should be more concerned about you, your roommate and well now Haruka. If I even I thought it meant anything because I am not that stupid.... or lucky **

"What is with the pause...never-mind." Michiru shakes her head at Haruka just stick s her tongue out at Michiru.

** "To think it was anything but.** **Now if you excuse me I have some rituals to run over. Before I can go over, get rid of the ghost and go home, then no matter the outcome of her mental battle is. I will be gone."**

** "Now this way my can't argue about what she says...."**

Michiru stops the tape player before looking over at Setsuna.

"See, there is the proof that she understands. So you need not worry yourself." Setsuna, her head on her bend knees.

"Haruka?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know you liked Michiru?"

"Ah...like how I like women, or how I fell for her..."

"Either, both I don't care." Haruka looks over at Michiru then takes a slow deep breath.

"When Michiru came up running behind you. My jaw almost hit the floor; I thought I was looking at Venus herself. After talking with you at the conference with Erin, even more so. I was happy just to be around her. It is like I can tell her anything or do anything with her. I loved talking with her, cuddling up to her so on and so forth."

"This really should not be this hard..." Setsuna groans.

"I tried that and I slapped her."

"Not like you are talking to us, about having problems with dealing. Ask Erin I am sure she can stay objective." Setsuna sighs then looks over at her daughter.

"What do you think Hotoru? Think I should just talk through all of this with Erin?"

"Well.... Erin is the oldest and very calm no matter what happens. You do not have anything to lose."

"If you all come up with me I will..."

"But how is that helping you?"

"It will keep me on topic, make Erin feel less threaten, I don't know."

"Calm down Setsuna we will go with you.... if we can figure out where she is." Haruka stands up stretching.

"If she is testing rituals she is going to be on the roof. Hotoru she takes her laptop and some books?"

"Yup."

"There we have it Erin is on the roof." Michiru rubs the side of Setsuna's arm.

"Come one Setsuna, we will figure this out some how. I hate seeing you so down and frustrated,"


	4. Inner Sanctum

Erin is sitting on the roof shirtless, scratching the ears of a sliver wolf to her right side.

"Well I am thinking cleansing first and for most...." Erin looks over at the wolf. "What do you think Tuscan?" The wolf sits down next to Erin and nods his head. "Ok...so what first the Carters? But how are we going to correct the ill done to them..." Erin rubs her temples thinking, Tuscan turning to look at the group coming out o to the roof. He looks at them for a moment before turning back to Erin. Meave pauses at the very top of the dirt path, watching the group.

_Why is this green haired woman around so much....I guess they are clients. But Erin would not normally do this....no I am just tired seeing things that are not there. I will wait perhaps I can get Erin after they talk._

"What is a wolf doing up here?"

"It is Erin's familiar for the physical plain on the astral plan she has a dragon." Hotoru taps Haruka on the shoulder and points to Erin's back.

"Where did Erin get those?" Haruka looks over at Erin to see the scars of deep claw marks down her back.

"Demon.... I froze up, it was one of my first times, and he was a real strong one. I think his name was...Pravus. It was heading after me she got in the way, made me snap out of it and get rid of it, but put Erin in the hospital for a while."

"Why is Erin not turning around? Normally as soon as she hears a voice she turns around."

"She is in the grove...it is kind of like a space between the living and other otherworld, it is how we do our work. I maybe able to get her familiar though." Haruka whistles the wolf looks over at her. "Tuscan come here I have a message for your brother..." Tuscan takes one last glance at Erin then trots over to Haruka. Haruka smiles and scratches his ears.

"I thought you guys were different before now...." Haruka chuckles.

"Tuscan tell your brother we have people that want to enter the grove..." Tuscan barks and trots back over to Erin.

"I have to admit I am intrigued by this, the amount of work and detail is amazing..."

Erin looks over as Tuscan sits back down next to her.

"Enter the grove...more then just Haruka I take it..." Erin sighs and stands. "Fair enough..." She faces the south of the circle and closes her eyes. She withdraws a small dagger, the handle in the shape of a dragon biting it's own tail. She points the dagger to the ground on her right side, Starting at the bottom, slowly raising the dagger, turning the blade on its side to connect the two lines, as on the left side she goes straight down, creating a small 2 foot square door.

"Yes, Haruka? I do not mind your wanting to know something but I haven't even started. I still am going blind."

"It is ok Erin.... actually we all want to talk to you." Erin raises an eyebrow.

"No problem, but you are going to have to come into the grove, I have others I need to speak with."

"Of course no problem..." Haruka grabs Michiru's hand and pulls her through the 2-foot area Erin had draw before. Michiru and Hotoru look at her mom and grin grabbing Setsuna's hand following Haruka in. Erin takes the dagger moving it horizontally from the right to left between the 2 foot are in a zig zag motion, closing the gate.

Erin sits back down the wolf at her side, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotoru staring in awe. They are no longer on the rooftop but in a forest surrounded by trees a small dirt path leading farther in. A small amount of sunlight sneaking through the trees creating a warm glow to seek comfort in."

"Oh my god it is beautiful...." Haruka smiles and wraps an arm around Michiru.

"Yeah I always pick on Erin, she maybe ugly as hell on the outside, but she creates the most beautiful things..." Erin snorts.

"So sit, relax it is going to be a while. " Setsuna and Michiru look at Haruka who just sits where she is standing. "Now what do you want to talk about..."

"Ah...the ah...kiss thing..." Erin sighs.

"There is not much to say, I have interest in a relationship she does not. A single kiss will not change that."

"Tosdach anam pron gabh tilleadh " **(Silent Soul you have returned)**Erin looks up at the Dryad1 , the creature is barely more then 2 feet tall, green tinted skin, with a darker green tunic and small brown pointed toe boots.

"Aye mi iarr treoraich" **(Yes I seek guidance)** the small creature bounds happily around the group in the circle.

"Ah...Erin I understand that. But why do I feel so horrible about it..." Setsuna pauses watching the little Dryad dance around. "He is not going to hurt us is he?" Erin chuckles.

"No, he is a sprite that dwells in these trees, I call upon them when I need help or inspiration. Setsuna I cannot tell you what you should feel I am not you. You mind says it is nothing but your heart says other wise. Perhaps you could close your eyes and seek guidance as well, maybe an ally will appear and aid you through that maze." The Dryad grins before bouncing on Haruka's head.

" Ah Wind King h-aon seo" **( Ah Wind King is here) **Haruka snorts as the creature hops off her head.

"Ah shut it will you, Erin has 13 years on me." Setsuna turns to Haruka as the Dryad returns to speak with Erin.

"What does Erin mean by ally?"

"Ah guardian spirits in the form of an animal, sprite like the Dryad..."

"So,. if I wanted to that ,what should I do?" Haruka smiles at Setsuna.

"It is very easy, close your eyes, and just concentrate on what is bothering you, and that you need help. Something or one will come to you." Setsuna closes her eyes and relaxes, tuning out the chatter of the others around her. _I cannot tell why I am so upset over Erin ignoring the kiss so easily. I have no interest in her sexually. But yet I still fell horrible why,...Please someone give me guidance..._

Dryad mi Angus Wind King iarr teroriach, sinn feum beag fiosrach Angus cumhachd dhe an arsaidh"

(**Dryad me and Wind King seek guidance, we need the knowledge and power of the ancients.) **

Michiru leans over to whisper in Haruka's ear.

"You have any idea what they are saying?"

"Kind of, it is Gaelic an old Irish tongue, Most I could get was me and Haruka seek something and something of the ancients."

"Do you have to learn to speak it to do all of this?" Haruka shakes her head no.

"Not really it is a lot easier though because other wish you have to mentally link with them."

"Carson deanmi iarr seo Tosdach Aman?"

** (Why do you seek this Silent soul?")**

Setsuna sighs heavily, _I am starting to think this is all a trick or something, I mean really a guiding ally, what am I going to open my eyes and there be a tiny dog holding a road sign._

_ "_ No, Lady Setsuna..." Setsuna eyes shoot open and sitting next to her is a Lynx. Setsuna blinks and stares pointing at it.

"You are talking...."

"In a way, but that is not why I came to you.."

"Haruka....." Haruka and Michiru turn around Haruka grins Michiru gasps in surprise,

"Ah sees as if you do have something hidden Setsuna."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Lynx are the keeper of secrets, and hidden knowledge"

"Yes Lady Setsuna, you must look deep into yourself to find the answer you seek. Ignore all ideals of any society, or rules of any kind, just think with your heart and it will show you what you have hidden."

"Lynx man could you be any cheesier?" The Lynx growls at Haruka.

"Hey so I am not so young blonde surfer... racer or whatever you are. You try to keep up with the languages over 8000 years." Haruka puts her hands up defensively.

"Whoa sorry man..." Lynx snorts at Haruka turning back to Setsuna.

"Lady Setsuna your heart gives you truth, nothing interferes no thought or belief. It is pure and strong that is why faith is so strong. Close your eyes sleep if you need, it should show you things you already know to be true and things that you have hidden." Setsuna shrugs and lies down and closes her eyes.

"May as well how much weirder can it get I am talking to a Lynx for Christ shake." The Lynx looks over at Haruka.

"Not part of your group I take it?" Haruka nods yes.

"Dryad sinn iarr e gu thoir sonas e teaghlach thoir ionnsaigh a dh aithghearr anam chum suarach dean cron air angus do an asgaidh anam riba-staigh cho gu math"

**(Dryad we seek it to give happiness to a family attacked by souls that mean them harm and to free the souls trapped within as well.)**

The Dryad nods and sits on Erin's knee.

"Chum uasal tuaiream de echo faod sinn cuidich thusa?"

** (that is a noble venture, how may we aid you?) **

Erin looks over her shoulder at Haruka and Michiru.

"Hey Haruka get up here, you ask the questions and I will translate ok?"

"Yup..." Haruka stands and walks over to Erin sitting down. Michiru decides to sit next to Setsuna in cause she freaks out again. She looks at the Lynx for a moment then smiles and scratches the top of his head.

"I see you have little fears.."

"No...I actually scare easily but I trust that Erin and Haruka will not let anything harm me."

"Ok...so what do I ask?" Erin chuckles and shakes her head.

" We are asking for the best way to get rid of the spirits remember? So start with the first room, the low level portal..."

"Oh yeah ok, so what do they think will be the best way without causing any damage to the home, people and any other magic works?" Erin clears her throat and turns to the Dryad.

"Prone De gniomh glic do ganthaich do colbhsa iogal comhnard tomhas port. A-staight thori gu buil dochann no buinri le eile......litrich."

The little creature ponders on Erin's knee.

"Smudging?" Erin looks over at Haruka.

"I don't think that will work....get gets rid of the negative energy but probably not the door.

" Sam elie beachd-smuain?"

** (any other ideas?) **

The Dryad bounces around again

"Cwn Annwn...faod tuig"

** (hellhounds may know) Erin sweat-drops before she looks at Haruka with an odd face.**

Setsuna sighs as she lies on her back eyes closed. ___I can't believe to a lynx I am probably seeing from lack of sleep. Now what did he say just relax and your heart will show you the truth.....Guess that means I should stops thinking then..._

__ Setsuna lays there for around 10 minutes or so, she starts to get annoyed, Suddenly she sees** Hotoru when she was born, **making her smile softly. **Multiply images of her growing up, how she ran into Michiru. The time they all lived together in that small apartment till they found this house....**

Setsuna frowns **.The images change to Haruka with her daughter laughing, Michiru and Haruka cuddling next to each other, Erin on the screen, then waking up next to her in the bed, all the rest of her family laughing at her. She feels the warmth from when she was leaning on Erin at the dinner. **_I know all this stuff I know I love Michiru and Hotoru and Haruka loves Michiru.._

Setsuna groans wanting to get up but can't as it something kept her down.** She is in the garage with Erin, Erin's voice warped ,then she sees herself kiss the other woman Erin's eyes shoot open then slowly soften. **

She then hears Erin's thoughts in her mind. ___gods why do you torture me so? Hold what I desire just out of reach...I can't I can't' take that chance..__**.**_**Erin pulls away from her and smiles softly, leading them out of the room. **

___Ok but I am still confused, I knew all that just show me already..._**Setsuna screams as a table comes hurling at her , waiting for the pain but does not feel it. She looks over to see Erin standing in front panting heavily. then the table drops in half. Erin walks away without a word, Erin and a beautiful woman are talking to each other out side a dinner, the woman, caressing Erin.**

_Why am I so angry to see that...she is not my lover...___**Erin lay motionless on a bed, crystals, and herbs various amulets around her. Haruka cursing and crying going through book after book, Michiru trying to calm her lover. Hotoru sits next to Erin on the bed and looks up at her.**

** "She got the house clean mom, no more ghost or demons can every come in." Hotoru frowns "I just wish she would wake up, it has been 4 years already."**

_I don't understand, why am I jealous when she is with another woman, why am I so miserable when she is lying on the bed. Please show me a true fact that my mind cannot argue_

__ "Erin what is it?" Erin chuckles.

"He says the hounds of hell may know." Haruka.

"You think a basic protection spell would work?"

"Yeah it would seal the door, ok so the door is done, what about tear upstairs?"

"I don't know about that one...."

"I think I will use the dragon of chaos and destruction for that one." Haruka's eyebrows shoot up.

"What? Erin that is dangerous you know that..."

"Yes I do, but pretty much it is all centered there, so I am going to have to use them."

"Fine, Krieger?"

"I am thinking filmier binding..."

"Erin what is wrong with you ? why are you choosing such extreme things?"

"Extreme reasons require extreme measures. Besides you will be busy helping the others move on."

"Whoa, wait you are doing that all by yourself? Why are you in such a hurry? _Ah come on Haruka you really have to ask a question that stupid._

"I just want out of here, besides that thing that got Michiru is a Oni, You can 't get rid of them they are cursed souls of the underworld"

"THERES A ONI IN THE HOUSE. "Dryad cringes

"Loud..." Erin smiles and bows at the small sprite that bows in return before disappearing with a poof.

"Aye it would explain why there were so many couples, Oni must have been attracted by Krieger. So it has plenty of people to play with. That can explain the increase in violence.."

"But why ?"

"Krieger kept killing others, Oni simple comes and steals the souls growing stronger"

"So...the Krieger, drove people insane give their souls to a Oni unknowingly and now the Oni has an endless supplies of souls? Even if we get rid of Krieger you can't get rid of an Oni.."

** Erin is walking calmly away from the house, Setsuna storms up behind her and turns her around. She pushes Erin against the car door and kisses her passionately. The pair stay that way till they run out air. Erin stumbles over her words to make up an excuse of why it happened, Setsuna shakes her head.**

** "Erin....it is not nothing....it is just going to take a while...." Erin stares at Setsuna very confused. Haruka comes over and pats Erin's shoulder really hard.**

** ""She love you, you idiot so stay around....... Setsuna opens her eyes looking straight up not moving. The Lynx walks over to her and looks down at her.**

"Did you find what you needed?" Setsuna slowly sits up looking around slowly.

"I saw it and felt it. I...don't understand. How I could..."

"That is your mind Lady Setsuna, your heart has told you the truth. It is your mind that wants to bury it. Now which path you choose is entirely up to you. You can let her do the ritual by herself and wonder "what if " you made the right choice the rest of your life. Or trust your heart, Love is of one's soul, mind and body, if you love her mind and soul, how does the flesh matter. It does not define the person. Why should something as small as that stop you?"

"But..."

"Yes she is female, her body maybe, but the rest is masculine. I warn you Lady Setsuna to let her go will be a dire path. No matter how much you try to get her back You will never find her. Lord Erin must care for you deeply to allow you here..." Setsuna looks around at the grove, Erin and Haruka arguing again.

"I don't understand why..." The Lynx shakes his head slowly as he heads up the path. He pauses and looks over his shoulder.

"A Druid's grove is a holy place, it is a place within her soul were she has total peace, joy and trust. Lady Setsuna you right now are sitting in Erin's soul, the way she connects with her god and goddess, her familiars, her center of power....."

The lynx disappears up the path, Setsuna looks over at Michiru. The Lynx pauses next to Meave, looking up at the woman.

"What are you waiting for? Tosdach anam? You are too late Meave her heart belongs to another." Meave scoffs.

"You are a Lynx what do you know of sex and love?"

"I know when someone loves another, that woman.." he motions to Setsuna. " loves Erin, Meave, you have lost accept the truth." Meave grumbles turning around and fades away the Lynx looks back over his shoulder at the woman. "Thank Angus Og....he was right."

"Michiru...." Michiru smiles and wraps her arms around Setsuna.

""Guess whatever you saw was pretty bad..."

"Oni aside. how is a familiar binding going to take care of Krieger?"

"A seal of carrying a spell allows me to directly hit Krieger with a protection spell. It will get rid of all the anger, hate and fear he has collected of the years along with his soul."

"So.....after we do all of this tomorrow, we still have to stay another night for the Oni? Why not do it tonight?"

"It has endless spiritual energy around Haruka. It is bad enough, still don' know a way to banish it ." Haruka chuckles and pats Erin on the back.

"I trust Erin you will take care of it, is there anything else we need to cover? We got the portal, tear, Krieger and this Oni thing"

"The rest is simply guiding the other lost souls to the other side, I think I still have a passage rite somewhere."

Setsuna looks over at Michiru with a sigh closing her eyes.

"I saw everything in my life I love, then there was Erin, I relived the moments before, feeling the same things and some new ones to. I am not stupid my heart is telling me I love her but..."

"The physical body thing?"

"Yes, and that Lynx well you heard him if I let her leave I will never see her again. I am still confused, not about how I feel for. But if it is strong enough for me to cross over a boundary never have in my life. " Michiru rubs her friends back.

"Well you know it is probably dinner time maybe if we all go out and have a nice long meal it will help you collect your thoughts." Setsuna groans and leans against the other woman.

"If we survive this Michiru....I am going to kill you. Between the house and....our help I am going crazy."

Erin clears her throat and stands up.

"Umm....Me and Haruka have gotten what we needed. Uh..." Erin rubs the back of her neck. "I need to close the grove so could you all stand in the center please..." The group looks at each other and does as Erin asks.

"I kind of feel stupid with people in here..." Erin chuckles slightly, se closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She stands motionless for a moment

Let the powers attend as I am about to close a grove of druids in this place.

Peace prevails in all for corners and thought out the grove

Let any power remaining from this working return to the Earth for its blessing.

Setsuna raise an eyebrow as she sees a faint blue stream come from Erin's feet to the center of the circle and disappear, After a few moments the stream disappears,.

"What was that?"

"Huh? oh extra energy left over from the ritual. Don't want to leave it no clue what may happen."

I now invoke the sword of swords..

Erin draws a sword and points the blade towards the sky.

"Where did she get that?"

"There are a lot of things like that you need in the ritual, she has athema, which is a dagger, then there is a sword. Not counting the needless amount of herbs, crystals and aromas"

From the raising sun, three rays of light;

From the living earth, three stones of witness;

From the eye and mind and hand of wisdom.

They all watches as the grove start to fade, revealing the rooftop where they really are.

"This is insane, I agree with Hotoru this is kind of cool.." Haruka laughs and hugs Michiru.

`"How does she remember all this?" Haruka just shrugs.

Three rowan staves of knowledge,

From the fire of the sun .the forge; 

From the bones of the earth, the steel; 

From the hand of the wise, the shaping;

Everyone continues to watch the grove continuing to fade almost just a blue circle.

"I would never believe this if I didn't see it..."

From these Excalibur 

By the sword of swords,

I pledge my faithful service

To the living earth our home and mother.

Erin sheathes the sword ,closes her eyes takes a deep breath." Setsuna and Michiru still in a small bit of awe Hotoru overjoyed.

Awen

Awen

Awen

Erin raises her hand to the south to salute the spiritual sun. She then starts to walk clockwise around the circle, the faint blue light of the circle disappearing behind her footsteps. Erin comes to a stop the whole circle gone, the cool air on the roof hitting the group causing them to shiver. Everyone heads in side, Erin lingers to collect her tools, Setsuna waiting for her.

"Erin.." Erin looks over at Setsuna as she holds the door open.

"Aye love? Did you not find the answer you sought?" Setsuna shakes her head yes as they work their way back down to their floor.

"No that is not it, it is kind of an odd personal question." Erin opens the door to their floor letting Setsuna through.

"Aye, so what do you want to know?" Setsuna touches Erin's arm, Erin stopping and looking at her.

"How do you do it? How can you do all this, the magick, ghost, demons everything the rest of the world thinks is fake. How do you continue to live so easily with it? Are you not worried people will get mad, laugh or that it will ruin your life?" Erin arches an eyebrow at the question, leaning back against the wall, her arms across her chest holding the sword, herbs and other assorted things from the circle.

"Magick ,ghost, demons the paranormal are part of my life. If someone thinks it is not real and belittles me for it. Then I do not want a person that closed minded around. If they are so closed to the issue. What about others that may come up, how am I supposed to trust someone I cannot talk to. I live my life the way I do because it makes me happy...."

Erin pauses and chuckles. "Well it can be a lonely job, as for what other people think, again if they are so foolish to mock another's beliefs just because they are not what the mass believes. Then I do not want them around. Ruining my life the only way that could happen is if those people cross the line and attempt something physical harm against property, my family or me. If they took it that far, no matter what you are society you are in, will not stand for someone harming another for his or her ideals." Erin laughs.

"The short version is believe in yourself and do things that make you happy, screw what other thinks, they are not what makes you happy." Erin smiles and walks away chuckling to her self.

Setsuna smiles shaking her head as she walks into the room, Michiru and Haruka grin seeing her smile. _Erin maybe right ,even if Steven finds out......and making love to Erin cold not be that different....can it?_

"Hey Sets...you look like the cat that swallowed the canary. Win the lottery or something?" Setsuna chuckles and looks around the room slowly, Haruka and Michiru curled up in a blanket trying to watch a movie while Hotoru keeps walking around in a circle.

"Hotoru honey what are you doing?"

"I am trying to make a circle like Erin but I am getting is dizzy..." Haruka chuckles.

"Little one that was her closing the circle, to get to that again she has to cleanse the area draw the circle and call the guardians" Hotoru blinks look at Haruka then she flops on the other bed.

"I think I will wait for Erin..."Everyone laughs, Setsuna lying down next to Hotoru, "You seem happier mom."

"Yes I got some good advice from some friends, now I feel better.." Haruka's stomach growls loud, Michiru giggles and Haruka blushing.

"Oh yeah, I am hungry, we still going out to dinner?" Michiru laughs and tackles Haruka the pair falling off the bed Setsuna laughing.

"Ok, I suppose we all need a nice quiet meal, Haruka you going to get Erin?"

"Nope, I do not have a death wish... I can go in the room, get clothes and shower stuff like that . But don't mess with Erin."

"Why?"

"After she knows the rites the order and whatever she will stay up all night getting supplies ready...." Setsuna rolls her eyes.

"That is just stupid, come on Haruka..." Setsuna grabs Haruka and pulls her out of the room to her room next door. "Look you can get your clothes shower what ever you need. Since I am more of a woman then you I will get Erin." Haruka slides the card in unlocking the door.

"Your funeral..." Haruka slips in to the totally black room, Erin in the fair corner books all over a table, her laptop on the desk.

"Haruka that you?" Setsuna looks at Haruka and moves towards Erin.

"Yeah just getting some clothes we are going out for food. Don't suppose you want anything"

"No I am fine, have fun..." Erin leans back against the window frame, exhaling smoke. "Ok protection spell on the portal is no problem....but should I leave 2 or 4 crystals" Setsuna shakes her head, as she slides between the table and the desk to put her arms over Erin's shoulders. Erin raises an eyebrow but does not move.

"Why don't you just stay around, then you can add more if you want..." _Ok.....did someone hit her on the head, Setsuna is acting like I am her husband boyfriend or whatever.._

"Setsuna love you feel ok?"

"Of course why do you ask?'

"Ah...you haven't been drinking either?"'

"No, but you are welcome to test yourself...." Erin just sits there for a moment._ Ok it is official she has been possessed by something or I am lying knocked out bleeding from a head injury.._

"Setsuna....you should get going you do not want to miss dinner...."Setsuna shakes her head grabbing the other's arm pulling her towards the door,

"Not without you..."Erin scrambles and manages to grab her undershirt and shirt before she is pulled out of the door.

"What in the bloody hell..." Erin slides her undershirt on then pulls the shirt over her head. "Haruka I think you may need to go inside and get me some crystal or something. Setsuna has been possessed....." Haruka looks over at Michiru, then Setsuna all three of them laugh. " Ah great they all are..." Erin turns walks down the walkway to get away fro the group.

"Haruka shouldn't we catch her?" Haruka smiles and kisses Michiru on the cheek, "Nah Tuscan and Rasputin will stop her."

"Rasputin?"

Erin grumbles as she looks for a way into the build other then the way she came. She walks past their cars but smacks into something soft and warm about 3 cars farther up. Erin grumbles as she takes a step back to see what she walked into. She groans, closing her eyes and throwing her head back.

"Rasputin come on, I have work to do. Give me a break....wait why are you blocking me in the first place...." Erin turns as Rasputin points towards the group coming around the corner. "

"Yea so? They are clients, that is why I need to get back to work." Rasputin snorts hot air in Erin's face. "Thanks for the steam shower..."

Michiru ,Hotoru, and Setsuna stop to stare at the huge black dragon blocking Erin's path.

"That's Rasputin..." Haruka says as she unlocks the cars.

"So in the astral plane....the place at the end of the grove...."

"Yup Rasputin guards Erin there."

"How did you get him to help?"

"I didn't have to as soon as you pulled Erin out of the door he was gone. I guess they approve of Setsuna."

" How could you tell..." Haruka sighs before shaking her head at Erin, who is vainly trying to argue with the dragon.

"I felt her energy change."

"Huh, what about Tuscan?""

"Same thing energy change, Now could we get in the car I am starting to freeze."

"How are we suppose to get Erin over here?" Haruka looks over at Rasputin and waves the creature over. Rasputin picks up Erin by the back of the shirt and hangs her in front of Haruka.

"Haruka I am going to kill you..." Haruka shakes her head, Erin hanging in the air arms across her chest.

"Look I don't care if you eat or not, I am hungry and standing out here is cold so, I am going to get into the car. You Setsuna, Tuscan and Rasputin can figure the rest out. " Haruka climbs into the drivers seat," Michiru looks over at Haruka from the front passenger seat.

"You really think she will come with us?"

"She has to Michiru mama the big black dragon will not let her down other wise, and her puppy Tuscan will grab her pant leg." Haruka and Michiru look over at Hotoru and chuckle..

"No mention of what your mom may do to her...." Hotoru shutters.

"It is to scary to think of...." Haruka and Michiru start to laugh hysterically.

.Erin looks over her shoulder at the large beast, getting another puff of hot air in her face.

"Well never freeze with you around." Erin sighs. "Is there any way in Avalon I can talk you guys into letting me go back to work..."

"Nope..." Tuscan barks and Rasputin snorts.

"Glad I have short hair or I would have a giant cow lick. Fine I submit, you win I will go with them ...."Rasputin drops Erin, who lands on her knees grumbling. Setsuna smiles up at the dragon as she grabs Erin's arm.

"Thank you..." Rasputin nuzzles her briefly before fading away. Erin grumbles under her breath, she steps back and lets Setsuna in the car first she takes the other side so Hotoru is between the two of them.

"Alright Hollywood, let's get you food before you start eating Michiru..." Erin gets this evil grin "Or have you started already?" Michiru buries her face in her hands her whole body red. Haruka glares at Erin.

"I am so going to get you."

"I am shaking in my boots...." Erin rolls her eyes and leans against the window. Haruka looks back at Setsuna through the mirror. Setsuna smiles back at the driver, Haruka snickering as she drives to get food.

1A sprite that lives in trees, mostly oaks, Druid shamans contacted them for inspiration


	5. Clean Your Plate

They all sit at a large steak house in a quiet corner, everyone happy and warm their food being delivered promptly. Haruka and Michiru are flirting of course and Hotoru is trying to look over Erin's shoulder to see what is hidden in her coat.

"Ah come on let me see.." Erin looks up and over at the young child.

"See what? I don't have anything...."

"You do to, you are reading something I have seen your turn the pages..." Erin grumbles hoping the other didn't hear.

"I will let you see later ok? I promise you can come in my room and look at all my books." Hotoru grins and glomps Erin with joy.

"Ok..." Setsuna looks over at Haruka, noticing Erin as not eaten.

"Haruka..."

"Hmm.." Haruka looks over at Setsuna.

"What you need?"

"Does Erin always eat this slow..." Haruka looks over and laughs.

"No, I bet if I ...Hey Erin you going to finish that?" Erin continues reading as she picks up the plate.

"No, I am good you can have It.." Haruka takes the plate the older woman not batting an eye.

"Yup I was right...I bet she is going thru her familiar and dragon spells...."

"Why don't you just take them from her?" Haruka looks over at Michiru like she just told her she was dying.

"Like I told Setsuna, I don't have a death wish."

"I don't mind sitting here for a few hours, but we have to get food into Erin."

"Yeah she is being kind of wreck-less, she wants to do the portal and tear by herself..."Setsuna and Michiru look at each other confused.

"I am going to assume that is bad...so any ideas?" Haruka snickers, causing Setsuna and Michiru raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"What?"

"Well you could always I did on her 21th birthday...." Haruka chuckles.

"Why do I have the feeling I am not going to like this idea Michiru..."

"Ruka it not something graphic is it? you have to remember Hotoru is with us."

"It will only get graphic based on what the woman decides to do..."

" I am really starting to not like this idea. Any other ideas?"

"Setsuna we have not heard Haruka's idea."

"Fine..." Setsuna leaning her head back against the booth.

"I sat a hot woman in her lap the woman on Erin's hands..." Setsuna twitches slightly.

"Not as bad as I except to be, don't like..." Hotoru shakes her head at the group.

"You think to much, mom can you stand up for a second..." Setsuna looks over at her daughter and stands up stepping to the side. Hotoru grins as she shifts in her seat then flops in Erin's lap scooping up the books and quickly running out of the booth.

"HEY!!! Thought we had a deal..." Erin slides out to go after Hotoru, but Setsuna steps in the way. "Ah man....what I came with you guys. What more do you want.?"

"Erin you idiot we all came for dinner and you have not eaten anything.." Erin looks over at Michiru and snorts.

"I am not hungry ok..." Hotoru comes trotting back to the table, Erin glaring at her. "Ok where did you put them..." Hotoru shakes her head no and hands Setsuna her car keys she did not know she stole. Erin groans and smacks herself in the forehead.. "You guys are starting to make the Oni look more friendly..." Setsuna scoffs and pushes Erin back into the booth, before she sits down.

"Ah come on Erin eat, get energy don't know how much Setsuna will take out of you tonight. Erin slams the glass on the table she was drinking and spits the water across the table at Haruka.

"WHAT!?!?" Setsuna blushes but still laughs with Michiru looking at the dripping Haruka.

"Damn it I knew I should have waited...." Haruka looks over at Erin .

"Look just eat man, you are horrible out numbered when it was just me, but Michiru, Setsuna, Hotoru and Setsuna has Rasputin and Tuscan helping..." Erin groans and puts her forehead on the table.

"Fine....still have no idea how she got them to do that....."

Haruka smiles as she unlocks the car door holding open for Michiru.

"I feel better now..." Michiru laughs as she sits down.

"I hope so as many as you ate I was worried you were going to turn into cow." Haruka chuckles, looking over her shoulder.

"Hey Setsuna what wrong? The door is unlocked"

"Huh, nothing I just wondering where Erin went.."

"Erin...I she is probably smoking around the corner. We can drive over there..."

"No I will get her..." Setsuna walks away from the car.

Erin sighs, closing her eyes her head against the wall.

"God what am I going to do about the Oni..." Erin raises an eyebrow when she feels someone caress her arm. "Ah...." Erin dons a sideways smirk, from the touching remembering having felt it for over the past 13 years.

"What are you doing back here?" Erin scoffs.

"Kind of obvious I am smoking...."

"But why way over here?"

"My client has a child...." The woman leans against Erin. _Meave...._

"Client,,," Setsuna clears her throat arms across her chest as she comes walking up.

"Yes that would be me...." The woman looks at Setsuna, Erin rolls her eyes.

"She doesn't look like she can handle you .." Setsuna's jaw drops,, Meave's eyes have a mischievous glint as she stares at the woman.

Haruka, sighs and starts the car.

"This is stupid.." Haruka pulls out of the space and goes the same direction as Setsuna.

"Haruka?"

"Waiting in the car while they are in the cold. Why would Setsuna want to walk over there by herself. Even if she wanted to neck with Erin the car is warmer anyway...." Michiru chuckles and puts a hand on Haruka's.

"Haruka I really doubt that is what she is doing that."

"You think so? I figure she is frustrated and flustered she may just go for it and jump..." The three women look up as the headlight s comes around the corner. Erin pushes off the wall, putting out the remains of her cigarette.

"Right....let me end this quickly and leave no doubt..." Erin puts her arm over the still shocked Setsuna, pulling her against . "You my dear..." Erin glances at the woman as she walks Setsuna to the car and opens the door facing the other woman. "Can't handle me, you lack the class, elegance, intellect and strength,." Erin sneers "You don't even have enough to be with in 20 feet of me,,," Erin gets in the car and shuts the door, Michiru and Haruka staring at her. "Wha? Got something on my face?

"Erin you just...."

"What?"

"You just insult the hottest chick I have seen next to beauty of my angel.."

"Yeah and?"

"Erin I think what Ruka wants to know is why?" Erin gives them a brief smile. _Just Meave she will be around again_

"It is just an ex....."Haruka, Michiru just stare at Erin for a moment, before heading back to the hotel,

Haruka pulls the car to a stop, Erin getting out before Haruka kills the engine heading to her room.

"Something is bothering her.." Michiru look over at Haruka and frowns.

"Setsuna you ok back there?"

"uhn Yes I am thank you. Did Erin ..."

"Yup.." Haruka wraps her arm around Michiru's waist lightly nibbling at the smaller woman's neck. Setsuna follows them to the rooms, Hotoru taking and squeezing her hand.

"No worries mom, Erin is not mad at you, she really likes you..." Setsuna smiles down at her daughter as the group go back into the room.

"I know sweetheart, I am just ...really confuse right now..."

"More adult bird and bees things I don't understand?" Setsuna ruffles the girl's hair.

"Yeah something like that." Setsuna sits down next to Haruka and Michiru on the bed, Hotoru taking control of the TV.

"Hey Setsuna you look like you saw a ghost..."

"No....I caught a glimpse of Erin's eye when she was talking to that woman...."

"Oh...Setsuna you know if you reject her she is not going to look at you like that right?"

"Yes I know, but it was just so.." Setsuna shivers. Michiru rubs the woman's back.

"I don't know what to tell you, Setsuna, the only one who can give you answers to all your questions is in the other woman..."

"Oh, that reminds me, I am suppose to go over the basic way things are going to go tomorrow. Ah...We are going to take care of that portal first, then zig zag from room to room, till we get to the tear and Krieger. I...don't think Erin wants you two in there when we deal with the Oni...:

"Oni?" Haruka looks over at Setsuna and nods.

"Yes that is what attacked Michiru, there technically is no way to destroy it but Erin is mix and matching a bunch of spells to do it. It will probably knock her out and she will sleep for a couple days."

"Why is she going to try to remove it and not send it away?"

"It will not leave there is to much energy from the house. Erin knows what she is doing, I am just kind of worried since she has interest in Setsuna, she may push herself so hard she will die."

"Can you really do that?" Haruka shrugs putting her lips to Michiru's forehead.

"No clue, but if anyone can it's Erin, I have seen her get rid of demons, and be technically dead for 3 days before starting to breath again...."

"That can't be possible...." Haruka looks over at Setsuna and smiles at her weakly.

"She goes into some type of hibernation her heart only beats once every minute something like that, just enough to keep the blood moving around. We need to talk about something not as depressing. Ah... How are you going to decorate the house when you finish? I will be around if you need anything.". Setsuna groans, looking over at the two .

"Can I have your key card Haruka?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I am tired and want to lay down...." Haruka looks at her for a moment before handing the card to her.

"Ok but be-careful of Erin..." Setsuna stands and waves Haruka off.

"So tomorrow...you going to be ok?" Haruka smiles and kisses Michiru softly.

"Yeah, Erin is my big brother....in a way she would never to push anyone to do something they don't want. She is a good teacher, but she refuses to let me take care of the tear and Oni....I don't blame her on the Oni, all you can do is chase them away not get rid of them."

Setsuna sighs as she uses Haruka's key card to enter the dark room, she lays on the closest bed, which was the one Erin had been sleeping in. Erin is to wrap up in her own thoughts to notice anyone came into the room.

"Gods...... I can't ban it, I can't technically destroy it can I? No spell I have will take enough from it to make it leave." Erin sighs and swallows hard ,closing her eyes. "I am going to have to use my arm....Haruka is going to kill me.....well if the 20 thousand or so souls don't suffocate me first." Setsuna is lying silently on the bed listing to Erin. _Soul suffocating her what is she talking about.._

Erin groans and puts her head in her hands. "She is going to be so pissed I am going to have to get the guys to throw her out of the house." Erin looks out at the sky, and smiles softly. "I just can't leave the smallest chance of anything hurting Setsuna..."Erin chuckles.

"Or little Hotoru, I mean Haruka has Michiru now so she has a family. Besides I am not technically dead, just sealed away with over 20 thousand cursed souls. I have a lot of energy, using your emotions is one of the best ways to gather energy. I love that woman, she doesn't even notice. That is how it always happens I guess, using that energy to do this....no matter how many crystal Haruka tries to use, there is no way in a life time she can get rid of them all. I just hope she does not use me as a coat rack or something..."Erin stands up and laughs.

"I can just see it now Haruka scream at me beating on my chest trying to wake me up calling me an idiot for risking my life ...." Erin smiles. "Love can be a bitch that way, though I should be able to keep the guys around to help protect them, that life force is from the earth not me.. Alright enough ranting like an insane love sick fool I need to take a shower..." Erin strips down to her boxers "Besides the only way to get rid of so much hate and distain is love like in the corny old romance novels..." Erin laughs and walks into the shower. Setsuna gets up and sneaks past the bathroom back over to the others.

Haruka looks up and smiles as Setsuna comes back in.

"Hey feeling any better?"

"Kind of, Haruka, Erin's arm..." Haruka quirks an eyebrow and sits completely up.

"Yeah, it got fucked up in that video remember?"

"I know, but...can it done anything...on the spiritual level?" Haruka looks at Setsuna for a moment, gauging her express.

"Yeah....why?"

"Say she tried that on the Oni..." Haruka's face instantly turns white, Michiru frowning and hugging the woman.

"Is it that bad Ruka?"

"An Oni on average has at least 20,000 souls of the damned, twisted, tortured and darkest souls. Erin would...kill herself, maybe put herself in a permanent comma if she was lucky. It is a suicide mission. Why? Setsuna did you hear Erin say something?" Setsuna shakes her head no and looks at the floor.

"So Erin can take other's souls into her body with the arm?"

"Yea we use it for possessions mostly, Setsuna are you sure you are ok?" Setsuna nods, Michiru frowns watching her friend.

"Yes, I am going to take a walk out side..." Setsuna disappears, Michiru looks at Haruka.

"I need to talk to her..." Haruka nods, Michiru grabs her coat and catches up with Setsuna. "Alright Setsuna what do you know?" Setsuna looks over at Michiru and swallows.

"You promise not to tell Haruka?"

"Yes of course,"

"Michiru I mean really no matter what...." Michiru gives Setsuna a very concerned look.

"Yes Setsuna, now what is wrong.?" Setsuna stops walking and faces the other woman.

"I went over to lay down, and I hear Erin talking. I guess she did not know I was there." Setsuna bites her bottom lip. "She said the only way she can get rid of the Oni is by using her arm to suck all the souls out into her. She could not leave any chance that me, Hotoru or you would get hurt." Setsuna swallows and looks at the ground, "She has probably had a will and papers drafted to give Haruka everything. She knows Haruka will be ok, now that she has us. But..." Michiru frowns wrapping her arms around the sobbing woman.

"Setsuna this is not your fault, Erin made this choice one her own. She did not feel forced, or required, she is 28 years old Setsuna. I mean I would love to find another way, But don't have the faintest clue, to even start. I really think....we should both go and talk to Erin." Setsuna looks at Michiru in surprise.

"Why? I can't be with her, you know I can't I am still scared he will come out like e always does."

"Setsuna you are 26 year old, not child you can defend yourself. Do you really think if he did find out and came Erin or Haruka would let him near you?" Setsuna rubs her sides and looks at the ground.

"I just can't open that door, I want to but...I can't" Michiru frowns and grabs Setsuna's hand and the pair go to Erin's room.

"Setsuna, you don't have to instantly jump into bed with her. Just tell her, talk to her. She may look scary but like Haruka told us she is a big pussy cat."

"You won't just shove me in and run off?" Michiru shakes her head no, Setsuna bites her lip and uses the card to open the door.

Erin's back is to the pair as the ruffles her hair, the set of Wolves eyes tattooed on her back moving with her movements.

"I wonder if Setsuna is ok...." Erin throws the towel on the floor. "The poor woman looks so scared of something. Maybe its me, would not be the first time..." Erin grabs an undershirt and pulls it over her head then turns seeing the pair. "Oh, hey...how did Setsuna manage to disengage you from Haruka's lips?" Erin grins it instantly turning to a frown seeing the looks on the women's faces. Erin turns on some lights on and pulls some chairs out for the pair.

"Come on sit down..." Erin picks up her books from the table and sets the on the floor. "You two are ok right? Nothing has hurt you?"

"No Erin, me and Setsuna just need to talk to you, "Erin raises an eyebrow , as she reaches behind her and turns on a stove to boil some water.

"Ok, you worried about tomorrow or something?"

"No, Erin, please um, let Setsuna talk there are some things you should know about." Erin frowns looking over at the woman. Setsuna fusses with her hands as she looks into her lap.

"Erin, I don't want you to think I don't love you. I do ,being around you talking to you, laying next to you anything. I love you. the physical barrier , just have to go slow I guess, then there is him..." Erin quirks an eyebrow in interest at Setsuna's words." I am worried if he finds out I am not the perfect mold like he wants he will hurt me, he always finds me no how far I go. ." Michiru looks up hearing wood splinter under Erin's grip. "then of course it is new to me so, I may be a little jumpy"

Haruka is lying back in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Huh that is one long walk, I wonder if everything is ok....." Haruka looks over at Hotoru who is very occupied with the TV. "Hey Hotoru if I leave for a bit you be ok?"

"Yeah of course..." Haruka gets up and grabs her coat.

"Thanks.." Haruka slips out the door looking for the pair.

"Ah...may I ask who He is?" Setsuna looks at the floor, Michiru stroking her back.

"One of her ex, Hotoru's dad ,guy was in the navy...." Erin noticeable twitches.

"Oh, so let me understand this correctly. Setsuna true has interest in me on a more then platonic way.. There is still a slight physical barrier issue, which really not an issue. Setsuna is scared her crazy Ex will find out and come hurt/kill her is keeping her from exploring this option? because he some how he always finds out. You sure he is not the she is mine and if I can't have her no one can type?"

"Yes Erin, Steven is very jealous and short tempered. We have moved 8 different times and he always manages to find us." Erin sneers.

"Tell you what I see him, I am going to be putting him 6 feet under before I will let him within 200 feet of Setsuna."

"Yes, Erin I am sorry I .."

"Setsuna, I am going to tell you something not even Haruka knows. The mystery of my parents, no one knows who they are, Raghnall is not my real last name I don't think I even remember my real name."

"Erin Raghnall is not your real name?" Erin shakes her head no.

"It is Gaelic for Irish wonderer, Only thing I knew was I was Irish so yeah that is not import. My dad was a real bastard, he beat mom, cut her and me up with a knife. He was a drunk so mom would always forgive him because he was different sober." Erin scratches her nose. "One night I came home from some little job I had. I heard my mom screaming, my dad and a few of his drunken friends were raping her. I lost..." Erin laughs. "That is when I found out I was different, I just can't even explain how mad I was, well Ragnarok. He is a dragon/werewolf hyper thing. He is pure hate and distain. He came out of me, he shredded and ripped the men apart, all 12 of them including my father."

Haruka scratches the back of her head and stops outside Erin's door.

"Ok, I have circled the building three times, checked the cars, there is not upstairs" Haruka pauses staring at Erin's door." No way....they wouldn't be...well may as well try..." Haruka walks over and knocks on the door.

" When I was 8 I lost my temper..." Erin scratches the back of her head. " My mother called me a devil child and threw me out. I was covered in the men's blood, Ragnaork just placing a hand on my shoulder. As I walked off I heard a gun shot I assume my mom shot herself, don't know or care. Eventually got picked up for the orphanage so you know, Your Ex is still around I am to assume, but you are not fighting him by yourself anymore."

Erin looks up as there is a knock on the door. Michiru pats Erin's hand and goes to get the door. "The ideal behind this is, everyone is scared of something. The fear is always going to be there, you are always going to stumble and may be fall. But you have people who love you, they will protect you from anything and they will never back down, it sounds stupid, but that is why I saved Haruka. Her family blew her off like mine did me..."

Michiru opens the door to a very shocked Haruka.

"Michi? What are you doing here?"

"Setsuna and me needed to talk to Erin...." Haruka gives her a funny look.

"About what...." Michiru looks at the floor.

"I promised I would not tell you, but come in. You can find out for yourself." Michiru steps aside so Haruka can come in. Erin reaches back grabbing a kettle of hot water and pours some in her tea.

"You want any love?"

"Can I share with you? I kind of..." Erin chuckles waving to Michiru and Haruka.

"Aye of course but I warn you I drink odd teas." Erin pauses looking over at the petrified woman. "Setsuna come hell or high water you do not have to deal with it on your own. It does not just affect you , it affect everyone. Whatever you decide everyone will support you."

Erin leans over to look at Haruka.

"Hey beach bum, you want some tea?"

"Depends you drinking that weird stuff..." Michriu looks at Haruka funny Erin snorts.

"To you anything but earl grey is weird so...yeah...Michiru love how about you...." Setsuna watches the three as the two brothers mock each other endlessly, Michiru laughs and leans against Haruka. Setsuna smiles softly looking up at the eldest woman stick her tongue out at Haruka who does the same

. _Why am I keeping myself out in the cold? They all are a happy family why the hell am I just standing out alone? Because of Steven......._"Setsuna looks over at the group one last time. _Her being a woman....does not really matter just new area, They would never let me get hurt, they will keep him away.... I know they will _Setsuna chuckles at her self as she moves over and leans against Erin's shoulder. Erin smiles and puts her arm around Setsuna.

"You know I don't want to hear your smart mouth Haruka you were the one that gave me Chicory coffee....." Haruka sticks her tongue out.

"Hell you need help in that department .." Erin snorts.

"Erin..." Erin looks down at Setsuna.

"Aye.."

"You are not going thought with the Oni plan right..." Erin stares at Setsuna for a moment, then sighs.

"No, you and Haruka would chase me through the after life to bring me back to beat me to death. " Everyone laughs, then Haruka pauses.

"Wait what plan..."Haruka looks at Setsuna then Erin. "You were going to use your arm!?!?" Haruka slaps Erin. "What the hell man."

"Chill out ok I give up I won't do it but I have to figure something out."

"Well it explains the tea," Haruka leans back in her chair. "Ok, so we still going to blind it to Krieger?" Erin nods, scratching at her jaw, Michiru smiles watching as Setsuna falls asleep on Erin's chest.

"But Krieger can control him?"

"I don't think so I am going to use a errant familiar spell on him, to keep him from using its powers."

"Ah I don't want to sound stupid but, so far you are going to basically tie the Oni to Krieger?"

"Yeah basically, after that though we don't know. That is a lot of negative energy, probably going to shake the whole house."

"So you need a really big spell?"

"I suppose you could think of it that way, a spells power is based on the user or users energy, if they are in good standings with the lord and lady the lord, lady and guardians protect you from all negative energy."

"But they can't give you a boost or something?" Both Haruka and Erin shake their head no.

"Can you to just do separate spells?" Erin raises an eyebrow looking at Haruka.

"That may work, one protection spell for the house, you think you could handle a dragon protection of the house rite?" Haruka blinks and stares at Erin.

"Ah...yeah I think so"

"What is the difference?"

"Dragon spells are....a little more complex and requires both dancing and chanting. But if...when Haruka does this spell it will cleanse the entire house and seal so no more negative can enter."

"So like a force shield for negative energy?"

"Yup, but Erin what are you going to do?" Erin leans back in her chair.

"I don't know your protection spell will shred Krieger like a fine cheese grader and plug up the holes. The Oni....I suppose I can call all the dragons...." Haruka falls out of her chair, waking Setsuna.

"Erin that's.." Haruka counts in her head.

"21 I know...."

"Huh 21 what?" Erin smiles looking over at the sleepy Setsuna, rouse from her sleep.

"Dragons love."

"Erin that is a lot, I mean a lot of power, that is like nuking an ant...."

"Haruka it is an Oni one dragon do a few hundred we going to need everything we got."

"Wait you are going to do dragons and the guys? "

"Relax Haruka not by myself everyone will be in the circle mostly for safety reason."

"Just for laughs Erin can you calculation that an numeric way?" Erin sighs, stroking Setsuna's hair the woman quickly falling back asleep."

"Energy of a soul on average is....4-5 V spike right, dragon does 1000 lets say souls, the guys about the same 1000. 59 times 5 Vs is.....295,000. that being a lower figure...." Haruka just blinks at Erin, Michriu speechless as well. "100,000 is about the power level for an average Oni..."

"Erin that is almost 3 times what we need." Erin shrugs.

"Yeah but it is a very active house, I would say this Oni has more around 50,000 souls then 20.000."

"Every so that is only..." Haruka leans her head back to think

"250,000..." Haruka glares at Erin.

"Damn math genius.... alright I guess I see your point, but can you control that much?" Erin scratches her head.

"Don't know, lets find out. I hope so..." Erin yawns " can always use me as a conductor and run everything through me..."

"Yeah, I suppose we will just have to play it by ear when we get there...

"I need a nap..." Erin falls asleep Haruka laughs.

"Son of a bitch, Tuscan man how the hell does she do that" The large werewolf shrugs.

"She can just turn her energy and off I guess .I know we are a direct feed, power comes up one sides and takes the negative down the other. We are a big filter system."

"Wouldn't that give her endless power...." Tuscan points to Erin severally scars.

"Human body can only with stand so much, the best we can figure Erin tolerates so much, she we were her only friends so she has always been pulling energy and the bigger she got..."

"The more energy you can store. But won't someone try to make super men or something?"

"I suppose they can try but the mental and spiritual concentration as well as preparation to act this level is pain staking and very few people are able to do it."

"Well now I know why she is so anal about every thing." Haruka looks around then smiles at Michiru, "You want to help me get these two in the bed and we do the same "

"I 2nd that motion...." Michiru sets Setsuna up straight as Haruka pull Erin out of the chair onto her shoulder.

"Ompf.....Erin for someone who hardly eats your ass is heavy...." with aid from Michiru they manage to get Erin into the bed. "Ah......Michiru should we like strip Setsuna down or something?"

"Ah...I think so.." Haruka sighs as her and Michiru get Setsuna, over to the bed, putting her next to Erin, before stripping her down to her underwear."

"If she gets pissed I am blaming you" Michiru giggles.

"Why is that?"

"She is less likely to hit you..." The couple laughs as they leave the room.

A faint image of a tall, beautiful woman, with long blonde, hair in a loose red rob and armor appears at the foot of Erin's bed.

"Now what is this...." Meave looks over the pair, moving the sheets back seeing they are both in their underwear. "Hmm, No Tosdach anam would not take another lover, it has only been 4 days...." Meave puts the sheets back. "I will check back later, I am sure if it is anything it is a drunken fling..." The woman steps away and fades.


	6. Pop Quiz

Setsuna blinks as sunlight breaks through the blinks into her eyes She slowly looks around the room trying to remember where she is. There is a knock at the door, Setsuna stands up with a large yawn and opens the door standing behind it, stretching.

"Morning Setsuna, feel better?"

"Yeah, what you need?"

"Ah you two to get up we are hungry..." Setsuna rolls her eyes at the pesky blonde.

"Have Michiru get me some new clothes at least."

"Can do...." Haruka trots off to get Michiru, Setsuna glances over at the deep sleeping Erin.

"How am I supposed to wake her up? Haruka says she sleeps like a rock buried 3 miles underground." There is another knock on the door Setsuna opens it to have Michiru sneak in, holding out clothes. "Thanks."

"You seem better today"

"Glad to finally fix that house..." Michiru gives Setsuna a side ways glare.

"Really? Is that all?" Setsuna blushes.

"How you and Haruka doing?" Setsuna idly dress as she talks with Michiru.

"Good, she has been hyper all morning I swear I could use her a pogo stick..." Setsuna laughs at the mental image of a blue pogo stick with Haruka's head in the center,

"Well I am glad to hear she is in good spirits, but I meant your relationship, miss I am trying to avoid the question."

"Alright you win, we are holding up alright, we are hoping after this is done we can get more intimate. I thought Erin was joking about Haruka's sex drive, she is nuts even with that amulet." Setsuna coughs as she finished getting dressed.

"Don't tell Haruka I may hear something I do not need to."

The two women laugh, their attention draw to Erin who has woken up and is stretching. The women have to look twice but there is a light blue outline around Erin, claws on her hands and feet, mouth extended with sharp teeth and a set of wings that spread apart when she moves her shoulders.

"Let me see what knuckle head has not gotten her head stuck in the car window or something..." Erin shakes her head to wake up the outline disappearing.

"Oh she is fine..." Erin turns raising an eyebrow seeing the two women. Setsuna turns bright red and leans in to whisper to Michiru.

"Early when you said she was not missing the equipment..." Michiru giggles at Setsuna's red face as Erin digs thru piles of clothes in various places to get dressed.

"Yeah maybe if we ask she will answer...." Setsuna smacks Michiru's arm, Erin finding a pair of pants and pulls them on.

"Don't you dare..."? Erin grumbles ruffling her hair making sure there is nothing living in her hair as she grabs a shirt and pulls it over her head.

"Ah, I assume I have to go eat and I have no choice again right?"

"Good you learn quickly."" Erin shakes her head at the aqua haired woman as the three leave the room, Erin grabs her bag as they do, and Michiru stops Erin to whisper something in her ear. "Erin." Michiru checks that Setsuna is out of hearing range, before she asks the question. "I was curious what you carry...." Erin stands up right giving the girl an odd look

"Just curious huh?" Michiru nods her and Erin heading to the car with the annoyed Haruka, "I suppose I have been asked for reasons stupider... just and an average 8.5 -9 1.75 inch." Erin keeps walking getting to the car, Michiru frozen in place.

"Erin what the hell did you do to Michiru?"

"Hey I just answered her question."

"What was the question?" Erin shrugs, as she opens the bag double-checking the contents.

"Some stupid little where is the kinkiest places you had sex, probably some kind of bet..." Erin opens the door letting Setsuna and Hotoru slip on the back. Haruka climbs in grumbling about stupid questions and the cold. "You going to be ok hot shot?"

"Yeah, how are you going it...."

"I am thinking, just let whatever happen, which reminds me..." Haruka raises an eyebrow, as Erin reaches for the back of her neck.

"Erin dude, you are not? I have not see you ever take that off..." Erin gives Haruka a chuckle as she removes it, leans over and places it around Setsuna's neck. Setsuna shivers slightly, her body feeling harm and safe as if someone was holding her protecting her.

"Yeah Haruka well I guess I am different." Haruka just shakes her head as the pull up to the house. The group walking out Haruka arches an eyebrow as the guys all appear in front of Erin. " All right you know the drill help the lost over, protect them from those who give them harm." The guys nod and disappear into the building, Setsuna, Michiru and Hotoru leaning against Haruka,

"Erin you want me to cleanse?"

" No I am ok first time I have done this without the amulet need to adjust. Remember Haruka to warn the clients..." Erin walks over opening the door, quietly stepping.

"Haruka what is Erin talking about?"

"Um there are some people that call themselves other kins, a animal trapped in a human's body."

"Are you telling us Erin is going to not be human?"

"Yeah.... but not because she is an other-kin, with severe work like this, we take the form of are astral guardians...."

"Me and Michiru saw some faint blue stuff around Erin this morning, looking like she had wings, claws and teeth."

"Yeah that would be it, the more energy we use the more solid the form."

Erin whistles quietly looking around, Erin's guys moving along quickly moving the trapped, tortured and confused souls. Erin smiles and walks over setting her bag on the floor.

"All right lets have some fun." Erin takes out a small oak table about three fit wide and 4 feet tall. "Altar..." Erin hums as she juggles four small thin steel cauldrons, placing one of then on the point of north, south, east and west. "God if some onto the of order members saw this they would kill me. Always so stuffy and serious." Erin then goes around filling the south and east cauldron. Filling it halfway with sand putting incense of pine in the East cauldron and garlic in the South cauldron.

"Bloody things take so long to get ready may as well have fun with it..."Erin fills the west cauldron half way with water and put lemon incense in the cauldron. She finally goes to the North cauldron filling it half with salt and Garlic incense in the cauldron, Erin stands in the middle for a moment looking at the cauldrons "nwyfre...yup...gwyar...yup.... calas. Yup...cool...a sword.... drink horn...virgin robe..."

Haruka watches the door quietly leaning back against the car.

"Takes a while, she as to put stuff out, filling with things, when you get in you will see what I am talking about."

"I thought that you where going to repair the tear and portal first?"

"Yes we are, this will be a safe area, were you can see us, but nothing can see you. It will also be where we deal with Krieger and the Oni. "

"So it is like tying off a rope or something?"

"Yeah basically." Haruka laughs, watching the wide-eyed Hotoru. "I told you guys it takes a lot of work, and may have to stand around."

"How come the others didn't try this?" Haruka looks over at Setsuna.

"A couple of reason, they are there most time to do research. They may do smudging and cleansing rituals. When we are done...you are basically going to have a big plastic bubble around it. A lot of the others can't do this. Unless you are solitary, most Druids begin at the bottom of clan and train for 20 years to become a druid. Like I said Erin has been doing this a very, very long time."

"Since she was 8 I think right Michiru, Erin said that is when it happened?"

"Yeah I think it was 8..."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Erin whistles putting a chair the north cauldron, a sword next to it, Erin pulls a lighter out of her pocket and goes around lighting all the incense"

"Ok, set everything on fire...got Haruka's favorite part on the altar. All right bloody ball-aching rags take an eyeful because I am not letting you come back." Erin walks over to the chair at north, she takes a deep breath then walks around the circle clockwise. _God...now I can to repeat myself over and over, it works be damn it can be a pain in the ass... _Erin stops at the chair and faces to the south with a deep breathe. _Round and round we go I hope it stop I don't know_

Let the powers attend as I am about to open a Grove of a Druid in this place.

The first duty of Druids is assembled in the 

Sacred Grove is to proclaim peace on four quarters of the world, 

for without peace our work cannot proceed.

_ I kinda feel like and ass... _ Erin picks up the sword and heads to the east. Erin face's forward and holds the sword at eye level, hand on the handle the left on the sheath. _I respect the Lord and Lady and all they do...._ Erin unsheathes the sword half what then back on before pointing it outwards.

I proclaim peace in the east

. Erin lowers the sword and head south. _But after so many years, you think it would hurt them to make it shorter and less extravagant._

"How will we know she is done?"

"You will feel a really warm wave, it may open the doors I don't know but you will feel it."

"Why do these take so long?"

"Lets see, first she sets up the cauldrons alter, sword and drinking horn." Haruka smiles. " Then she has to draw the circle after some little rant, then she goes around the circle again with the sword and a third time with each cauldron, then put all four cauldrons back at the altar. After that I think she says some other chant, think it is it after that."

"Wait you said each cauldron, how many are there?"

"Four..."

"So...Erin walks around in a circle ...7 times?"

"Lets see 4 cauldrons, sword blessing on 4 corners, drawing the circle... 7 times. Yeah 7 ,4 elements 4 directions 1 for cauldron."

"Christ, no wonder she does not sleep much,"

"She has never failed anything she has tried. Personally I think she is too hard headed." They all chuckle at the remark.

"So let me understand to make sure I don't get in the way. What Erin is making now is like a bomb shelter or whatever? A big safety zone."

"Yeah but you saw how Erin had to draw a door? You can't get in or out without that knife, just like a door lock."

"But will we be able to see you?"

"Actually..." Haruka takes her pentagram off and puts it over Michiru's neck. "Now you can, because you have our necklaces, you can feel and see what we do." Haruka looks down at Hotoru. "No worries little one Erin has one for you on her arm in side..." Setsuna gives Haruka an odd look. _She even made one for Hotoru? Does this woman forget nothing? Well that is not paranormal_

_ The lord and Lady are so going to kick my ass, bet they can hear everything I think, maybe I should do show tunes, goddess hates show tunes. _ Erin stands at the altar-facing north.

I invoke the blessing of the mighty ones 

with the words that have been the bond among all Druids

_I am screwed if I use Meave , Setsuna is going to be in her Meave gets jealous real quick..._

Grant, O holy ones, thy protection; 

and in protection, strength; 

and in understanding, knowledge; 

And in knowledge, the knowledge of justice; 

and in the knowledge of justice,

And in the that love; the love of all existence,

The love of. Earth our mother and all the goodness....

" _Damn I feel like I need a Gatorade or something..._Light starts to appear around the circle Erin had walks so many times, it continues to grow until is just white light. Slowly trees littered around a small dirt path.

Setsuna raises an eyebrow looking at Michiru as indeed she feels a wave of warmth pass over them. Haruka rubs her hands together pushing herself off the car. Haruka open the large door just as Erin finishes creating the door.

"I swear there has to be a like express version..." Haruka laugh the two women and Hotoru not far behind. Erin closes the door and turns back to the group.

"Picked a lord and lady yet?

"No, I got to make sure t is not Meave."

"Wait why are waiting on them?"

"Any kind of action beyond me casting a circle, ritual for money, cleanse have to be approved by the lord and lady, kind of like a safety switch. You must have the blessing from the lord and lady or your magick will not work," Hotoru walks around the circle chuckling at the bunnies in the wood then grins as she looks over at Erin. Her body casting an image of her astral body that of a Dragon. Her hands and feet are the claws of a dragon; she also has wings on her back and a long till that loops upon it.

"Erin you look funny..." Erin smiles down at the little girl.

"Well remember how people always tell you that your inside is what counts? Well this lovely blue around me, Is what I would look like as a ghost.... sort of."

"Vivionn?"

"Eh that is more morning a lover..."

"Tea and Tephi?"

" Ah...that goes protection, path work, close, keep in mind."

"That is strength, and stamina I think that is more physical,"

"Got me there.... Ethine..."

"Invisibility...but the house is real active...Dana..."

"Powerful, but kinda vague."

"Aife?"

" She goes deal with negative energy and banish work. Lets narrow down the gods, that way we can decide a good balance."

"Oh I got it Belio+" Erin grins and pats Haruka on the back.

"Perfect, now the goddess, he does contacting sprits, petrify and pass over rite protection from enemies.

"So we nee a goddess with something purity quality and various protection."

"I hate to say this Erin but I think Queen Maeve is the best bet. She has power, perseverance, strength,"

"Yea but she also does sex Magick,

"Erin you know it would be perfect, I am sure it is fine, I doubt she will do anything." Erin sighs, Haruka leans over to whisper in Erin's ear. "Even if she goes for you and Setsuna aren't technically a couple...." Erin shakes her head.

"Lets get this over with..."Haruka turns standing behind the altar facing north.

Setsuna sits down, Hotoru following her example, as she looks at the pentagram Erin gave her. Michiru looks down and notices Setsuna is sitting down so feeling the odd man out she sits to.

"I wonder why Erin is so jump about the Meave goddess?"

"Maybe it is the sex magick thing."

"Maybe but from the sounds of these gods and goddess, they can do many things, but they have areas they are better at." Setsuna nods smiling as she watches Erin.

"Hey Michiru.... how should I tell Erin I love her..."

"You did last night?" Setsuna looks over at Michiru.

"What?"

"You mumbled it in your sleep."

I am the gracious Earth, on whom you up.

I am your sister, your mother, and the wise one; 

I wrap you gently in the warmth of my love.

That which you shall find within,

not without...not below.... not above.

Remember always, my children, be reverent. 

Be gentle. Loving and kind to each other.

And hold sacred the earth and its creatures for

I am the Lady, Creature and Mother." 

Erin looks over at Haruka and swallows" Queen Meave."

A tall beautiful blonde woman, with perfect curves slowly appears she wears a loose fitting red robe under armor, carrying a shield and spear. Haruka's jaw drops.

"That is Queen Meave?!?!"

"I told you...." The woman turns and smiles. _Ah shit she saw me. _

"Tosdach Anam is that you? Come to finish where we left a few days ago?" Setsuna raises an eyebrow remembering when she first talks to Erin her saying something about Queen Meave

"Ah no love actually I need you and Belio's help and blessing, I wish to cleanse this house and pull the souls from an Oni." Meave arches an eyebrow as she walks over sliding her hand along Erin's back.

"That does not real count I think..." Michiru pause looking over at her girlfriend Gawking at Queen Meave. Haruka shakes her head and looks over at her. Michiru smiles at Haruka. _I am paranoid_

"Hey Setsuna how sure are you that Erin knows you want to be with her?"

"I am not sure at all why?" Michiru points to Meave, Setsuna narrows her eyes slightly.

"I am not like the way this is heading..."

"An Oni?" She pauses looking around briefly." in a house like this? That is a tall orders even you. So you want Belio to help you banish the beast and me to fight them with you?" Erin glares at Haruka and motions to Meave.

"Aye love, Belio we need to remove the portals and tears." Meave drums her fingers on Erin's shoulder.

"I suppose I can give you my blessing and help."

"Thank you my lady, " Erin coughs "Queen Meave you remember my partner, Haruka right?" The woman looks over her shoulder at Haruka.

"My she has grown a lot since I saw her what...8 or 9 years ago.

"You don't think Erin will actually..."

"I don't know she did say she was with Meave when we first met her. She maybe an old lover, she is known for sex magick."

Haruka tunes out the pair's conversation and Erin's attempts to get away from the woman.

I am the echo you hear in the forest, deep 

And the Warmth of the Sun upon your face 

I am the ageless sound of the ocean's roar

And the power that's felt in every wild place

I am the wheat that rustles low on the breezes 

And the spark that ignites with hearth fire

I am the passion and power and ecstasy 

That us reached at the end of desire Belio.

A large man surround but dark smoke walks out from the path. His faces is hidden by a constant shadow, he is wearing a simple black robe with his sword and shield. Haruka swallows looking up at the man. "Erin...."

"Huh? Oh I forgot this is your first time you have worked with Belio." Erin manages to slip away, Meave sighs in an annoyed tone and goes to lean against a tree a few feet from Michiru, Setsuna and Hotoru.

"I swear that woman is impossible, never wants to play...come to her 3 times in the last 2 days. What has changed? Tosdach Anam always had a large appetite..." Setsuna and Michiru look at each other.

"Did I hear her right?"

"Yeah.... she has tried to get Erin to..."

"Then there was that woman last night," Meave scoffs " I should have put her in the bathroom of something." Meave chuckles. "Not like Erin fell for anyone, all the women or either turned off and run, "

"Hey Belio, Sorry this is my student/partner Haruka, this is the first time seeing you." The man looks over at Haruka and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"No worries Haruka, am not some horrible grim reaper or anything like that." Haruka lets out the breath she was holding. "Now Tosdach Anam, this must be a very active house if you called me, what may I help you with?"

"Ah...There is a small portal, a large tear and Oni..." The man looks at Erin for a moment.

"Well I would say those are good reason, I am to assume you plain on using dragons then?"

"Of course, I would dare not waste your time." The man chuckles,

"Of course, you have my blessing and aid, though Queen Meave? She has been very annoyed and frustrated with you."

"Yeah, I will explain it later...."

"Basically fell for that woman..." Haruka points at Setsuna.

"Her.... ah yes she is the one with a dark past Angus Og spoke of."

"Huh what? What did Angus do?"

"We can speak after the work is complete. I suggest we hurry before Meave notices your pentagram on that woman's neck."

Erin clears her throat and looks over at Haruka.

"Huh? Oh yeah, opening a door right...." Belio gives Erin a sideways look.

"Hey I got 10 years on her remember?" Belio nods as Haruka opens a door, Michiru stands up and looks at Haruka.

"You going to be ok?" Haruka smirks and winks at Michiru.

"No problems love with big and ugly and Belio I am fine, you got my pendant anyway you will know if anything is wrong." Haruka kisses Michiru softly and slips out Belio nodding to Michiru as well. Erin grumbles and heads for the door, but Meave grabs her arm.

"Ah...Meave love, I am not going to leave you here, I just have to help little one open a circle for Belio...."

"I may look young and beautiful Tosdach Anam but I was not born yesterday, just wanted to give you a kiss good luck..." _Ah fuck this is not good..._Meave pulls Erin over, wrapping round her kissing Erin deeply, sliding her tongue into Erin's mouth. She moan as Erin's tongue engages in battle with hers. Erin looks over for Belio with could you help me here look. Belio sighs and pulls Meave from Erin.

"You said a kiss not a make out session." Meave blows off Belio.

"You are jealous you aren't getting any." Erin groans.

"We will open a door for you in a second Belio, and Meave." The woman looks over at Erin. "Guard these women for me." Meave looks over at the group with distain.

"Ok, but only because it is you...." Erin closes the door, then rolls her eyes and spits on the ground. Haruka laughs at Erin.

"Oh man I wonder what Setsuna is thinking now..." Erin grunts and shoves Haruka into the garage.

"Shut it she told me she loved me in her sleep ok? That does not mean anything; I know she is scared of her Ex. So she is jumpy about relationships. Now then lover boy, go on and open a circle so Belio can come over then we can summon the dragons and move on. Haruka rolls her eyes.

"Man since Meave got here you is one moody son of a bitch."

"Well I am sorry if my immortal all powerful ex lover may get in a fight with Setsuna." Erin puts her arms across her chest as Haruka starts the rite.

Belio looks over at Meave as the woman sits down next to Michiru.

"Ah what is it now Meave? Why the hell are you all grumpy? Because Erin does not want to make out with you, she must have really left you frustrated. What about Wind King?"

"Actually...." Michiru whispers, Belio looks over at her.

"Never mind, the point is there millions of other people, what you going to do when Erin gets in a relationship? Run them off like last time?"

"Hey I don't want to hear from you doom and gloom if the woman is not strong enough to stand up to me then she is not right for Erin." Belio rolls his eyes, raising an eyebrow as he starts to fade.

"Play nice, I am very sure if you harm any of these women, you are going to get to see the side of Tosdasch Anam that gained my respect." Belio grumbles to himself as he appears to the pair in the garage.

" Took you long enough..."

"Meave still pouting?"

"You really need ask?"

"Ok, moving on, now, remember Haruka, normally you either use dragons or a lord and lady not both."

"Sometimes you need the combination of power and knowledge to do the job properly." Erin smiles at Belio. Haruka lights the black and white candles, as well as plenty of incense. Haruka clears her throat.

"Erin...."

"Yeah? What happens if I do it wrong?"

"They will laugh at you, that is about it...."

"So they will not hurt me?"

"Hmmm no you only get hurt if it back fires after you call them..."

"Oh that is so much better..." Haruka closes her eyes and takes a few breaths as focuses, Belio places his hand on Haruka feeding her some of his power for the rite.

O great dragons, wondrous, wise. 

Powers of water, earth, fire and skies,

Light and Darkness, Join me here. 

To sweep this space all clean and clear.

Away with evil, in with light 

Dragons of darkness and of light.

Elementals, strong and old,

restore the balance, dragons bold.

Haruka tips the dagger into the dish of salt then into the chalice of water.

"So.... ah... how did you guys run into Tosdach anyway?"

"Tosdach.... oh Erin? we bought this house, all the other mediums and investigator ran off...."

"Wait... this is for the Kayou place?"

"Yeah. How did you?"

" There is a big cosmic tear here, never could get anyone over here to close it. Damn thing mortals run in freak out, then demons chase them kill them arg it is a mess."

"So...Miss. Queen Meave, how do you know Erin...I mean Tosdach?" Meave raises an eyebrow looking over at Michiru.

"Tosdach? Oh...I met her a long time ago. Her first travel onto the astral plain, I literally walked into her. She was just looking around, I think I was going to Valhalla, for some fun, those Norse guys are insane. There are no equal for Odin do you can't use them for stuff like this. She knock me down, which surprised me, look down there she is helps me up, says sorry and walks off." Meave chuckles.

"She is the only one that did not start drooling or get scared of me, so I followed her, after a few visits I took her as a lover that was...13 years ago maybe more..." Setsuna looks at Michiru and Hotoru looks over at Meave.

"But.... Erin loves mom..." Hotoru points to Setsuna, Michiru and Setsuna, glares at Hotoru. Meave raises an eyebrow.

"Really know..."

Erin shakes her hand dry, as she comes back to the altar with Haruka.

"I hate this salt water part...'

"Hey felt like I should have been saying money for the poor with the bell."

"Yeah well go to the door I got the salt water...." Haruka grumbles and goes to the door of the garage opening it.

"BE GONE..." Erin and Haruka hiss, as a hot wave hit them both, the portal shutting with a high-pitched scream, the remaining few spirits and negative energy get sucked out the door. Haruka slams the door close. Erin seals the door with the salt water, as Haruka draws the pentagram. Erin goes and cleans out the chalice and lights some more incenses

"Man if I did not know any better I swear we were smoking pot...." Belio shakes his head at Erin. "Belio we missing any, you feel ok, not drained?" Belio smiles, as he let's his energy radiate though out the room in a light purple haze empowering all of Haruka and Erin's work.

"I am good, just got to get the dragon to seal it now."

"You heard the man Haruka call the guardian dragons and lets finish this..." Haruka gives Erin thumbs up and stands at the altar.

Meave looks Setsuna up and down and laughs.

"Yeah, Angus can predict all he wants for his little Tosdach Anam. But I am sorry, a woman she can hardly touch compared to a 13 yearlong lover. I think not." Setsuna glares at the woman.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You issues with your "physical barrier "and your ex, you really think Tosdach is going to stay around and wait? When all she has to do is walk the astral plain to me?" Setsuna stands up and walks over Meave and glares at the woman.

"I don't give a fuck who you are, how long you have done what with Erin. That woman says she loves me, nothing can make me doubt that, you can strike me down, try to chase me off whatever you want. But Erin is not coming back to you, we met her 4 days ago, when as you starting complaining about her not wanting to play and I WAS THE WOMAN IN THE BED." Meave slowly stands up, towering over Setsuna.

"How dare you speak to me like that, let alone claim Erin has feeling for you. That woman has never uttered the words I love you to anyone in her life." Meave's eyes narrow

The dragon shifts his feet and rolls his wings grumbling.

"Hey relax, she is new give her a break." The dragon looks over at Erin and sighs.

"I understand I am not upset by her."

"The balance being off?" The dragon nods, Haruka turns to Erin.

"Erin...I forgot what is next."

"Ask him if he has any suggestions," Haruka looks over at the dragon, he just sighs.

"Little one, you are wise, and have a wise teacher, this space became so by the incorrect working of Magick by those with no knowledge. As long as it does not occur again there should be no issues, I do off the suggestion of hanging a crystal over every entry point" Haruka smiles.

"Thank you..." The dragon looks over at Erin as Haruka goes back to the altar.

"Wind King is not bad, just needs guidance. She will do you proud Tosdach." Erin scratches behind the dragon's ears and horns.

Fare well to you,

O dragon fair, fire, water... earth and air.

Together we make 

Magick well by power deep and dragon spell in peace go now.

Return once more

To teach me Magick and ancient lore.

The dragon nods to Erin and lifts off flying forward disappearing with the other 3 guardian dragons. Haruka wash the blade with salt water.

"Belio..." He looks over at Haruka.

"Yes Wind king?"

"Thank you, I know I am not as good as Erin thank you for being understanding." Belio and Erin laugh as Haruka goes to close the circle. Again Belio slowly fades back to the others in the grove.

Belio raises an eyebrow seeing Erin' various spiritual forms around the circle.

"Is everything ok?" Meave snorts and leans against a tree.

" That stupid wench thinks Erin will take her over me..."

"Meave again why does it HAVE to be Tosdach, why is no other good enough? You usually go through lovers every couple days." The woman glares at the other god. "Meave.... you have been seduced by a mortal...."

"I have not!!" Belio raises an eyebrow, turning to his right as Erin and Haruka come back in.

"Tosdach..." Erin raises an eyebrow and walks over to the man.

"Aye?"

"Meave found out about Setsuna, she is ok, your friends came. But I think ..." Belio looks behind them at the woman. "I think she is addicted to you, you two have been together since you were 15. She never took another lover when you did not come by."

"Whoa whoa Belio are you suggesting the Meave, Meave who usually exhaust 30 men a night, Only wants me? out over everyone else?"

"It seems that way Tosdach, I fear if your love does not stand up and be more demanding Maeve will chase her off like the others..."

"Look let me deal with this first ok?" Belio nods "Come on Haruka...." Haruka gives Erin an odd look.

Erin shakes her head clearing it as she goes to the master bedroom.

"Can I watch?" Erin chuckles and ruffles Haruka's hair.

"Yeah, actually you now what...get up here, I will do it with you..." Erin sets the Altar to the east, setting Haruka in front of it. "Alright take this..." Erin holds out a sword." With your power hand/writing hand." Haruka nods taking the sword in her hand. "Ok now draw a circle going clockwise. "Repeat after me as you go around the circle."

By dragon power, this circle is sealed...

Haruka repeats with no issues as she goes around making a circle, flames shooting up from the area she has draw then she goes to the. At the altar Erin pats Haruka on the shoulder.

"You got it, hey you be casting sex magick on Michiru in no time..." Haruka elbows Erin. "Ok, now point the sword at the pentacle. Chant is on the paper next to you."

"Ahh... "

Dragons of spirit, height of dragons and most powerful,

bless this altar with our fire 

Let us be on in Magick, 

O Dragons great and wise.

Erin moves the chalice on top of the pentagram

"Alright trade the sword for the wand, now draw 3 circles around the chalice clockwise. like always and read the next line."

Air Fire Earth Bring Forth, Water of the land and sea purified be.

Setsuna stares at the man expressionless as Beilo sits down next to her..

"Hello my lady "

"Hi....."

"I thought perhaps I could help you in talking with Queen Meave."

"Help me? Like get her to leave Erin alone?" Beilo nods to the woman, Michiru and Hotoru getting close to hear the idea as well.

"Meave is a good woman, but she can be strong headed, she is known for having an iron will...which also comes with a fiery temper..." Belio scratches the back of his head "And sexually exhausting around 30 men every night..."

"What?!"

" I think I don't know but right now she thinks Erin is her and Erin's alone. I can only suggest you keep standing strong, trust Tosdach's powers with in that necklace to protect you."

"Ah Mr. Belio..." Belio looks over at Michiru. "I am assuming the power of 38 life forms is part of the reason" Belio smiles.

"Very true, please just call me Belio. We trying to keep a very friendly, trusting, open relationship with all who call on us .If you respect us we will respect you kinda thing."

"But how am I suppose to stand up to her other then yell at her?"

"Ah, be more aggressive, on gaining Erin's attention, you have to remember this woman is addicted to Erin like a drug, she must have it at all cost..."

Erin yawns shaking her head.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, alright sword in your power hand staff in the other, you tap the staff on the ground while you hold the sword, again the chant is next to you make it something snappy I can dance to" Erin grins

"Hey Erin why are you letting be this?"

"You need to learn dragon spells but if you think you get the chaos dragon, I need to check you for head trauma." Haruka laughs and goes back to the chant.

Come, Draconis!

Haruka takes the staff on the ground three times.

By your all-consuming Breath, I summon you

Haruka again taps the staff on the ground three times.

By your piercing gaze, I summon you.

Haruka rolls her eyes tapping the staff on the ground three times

By your mighty strength, I summon you

"God I fell like I am calling a dog or something..." Haruka mutters as she taps the ground again.

By your wisdom ancient and cunning I summon you.

Erin chuckles as Haruka continues.

"Glad I am not the only one that thinks that...." Haruka smiles.

By your magick deep and old, I summon you.

Haruka taps the staff again.

Come, Draconis, to my call.

Erin smiles as the temperature changes, the air currents moving strangle and a deep vibrating rumble all around.

"Not much on rhythm but good squirt. Ah they like you. well time to see if they eat me or not..." Erin takes the sword from Haruka and kneels in front of the altar and closes her eyes.

Michiru and Setsuna look at each the Belio.

"Um but Setsuna can't really on compete on a sexual level." Belio groans and rolls his eyes. "Why do they always jump to sex first....Tosdach loves her for who she, is not her touch or taste. She has been with Meave because she does not want to be alone. You two are wise I can see why Tosdach and Wind King fell for you."

"Why do you call Haruka Wind King?"

"Simple it is her true name, at least from a magick stand point."

"Tosdach Anam?"

"Ah that is Erin's magick name, a lot of this is based on knowing the correct name of something, you can not curse or help someone whom name you don't know"

"I can see why Erin has all those books."

"Yes to Druid knowledge is what gives them powers."

"I would expect the god of death to be..."

"More scary?" Belio looks over at Hotoru.

"Yeah.... we are people the same as you, in a way we all act different we all want certain things."

"Oh so is that why Erin has all those books on flowers, scents and rocks?"

"Yes, giving us certain things can make use stronger or likely to help her."

A large dragon, with billow of smoke and fire about him, he looks down at Erin.

"This better be good Tosdach..."

"Yeah. Close that tear and enough with the lip. You will not scare me." The dragon looks at Erin one last time before taking flight. Chaos flies around the tear, he cuts though it, scattering it about the room before burning the tear to ashes. "Thank you, I am grateful."

"Tosdach you are one of the few that ever to remember to be grateful." Erin curls her finger the dragon lowers his head. Erin reaches up, scratching behind his ears and horns" "Thank you, I can't get back there...." Erin laughs, Haruka looks at her funny.

"What is he talking about?"

"Oh these guys can't reach behind their ears and horns to scratch off all the dead scales that they shed. Throws them off balance the weight gets difference, amazing what a little 2-foot area can do. Besides they make a good soup. Now Chaos, I will tell you before I send you back, I am going to summon you again..." Erin yawns "I am going to need all the help I can, I need to destroy an Oni."

"An Oni? Tosdach you can generate enough energy on your own..."

"Yes I know but this one has been at this active house for hundreds of years." The dragon nods.

"I understand you wish to destroy all negative energy in the space then completely cleanse and seal the house."

"Aye, now we both need out rest lets send you home."

Meave and Belio look up.

"Well I will be damned, they closed it..." Michiru, Hotoru and Setsuna look around the house filling much lighter and calm.

"Michiru..."

"Yeah I feel it to...it is like a lead weight is gone..."

"You guys may need to carry Tosdach home..."

"Why?" Belio points to a yawning Erin, leaning on a slightly sleep Haruka,

"You guys miss us?" Erin chuckles sitting down and leans back against a tree.

"Sorry it took so long, we went ahead and hung crystals in the entry ways of all the cleansed rooms." Erin yawns and blinks to stay awake.

"Yeah... Meave you have any problems?" The woman stands up walking over to the sleepy Erin.

"No, that Krieger fellow and the Oni, threw a few things but nothing other then that."

"Haruka..." Erin shakes her head. "God I am tired, run the house through your head. Make sure everything but the Oni and Krieger is done."

"Ok...portal in the garage close and cleanse, tear in master bed room closed and cleanse. I am not feeling any lost or wondering souls, Belio?"

"Hmm....."the man looks around slowly. "Other then the power from the stairs, which I am assuming is this Krieger and the Oni." Haruka nods

"Ok then, we should all return and rest for tomorrow we will have a long hard fight tomorrow night, lucky it will be a full moon"

"Aye, that is going to be where Meave gets to have her fun..." Erin grumbles and closes her eyes sleeping lightly. Setsuna smiles softly at Erin and walks over to her Meave glaring at her.

"Haruka..." Looks over at Michiru and smiles.

"Yes angel?"

"I think maybe you should finish up...." Michiru points to a practically asleep Erin.

"Right good idea..."

Setsuna chuckles and kisses Erin's forehead, Erin groans

" Meave not now leave me alone..." Setsuna shakes her head at the drowsy woman; Setsuna wraps her arms around Erin and rest on her head on Erin's shoulder.

"Alright enough of this..." Haruka raises an eyebrow, Meave heads for Erin.

"Meave, leave Erin be, if you wake and annoy her you will get a very pissed dragon..." Meave blows off Belio and she grabs Setsuna by the collar, eye level to stare at the woman.

"Meave let Setsuna down, she is Erin's lover her put her down."

"Lover is the idea that you love the person and have been inmate. This.... This...whore probably hasn't even really kissed Tosdach. Tosdach is too good for her..."

Haruka looks to Belio for help all he does is point to Erin.

Erin eyes shoot open as she slowly stands up a very large dragon of dark blue mist, surrounding her body, it disappearing within the mist.

"Meave...love I am going to say this once and only once more.." Erin stands taking Setsuna from Meave, setting Setsuna down next to herself. Erin puts her arms across her chest. "Leave me alone, I am not stupid, I know you have been following me, I thought when I told you off at the dinner you would understand. You are a beautiful woman has perhaps some of the finest sexual skills. I thought we were at an understanding. It is just sex that if I don't feel like doing it anymore I won't. I know damn well you don't love me Meave, so what is it? Huh can't find anyone else close? So now you are pouting like a 5-year who toy has been taken? Meave we have been lovers since I was 15 and you are telling not once in 13 years you have not found a lover better then me? Or you just don't want to look?"

The woman stares stunned at Erin, Belio and Haruka over in the corner laughing at the woman's face.

"What? You think I care if you leave? Why would I? I can have anyone I want."

"Yeah but you still been following me around, so it is obvious you can't get **anyone** you want. Because you can't get me..." Meave scoffs

"Look if you want to go to this, used piece of trash, fine. But you never will get far with some bitch that was beaten by her ex.." Meave's words are cuts short by the Erin's hand around her neck. Erin exhales slowly; smoke coming from her mouth.

"Belio...take her, before I decide to break the harm none rule..." Belio grabs Meave's collar.

"I warned you...." Meave glares as Belio and her disappear into the forest. Erin yawns and flops down on the floor.

"Haruka could you...."

"Yeah no problem." Haruka closes the grove, collects the items. Michiru, Hotoru, Setsuna and Michiru stand amazed that the house feels so light, happy.

"Setsuna!!!" Michiru screams as a table goes flying at Setsuna. Setsuna puts her arms up to protect her face. She hears it hit and splinter, but feels nothing. Everyone is silent, Haruka looking at Erin then back to the floor where is 10 seconds ago.

"How the hell...she move...I thought she was asleep....oh...the circle duh, it was hers"

"Where did that table come from?" Michiru looks over at Krieger, the German man horrible beaten and mangled.

"He must be mad we took away all his power, he should be pretty weak in the morning...." Setsuna just stares at Erin her arms on either side of her own head, Erin breathing heavily. Erin with a grunt Erin pushes off the wall and straightens up, moving so Setsuna can get out, Erin leaning against her arm a few feet away bent over slightly. Haruka picks up the bag, and the puts her arm around Michiru's waist kissing her cheek. Hotoru and Setsuna slowly approach Erin, Erin sighs and stands up, bending backwards slightly.

""Well looks like I get a bath...." Erin grunts as she walks out side the others following quietly.

"Erin do we need to take you to the hospital? That table had to fucking hurt...."

"No shit, if I take a bath the wood will swell and come out of my back." Erin snickers. "Unless someone wants to sit on me all night and pick them out." Haruka smiles softly as she unlocks the car.

"You are one crazy bastard Erin..."Erin takes the bag and puts it in the trunk.

"Oh and the fucked arm, see thru hair did not give it away...." Haruka and Michiru laugh at the grinning Erin, whose grin disappears when she sees Setsuna. "Setsuna love you ok? Stuff like that can really shake you up, we will go back to the hotel everyone will relax get the 100mph heart beat down..." Hotoru gets in the other side of the car Setsuna sliding end before Erin. "Alright Jeves Home please my back is bloody killing me...." Haruka laughs starting the car pulling out of the drive way and heading to the hotel. 


	7. The Bitter Truth

Setsuna wraps herself as tightly around Erin as she can. Erin looks down at the woman and frowns. Erin looks over at Michiru for help as she strokes Setsuna's back.

"Setsuna...what is wrong sweet heart?"

"Meave is right..." Haruka slams on the breaks then Erin snarls and punches out the near by window.

"No she is not, you did not ask for it to happen. It is not your fault; it is something that defines your behavior not you as an entire person. God now I want to go back and pummel her...." Haruka smiles and pulls over to the side of the road turning around in the seat with Michiru.

"Setsuna Erin has a point, Meave is a desperate jealous woman. She is this great goddess and someone is denying her what she wants. Of course she is going to attack you with swallow hurtful remarks..."

"Haruka is right she is desperate her doing that show that you are the victor not her, Erin is in the car holding you with your family. Meave has lost , ignore her she is not worth getting upset over. " Erin growls in the back of her throat grinding her teeth slightly.

"Haruka get back to the hotel, we can get Setsuna a warm bed and some tea...." Haruka nods, pulls back onto the road. Erin shifts her weight whispering into Setsuna ear.

_ Love you are the most beautiful creature on earth or heaven. I love you just as much now as I will 50 years from now. Just hearing you say you love me is more then enough, hell just being near you is unspeakably pleasure."_

They get to the hotel; the group gets out of the car slowly all looking at Setsuna.

"Sets...." She smiles softly; she reaches up and kisses Erin gently. Erin is shocked at first be slowly responds letting Setsuna decide where it leads. Haruka and Michiru smiles taking Hotoru with them

"We will be in your room when you two are done..." Setsuna pulls away slowly and rest her head on Erin's chest. Erin smiles and strokes her hair kissing her on the top of her head.

"Come on looks like someone needs to be reminded of what a great family she has." _ Haruka and Erin are so sweet, but is that woman right, can I do anything but kiss her? Will Erin really not care...? Can I get over her being a woman AND the abuse from my ex _Erin opens the door allowing Setsuna to enter first, kissing her softly on her ear.

"Ah good I was worried you two froze together or something." Erin scoffs and goes over to digs out some tea. Michiru sits down next Setsuna smiling as she puts a hand on Setsuna.

"Setsuna sweet heart tell me what is on your mind?" Haruka look over at the pair then gets up to distract Erin.

"I guess I am more shook up then I thought, now I am scared I am not good enough that as soon as Erin finds out we can't" Setsuna swallows "She will leave." Michiru frowns and strokes Setsuna's arm.

"If someone is that shallow to not work with someone they are not worth it Setsuna."

"Hey Erin man, is Setsuna ok?" Erin sighs heavily with a shrug,

"I don't know I am scared, I am worried about her. I can't even begin tot know how she feels. I want to be there for her but I feel like I am causing her more problems."

"So you will leave her...." A loud crack is heard from the pair, Haruka stumbles back covering her nose. "Damn Erin was just a question...."

"Well maybe you will remember from now on not to ask it..." Erin tosses Haruka a med pack as she joins Setsuna and Michiru.

"Aw, she broke your nose?" Michiru helps Haruka with her nose, stopping the bleeding.

"Yeah damn I just fucking asked her a question."

"She punched you for asking a question? Must have been one hell of a question..." Haruka hisses as she sets her nose back and starts to tape it.

"She was scared about how Sets was feeling." Haruka pinches her nose and tilts her head back. "That she was scaring Sets away, so I asked her if she would leave Sets and she fucking punched me...." Michiru and Setsuna give each other on odd look.

"She broke your nose because you ask if she was going to leave Setsuna?"

"Yeah, stupid question now I think about it. I think I disgraced her honor."

"What?" Haruka sits up like normal and sniffs, glad there is no more bleeding.

"You know the old code of chivalry help those who can not help themselves stuff like that. Then as a gentleman, is the lady always comes first you do anything within reason to make them happy...ah fuck that's it she thought I was calling her an ass, Leaving Sets never crossed her mind so she got mad cause I dared to say she did not want Sets more then just sex...."Haruka groans "Man forgot how hard that woman hits"

"Wait, Erin hit you because you thought she was thinking of leaving Setsuna, just thinking it not acting." Haruka nods, Michiru chuckles and hugs her poor bruised lover. "Haruka you want me to get you some ice?"

"Nah....Erin has already." Haruka points to the box of ice on the table.

"When did she..."

"I don't know she must feel bad but does not think she was in the wrong either kinda thing."

"She is very loyal it seems." Haruka chuckles

"There is an understatement that woman will follow you there hell ,anywhere till her body is gone and her head can no longer roll."

Erin sighs, heading over with the hot water and other items, she sets down on the dresser near the group. Erin yawns and turns to leave but someone grabs her wrist. She looks in utter surprise, as it is Michiru.

"Michiru...."

"Erin sits down now..."

"But..."

"Do you love Setsuna?"

"Yeah...."

"Then sit..." Erin sighs and sits down next to Haruka." You two are so scared to hurt each other or loose the other you are hiding from each other. Don't make me lock you two in a closet together or something." Michiru sighs. "I feel like doctor Phil, Setsuna you are scared to death about your Ex finding out and coming to get you. Erin took on a goddess and ex lover of all things goddess to protect you. Physically, Mentally as well your honor to make sure everyone treats you with respect. She stood in front of a table took it full force to protect you. You telling me after all that, you don't believe she can keep your Ex at bay?" Setsuna swallows and looks up at Michiru.

"No, but what Meave said..."

"Fuck Meave is a short tempted lustful woman who was nice to have when I was alone. You...are a woman that takes the air from my lungs, blind me with your beauty, hell about give me a heart attack every time I see you my heart goes so fast. I don't care about sex, Kinda no-good express stuff with words, but hell I will learn to cook maybe...."Haruka snorts and elbows Erin. "Hey last time you set the stove on fire...." Haruka gives a foolish grin.

"Yeah I did? Didn't I."

"Setsuna look at them, two complete strangers brought together by one act, both with no families. They are going to make that family with us. You are a strong woman you have gone through a hell of a lot more then I. Don't ruin it by letting your ex haunt you and control your life." Setsuna chuckles an Erin and Haruka start to stick their tongue out at each other.

"Yeah you are right Michiru, that woman just. I don't know."

"Setsuna from the look of it Erin is letting you have total control of how the relationship moves. Now you take too long me and Haruka going to come get you..." Setsuna laughs at the smaller woman's expression.

Hotoru pulls on the back of Erin's shirt.

"Aye love?"

"Why aren't you in the bath?"

"What?"

"You said you had to because of the table..." Erin smack herself in the forehead.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot I was a porcupine..." Erin groans and gets up stretching. She strips her shirt off and shakes her back to get any loose ones out. Hotoru laughs.

"You look funny..." Erin sticks her tongue out at Hotoru.

"Play nice or I may take you with me into the bath." Michiru looks over at Setsuna who is just grinning at Erin pretending to argue with Hotoru about who can stick their tongue out farthest.

"Setsuna why don't you join her?"

"Huh? Join her in what playing with Hotoru?"

"No take a bath with her..." Setsuna's eyebrows shoot up.

"Ah Michiru thanks for the advice..." Michriu smacks Setsuna in the arm.

"Look at them..." Haruka have gotten bored as joined the two. "They would not hurt a fly, besides if is a happy medium. You are nude but still can cover with a towel, her back will be towards you anyway."

"But what about Hotoru?"

"Now you are just making up excuses." Erin stands up moving her jaw around then her tongue.

"Ok, don't want my face to stick that way, I am scary enough...." Michiru grabs Haruka's arm and whispers into her ear. Haruka smiles. Haruka grabs Hotoru and whispers in her ear. Hotoru smiles and agrees. The pair slips out the door to the other room. Erin yawns and walks into the bathroom humming to her as she goes over to the large corner whirlpool tub. "Amazing a tub that I am not a sardine in...."

Haruka and Hotoru climb into the car.

"So squirt what movies should we get?"

"I want to get a ghost story..." Haruka gets a really weird look on her face and Hotoru giggles. "I am kidding."

"Erin warned me you could be tricky."

"We each get a movie right?"

"Yeah Michiru told me to get her a romance, I am getting an action movie, Erin likes comedies oddly enough."

"Mom isn't one for Romanic stuff, those "love" scene make her uncomfortable." Haruka starts the car and heads to the video store.

"Aw that is sad."

" Mom likes those movies where they sing a lot..."

"Musicals? Huh didn't figure her the type. Of course Erin is a big opera, classical music freak too so."

"You still have not told me what you are getting."

"I am thinking a comedy but more slap stick."

Michiru pretends to yawn, and swipes Setsuna's keycard to the other room.

"Well Setsuna I am tired so I am going back, Haruka and Hotoru went out to get some movies and popcorn for later." Setsuna smiles

"Ok, thank you again Michiru..."

"Hey no worries, we are family remember?" Setsuna chuckles softly as Michiru leaves. After a moment she notices she is alone. _Well we are alone and Michiru is doing well with Haruka_ Setsuna stands up and walks over into the bathroom, Erin just laying about with here eyes closed humming. _Erin unnaturally understands. All we have gone through she has always been kind and lovely. Lets...try seating next to her first. _

Erin whistles Bach, her in her own little world. Setsuna sits on the edge of the large tub.

"Erin..." Erin opens an eye then smiles as she looks over at Setsuna.

"Hello love what can I do for you?"

"No I am fine, I just wanted to see how you are doing?"

"Ech still look like porcupine but it takes a while."

"If I picked them out would it help...." Erin looks at Setsuna calmly.

"Setsuna love are you ok? You sound nervous am I doing something wrong?" Setsuna giggles.

"No, nothing at all... "Setsuna runs the tip of her tongue along her bottom lip. Erin frowns slightly as she watches Setsuna." So can I help you at all....?" Setsuna looks over at Erin _Setsuna what is wrong with you, she is a giant teddy bear, just jump _Setsuna stands up and strips off all of her clothes, and Erin whips around the other direction

"Ok not expecting that as an answer." Setsuna laughs.

Haruka and Hotoru pulls up to the video store, Hotoru hops out of the car, Haruka locks the car soon after. The pair walks into the store.

"Ok...lets get Michiru's romance." Haruka makes a face making Hotoru laugh. " What? I don't understand why she likes that gooey stuff..." Hotoru and Haruka stop and look through the movies. "Romeo and Juliet.... yeah overdone so much it is burnt..."

"Haruka?"

"Yeah?"

"You think mom will stay with Erin?"

"Casablanca...good but takes forever to get a plot...Sets? I don't know I hope so, your mom really deserves someone nice, even if they are bull headed like Erin."

"What abut you and Michiru....?"

"Titanic...yuck.... that guy makes me and Erin gag it is so mushy...can't wait till he dies at the end...Michi? I am staying to live with you guys, I think we all will be happy when this is over."

"I will too Mom is so wrapped up and stressed. I am worried she is going to pass out of lack of air..." Haruka laughs.

"A princess bride, romantic, yet amusing. Ok moving on...to you little bit..." Haruka and Hotoru head over to the comedies."

"It is ok, you have something to grab the splinters with. there miss porcupine?"

"Huh yeah, ah in the cabinet 2 or 3 level I think..." Setsuna opens the cabinet then walks over to the tub and swallows; she shakes her head and gets in the bath with Erin. "Sorry I tend to like my water rather hot." _Aw man that sounded like one of those cheesy pick up lines guys use..._Setsuna just smiles, as she moves closer to Erin, putting her legs on top of Erin's around her waist. "Ah I am sorry I didn't mean it like that. You sure you are comfortable to do this love? I mean if you feel uncomfortable..."

"No I am actually ok," Setsuna kisses Erin's back between her shoulders, the woman shivering slightly. Setsuna laughs at herself as she starts to remove Erin's little porcupine needles of wood. Erin stares at the wall quietly.

"Setsuna I am sorry there has been all this talk about...."Setsuna smiles, and then kisses Erin's right shoulder.

"Erin you need to learn when to shut up..." Erin chuckles and ruffles the back of her head.

"Sorry.... I am really nervous around you..." Setsuna raises an eyebrow.

"Nervous around me? Why"

"You are absolutely beautiful and I know I am real big and scary looking. I don't want to make you think that I am some shallow little horny school boy...." Setsuna chuckles, sliding her hand along Erin's back softly looking for any splinters."

"Really? I am scared because...well you know you would get annoyed and run off..." Erin laughs.

Haruka whistles as Hotoru works through the videos and hands Haruka a DVD, Haruka raises an eyebrow.

"Monty Pantheon and the holy grail?" Haruka laughs, "You and Erin are going to get along great...."

"Why is that?"

"She loves these guys, you seen Life of Brian?"

"Ah...no."

"It is done by the same guys, you will love it has Jesus and aliens it is just way out there...." Haruka grabs the Life of Brian.

"Aliens? And Jesus? How..."

"They pull it together nicely, they will have you rolling on the floor. Though Setsuna may look at us like we are crazy. But that is the BBC for you, damn now I want to watch Doctor Who. Damn you Erin getting me addicted to this stuff" Haruka and Hotoru head towards the action movies.

"Doctor who?"

"It is about this guy called a "Time Lord" he flies in a space ship shaped like a phone booth, he travels time, other universes and saves the world. But he is genius but can be a real smart ass.... Kinda like Erin with cooler hair and in space instead of the paranormal..."

"No the only time me run and your name will be in the sentence I was running to you." Erin clears her throat lightly. " I am not trying to be rude but that feels really good, my neck and back are hot spots, so if I twitch its not you..." Setsuna idly runs her hands along Erin's back _Turns her on? All she is concerned about is her twitching? Not you keep that up I am going to..."_Setsuna can I ask you a kinda personal question..." Setsuna freezes slightly nervous.

"Yes..."

"I was just wondering what brought you up here?" Setsuna laughs at herself.

"We wanted to live away from the city, really more then anything." Erin purrs slightly drowsy.

"That is a good reason..." _She is falling asleep? God what was I worried about with her._

"Erin..."

"Hmm?"

"Can you turn around so I can lay against you...?" Erin blinks double-checking her brain got the message right.

"You sure love I mean...."

"Erin I am not made of glass, it is ok. I know you would not do anything I do not want...." Erin takes a deep breath and turns to face Setsuna. Setsuna smile, running her fingertips along some of Erin's scars. Setsuna turns around then lays between Erin's legs and leans against Erin's chest. Erin swallows and puts her arms around Setsuna's waist. Setsuna looks up at Erin who is staring off into space. "Erin...."

"Aye love?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course.... "Setsuna closes her eyes as she lies against Erin.

"That does sound funny, but better hair? Erin has hardly any..." Haruka chuckles.

"Yeah he has this comb over thing, a Mohawk the at curls up on itself it looks cool you have to see to understand." Hotoru shrugs.

"You and Erin watch some weird stuff...."

"Yeah Erin got me started on this show called Top gear, 3 guys ,expensive cars and stupid stunts it is priceless.... not a Lord of the Rings or Star Wars..."

"Stupid stunts like what?"

"Ah making a convertible mini van," Haruka chuckles "They went through the car wash with it, the top got jammed up in the car wash and it caught on fire...." Haruka snickers.

"God that sounds like that people my mom calls mindless idiots...."

"They actually know what they are doing but it is just funny Erin has the DVDs some where I have to show you. Oh full metal jacket...." Haruka looks over at Hotoru. "Yeah that may scary you, your mom and Michi...." Haruka puts the DVD back.

"Why?"

"The director who made this was a very strong opinionated man, that like to put a lot of subtle hints in his movie thought it looks random. Clock-watch orange, another one of his films opens to a gang rape scene so yeah not good..."

"My Ex Steven...wasn't always as...uptight as he is now. He used to be happy and fun, But one night I went out with some friends." Erin kisses the top of her he giving her a squeeze. " I didn't tell him, he was really angry , he thought I was cheating" Erin leans down and kisses Setsuna's neck.

"It is ok love you don't have to...."

"No you deserve to know why.... He got more and more violent and suspicious turned in to the horrible man. I was his property no one else can have me, when he was in the mood I had no choice. I was nothing, to him. No one wanting to bother to help, eventually sex or any intimate act was painful and humiliating". Erin kisses Setsuna's shoulder.

"Love, no matter what I will always make it back to you...tell you what, if you want I will get a cell phone so you can always reach me." Setsuna smiles. "As for Steven will tell him that he is a spineless bastard and slam the door on him. What ever his twisted ideal is, the only one who can change my opinion about you is you love...." Erin sighs heavily and rubs Setsuna's right arm. "You know as stupid as this sounds, you just sitting here like this with me. I could stay like this forever. I never have had a lover, that didn't turn the lights off." Setsuna chuckles softly and kisses the side of Erin's right breast.

"Yes that is not good why did he make those movies?" Haruka continues to look through the DVDs

"Ah...it was his way of showing his opinion of the current cultural issues of his time.... Yojimbo.... nah..."

"I am not sure what you mean by that...."

" Ah here we go Das Boot, ah.... say you don't like that...you have to wear uniforms for school. Instead of writing a letter or talking to them. You make a film, in this film you show a lot of horrible images that shows the problems with having to wear the uniforms...who is left Sets?"

"Yes...that sounds a bit much..." Haruka shrugs heading to the musicals.

"Yeah, well he was clinically insane I think...but his movies did effect a lot of people in a good way. It got them to realize they had a problem. "Haruka shrugs "Erin shows me all theses movies, I was around in 1982 or 1987 when full metal jacket and Das boot came out." Haruka scratches her head. "Ok Musicals I have no clue, other then Erin really likes phantom of the opera...

"Erin, when you are done with the house tomorrow..."

"No I am going to stay.... well if you want me to anyway. "Setsuna chews on her bottom lip. _I have this horrible urge to kiss her, where did it come from..._ Setsuna looks up at Erin who smiles and kisses the top of her shoulder. "Thank you for pulling the splinters out of my back..."

"Thanks for being my knight, you and Haruka have come in and just done amazing things."

"With muses like you, we can only do amazing things." _Now I feel kinda weird around Erin.... urges to touch and caress her. Why? Have not felt anything like that in years_ Setsuna looks up, using her right arm to bring Erin's mouth to hers. Erin returns the kiss slowly, Setsuna passively running her tongue across Erin's lips. Erin gladly gives her entry as her tongue encircled, curled and slides across Setsuna's the other woman moans pressing against Erin's body slightly. After a few moments Setsuna pulls away and blushes.

"Erin I am sorry..." Erin kisses the top of Setsuna's head.

"Love, you don't need to be sorry. Just like you, if I do not like something I will let you know. I just hope it did not upset you."

"Far from it...." Setsuna licks her bottom lip. "I almost want to do it again."

"Well I am glad it did not up set you. But I suggest we get out of the water, I am not really in the mood to be a raisin." Setsuna smiles as Erin steps out, looking at the floor as she offers Setsuna a towel. She smiles wrapping the towel around her, Erin walks over to her boxers. Setsuna blushes when Erin pulls up a strap-on with her boxers adjusting for moment. _I almost forgot Michiru told me Erin packs. _ Erin still has her back towards Setsuna. "Ah love do you need a shirt or something?"

"I would be grateful if I could borrow a pair of your boxers and a shirt to sleep in."

"Sound of music suppose to be good...." Hotoru and Haruka look at each other and shrug. "I should call Michiru...." Haruka pulls her phone out and dials Michiru.

"Hello..."

"Hey Michi me and Hotoru need your help..."

"Ok...let me guess don't know what to get Setsuna?" Haruka pouts and makes a face Hotoru giggling.

"I hate it when you are right like that, yeah we determined a musical. Al I know is sound of music is suppose to be good and Erin like phantom of the opera.... so yeah any ideas?"

"Erin likes phantom of the opera? "

"Yeah Erin is a big classical music freak, she loves Vanessa Mae. Techno with classic it sounds really good."

"Huh her and Setsuna will get along better then I thought..."

"Michi..."

"Hmm?"

"The movie...."

"Oh, right..." Michiru blushes.

"Of course love..." Erin leaves the bathroom to go get some clothes for Setsuna. Setsuna quietly walks out of the bathroom and sits at the end of the bed. Erin smiles then holds out a pair of black boxers and a loose button up blue shirt." Erin turns around and looks at the floor, as Setsuna drops her towel and slides on the boxers and shift, buttons it a few times in the middle. She looks at herself in the mirror then Erin. _I look like I woke up from a night with Erin._ Setsuna walks up behind Erin; she slides her arms around Erin's waist, Erin turning around.

"Aye love?" _Would spending the night with Erin be a bad thing?_ Setsuna smiles and leads Erin over to the bed where she lays down. Erin licks her bottom lip and lays next Setsuna. Setsuna shifts over and lays on Erin's chest intertwine her legs with Erin's.

"Erin?"

"Aye?"

"..." _Setsuna just go for it, you know she will stop if you ask..._Setsuna sits up on here elbow and kisses Erin, her tongue demanding entry which Erin gladly gives to her. Setsuna lays back down again, putting a hand into Erin's hair, the other in the middle of Erin's chest. Setsuna pulls away from Erin breathless after a few moments. Setsuna slides a hand along Erin's chest. "Erin I have an odd request...." Erin looks at her with a raises eyebrow.

"Aye?" Setsuna blushes and looks down.

"Ah, I was wondering if you would...let me just explore your body..."

"Lets see.... there is that new one...hairspray? Though John Trovla is a woman in it..." Haruka raises an eyebrow.

"Ok...."

"Haruka it was a body suit..."

"There are the Broadway plays like cats.... fiddler on a tin roof"

"Fiddler on a tin roof? How can there be a play about a guy playing fiddle on the roof?" Hotoru laughs at Haruka confused look.

"Never mind.... hmmm what is that one that has to do with the woman who does not know who her daughter's father is...."

"I don't know how can she not know the father of her daughter?"

"She was very promiscuous when she was young so it could be one of 3 men."

"Ok so it is like Moulin Rouge?"

"No she is not a whore...wait you have seen Moulin Rouge? When..."

"Ah a while ago, Michiru you are getting off target..." Haruka pulls her collar and swallows.

"Haruka you are 18, it had to be recently..."

"Ok find I saw it last year with Erin, I thought there be more sex. Though Erin did warn me it was more plot about a dying woman..."

"Haruka!!"

"What? I was 17 I have hormones ok? You are not much better...." Michiru blushes.

"So...." Erin smiles and kisses Setsuna between the eyes on her nose. "You want to explore my body?" Erin just looks at Setsuna for a moment. "Of course love, you almost had me asleep in the tub rubbing my back." Erin lay back, hands behind her head, Setsuna kneeling next to Erin.

"I thought they were you hot spots?"

"Aye but gently caress does not make it my hot spot., it requires a little more..." Erin coughs" pressure." Setsuna smiles places her hand on Erin's chest, tracing the muscles with her fingers. Setsuna just chuckles at Erin who has her eyes closed. Setsuna lets her fingers dance across Erin's scars. Erin squirms as Setsuna brushes her ribs. "Ah no you found out I am ticklish...." Setsuna smiles and tickles Erin mercilessly the two wrestling around on the bed. After a few minutes Erin is laughing on her back Setsuna laying on top of her laughing. "That is playing dirty...." Setsuna smiles and gives Erin a quick kiss.

"I didn't do it on purpose , I told you need to learn when to shut up. " Erin sticks her tongue out,, Setsuna laughs and sits up straddling Erin's waist. Setsuna turns neon red, when she realizes where and what she is sitting on.

"Ok... Momma Mia..."

"What?"

"Momma Mia Setsuna has been wanting to see it."

"Momma Mia...ok..." Haruka and Hotoru look through DVDs, Hotoru grins as she finds it and holds it out to Haruka. "Thank you Hotoru, lets see comedy for Erin and Hotoru that is two, action for me, 3 movies, Momma Mia for Setsuna and a romantic for you love. Other the junk food am I missing anything?"

"No, what Romanic did you get..." Haruka sweat-drops _idiot why you open your mouth you knew she was going to ask._

"Ah Princess Bride, figured it would not be to graphic for Hotoru and keep me wake." Michiru giggle.

"Good I was kinda worried you think I want something like Romeo and Juliet. I like Romanic but some of them are just too surreal. It could never really happen, I hate those." Haruka laughs, and ruffs Hotoru's hair as they go to grab junk food.

"Any request on drinks or food?"

"Ah.... no, just not all chocolate or something like that."

"Alright so nerds, snow caps and gummy worms kinda stuff with the pop corn?"

"Yeah, and please don't get any kind of grape soda they taste like cough syrup" Haruka laughs.

"Never even crossed my mind, we are going to finish up we should be there in a little while."

"Ok see you when you get her Ruka."

"Bye Michi..." Haruka hangs up the phone and sighs heavily, Haruka raises an eyebrow at all the candy Hotoru has in her arms. "I think we need a basket or something...."

"Setsuna are you ok?" Erin sits up shifting slight, cause the fabric to slide across Setsuna's clit. Setsuna bite her bottom lip to stifle a moan. _What is going on? What is so different about this woman that...all I can think of her holding me or kissing me..._

"Yes sorry, you shifted and..." Erin looks down and turns red.

"Oh God.... I am sorry..." Erin acting and not thinking, sits all the way up sliding the fabric over Setsuna's clit a lot more then before. Setsuna is on her thigh. Setsuna moans and lightly scratches a Erin's stomach then turns bright red. "Ah damn it...shouldn't have moved..." Erin swallows and stumble over her words, Setsuna leans down and kisses Erin passionately, as she holds herself over Erin. Erin groans as Setsuna's tongue enters her mouth, as her hand slides down Erin's body. _ Oh god I should stop her, she is going to be mad... _Erin growls as Setsuna scratches across Erin's stomach again before pulling from Erin's lips to attack her neck. "Set....Setsuna..."

Haruka sighs as she carries four bags of candy, popcorn and drinks to the trunk, Hotoru bouncing along with the DVDs

"Haruka why are we going to sit up and watch movies all night?"

"Because tomorrow night we are going to fight the Oni and we need our full energy. So we are staying up tonight so we can sleep during the day and finish off the house at night."

"Oh.... even me?"

"If Sets says it ok I am not going to argue." Haruka grins as she sets the bags in the trunk of the car. "Besides I can't eat all this candy by myself...Michiru will kill me..." Haruka chuckles as she unlocks the car climbing in starting the car.

"Haruka I am glad all the other mediums ran away..." Haruka raises an eyebrow as she pulls the car out.

"Ok...."

"If they didn't Michiru mamma would never have called you and Erin, or Eb...To..s."

"Tosdach"

"Tosdach thank you like the other people call her."

"No problems little one, Gaelic is a funny language sounds like you got a mouth full of rocks"

Erin's breath catches as Setsuna nibbles and pulls on her ear.. Erin's breath is slightly labored, as her mind races trying to make the moral decision of just going for it or stopping her to make sure she is not just caught up in the moment. Erin swallows and gasp for air as she speaks, Setsuna's having found it's way to her nipple.

"Setsuna.....Setsuna you sure... you want this....:"Setsuna flicks the tip of Erin's nipple with a fingertip. Setsuna pulls away again straddling Erin. Setsuna smiles down at Erin and gives her a gentle kiss.

"That's it, that is what makes you different..." Erin looks at her very confused, as she tries to put her sex drive in neutral.

"What?" Setsuna smiles and lays down on top of Erin her head on Erin's chest.

"I was wondering why the barrier I normally have about being touch or touching wasn't there." Setsuna smiles as she lets her hand dance over Erin's left arm.

" Your touch is gentle and caring, you respect my requests. You let yourself be vulnerable treat me as an equal, when you touch me I can feel that you love me." Setsuna smiles and lays down on Erin's choice. "It does not matter you are a woman, you would give your life from me ever being harmed, I can trust you, relax around . Be myself without fear of being judged." Setsuna kisses between Erin's breasts "I am actually glad the house was so bad no one else would handle it now..."

Haruka stretches as she gets out of the car, Hotoru hopping out.

"So do I go to Erin's room or yours?" Haruka pauses and looks at the young girl.

"I don't know.... bring the DVDs we will as Michi so we know were to take the food." Hotoru sings to her softly.

" Come dragons... by all your powerful breath, I call you..." Haruka raises an eyebrow.

"Hotoru where did you get that from?"

"Huh..." Hotoru stops in front of the door as Haruka knocks. "Oh it was going thru my head while I had the amulet on in the circle. I can't say all the right words so I fill them in." "Michiru opens the door and smiles.

"Hello... I don't remember ordering a page boy and assistant..." Haruka snorts.

"Michi.... we need to know where we are doing this...."

"Ah... I was thinking Erin's room this room is all clothes everywhere. Erin is neat don't know how I never see her clean up...."

"Ok, so we will go over there..." Michiru coughs and motions for Haruka to come closer.

"Let me check I heard moaning....." Haruka laughs.

"That old mutt... ok no problem, Hotoru can hang with you and I will get the bags."

Erin groans, as there is a knock on the door.

"Go away I don't want to here the teachings of whoever or buy whatever vacuum cleaner you have!!!" Setsuna chuckles.

"Erin it is Michiru..." Erin grins.

"You are selling Michiru I don't think Haruka will like that..." Erin snickers,

"Erin enough come open this damn door." Erin looks over check that Setsuna's dressed then after giving Setsuna of soft kiss, stands up,

"Oooo someone is testy....getting the cold shoulder..." Erin snickers opening the door letting the pair in, just as Haruka comes with the bags. Erin raises an eyebrow and takes 2 of the 4 bags.

"Thanks man...."

"Yeah..." Erin gives Haruka an odd look.

"We are going to watch movies all night so we can sleep during the day tomorrow for the Oni at night...."

"Ah...."

"Yeah I know you usually study or meditate, but I am told you have already created some Magick of your own...." Erin snorts and closes the door, Setsuna turning red and hiding behind the pillow." Erin I know you have a microwave here, usually the only way you eat..."

Erin points to the corner, it sits next to the stove and teakettle. Erin yawns then lays back down on the right side of Setsuna, because Michiru is sitting next to Setsuna on the left.

"So Setsuna...you feel better now..." Setsuna hides her face before hitting Michiru with the pillow.

"You did this on purpose...." Haruka ducks at the flying pillow as she picks up two can's of soda and tosses one to Erin.

"Thanks."

"What are we going to watch first?"

"We can do it in alphabetic order... of names..."

"The it would be Erin first..." Erin raises an eyebrow

"The movie would be life of Brian..." Erin sits up on her bend arms.

"You got Monty Python and the holy grail too didn't you?

"Well actually Hotoru want to see it..." Erin chuckles.

"Do mine after Hotoru's it makes more sense that way." Hotoru comes and jumps on Erin "Oomph.... Hello..."

"Haruka tells me you like those musical movies like mom...." Erin raises an eyebrow

"You are before Hotoru Haruka, and yes little one I like musical and operas. That is the older version were they all sing in Italian..." Hotoru grins and flops back on right on top of Erin, using her as a chair.

"Cool... "Haruka digs out the DVD.

"You didn't get funniest car wrecks again did out?" Haruka grumbles as she turns on the TV and DVD player.

"No I got Das Boot...." Erin raises an eyebrow.

"Got yeah addicted to older films huh?"

"Yeah they more blood and stuff, less censors." Haruka glares at the DVD player and hits play.


	8. New Beginnings

Erin exhales slowly a stream of smoke escaping from her lips as she looks up at the house, Haruka, Hotoru, Michriu and Setsuna behind her.

"Erin?"

"Yeah Haruka?" Erin continues to look at the house.

"About Meave..."

"Not using her..."

"Who..."

"Andraste, come on I want sage burning in every room, I don't want him running anywhere. You want to summon the lord and lady and I do the sage? Or the other way around, you do the sage I will do the circle. "

"Ah...." Haruka looks over her shoulder at Michiru and Setsuna. "I can open the circle, Erin you ok..."

"No...." Erin walks into the house, rolling her shoulders Haruka looks over at the two women.

"I am sure she is ok, probably just really protective, never had a lover she had to protect." Haruka walks into the home, the woman behind her.

Erin whistles to her self as she enters the center of a room, placing a bowl in the center, then lightning a smudge stick. Working her way through the rooms continuing to whistle her tune. After half an hour she returns to the entry way smiling as she sees the circle.

"Oi, Haruka you mind?" A door opens Erin grins at Haruka patting the woman on the back.

"Ok I have Belio and Andraste now what?""

"You get their blessing and support?"

"Yes...." The tall shadow covered Belio nods acknowledging Erin's presence, Anraste smiles, the woman, calm, wearing loosely fitting sliver armor, her light brown hair pulled back away from her face. Erin bows to Andraste who nods acknowledging Erin as well.

"Ok basically, you guys are turning me into a light bulb."

"What?"

"We get all the dragons here, then everyone connects and we use me to throw the energy at the Oni..."

"Ah, So rather then a pulse you have a constant stream, no way for the Oni to defend against with out tiring."

"But won't that hurt?"

"Yeah probably going to need a first aid kit. Pretty sure my scars are going to rip open." Erin licks her bottom lip. "Lets get this on a roll...." Haruka pauses watching Erin carefully.

"Erin it is a full moon..."Erin grins at the woman, Erin's canines elongated as she grins a strong outline humanoid wolf surrounding her. Haruka laughs and shakes her head. "Now I see your reason, other then Setsuna." Setsuna and Michiru give Haruka an odd look, Haruka just smiles as Erin walks over and starts to draw a symbol on the floor.

"Remember how I said there were other kins, people with the souls of animals?"

"Yes..."

"Erin is a Lycan... on full moons they are able to collect more energy, basically makes her hyper." Hotoru laughs.

"I knew Erin had a tail..."

"What?"

"I fell asleep next to her, I felt something warm and fluffy drape over me. Like a tail..."

Erin licks her bottom lip as she finishes drawing a seal to control an errant familiar. The symbol is a simple circle with the mystical hand appearing in a cloud. The hand holding three lighting bolts. Witches runes written around the circle.

Oni.... Heed the gods' warning of lightning and thunder,

Lest for you defiance the tear you asunder

A large creature with the face of a man, blue body and unbelievable fat, out stretch his three finger clawed hand at Erin. The Oni grins, his mouth going from ear to ear, all three of his eyes glaring at the woman.

"God it is ugly...."

"You think a demon would be pretty?"

Heed the God's warning.... 

A pair of thick black ropes extends from the symbol heading towards the creature. .

Of lighting and thunder

A black rope turns into a bolt of lighting the other staying a black cloud.

Lest for you defiance...

The two ropes wrap itself around the Oni tightly.

The tear you asunder...

The growls and snarls at the group struggling against the bonds. Erin looks over her shoulder at Haruka, "Hey little one, you want to tie him to Krieger?" Haruka blinks and points to herself. "Yeah you..." Haruka jogs over to Erin who hands her a piece of coal. " You remember the symbol?" Haruka nods and starts to draw the seal. Setsuna walks up behind Erin and wraps her arms around Erin's waist, Michiru coming over next to Haruka.

"Hey Michi...." Erin smiles as she looks at Setsuna over her right shoulder. "Ok Erin..."

"Haruka read the runes around the seal and concentrate." Haruka looks over at the Oni who is still struggling with the bond

Wrapped and tied from within and without.

From head to toe and all about

"Good repeat it but say Oni for the one being wrapped and Krieger for all about." Haruka nods and takes a deep breath.

Oni Wrapped and tied within and without.... 

A piece of the black cloud rope pulls from the Oni and floats in the air.

From head to toe and Krieger all about...

The rope shoots out and wraps itself around Krieger's entire body pulling the pair together into one form." Christ Erin the Oni just ate Krieger."

"Yeah not by choice should throw him out of kilter, Erin licks her bottom lip, looking over her shoulder at Haruka. "We have the 1st aid kit in here?"

"Yes..."

"Ok, I am going to warn you now Haruka, every scar is going to reopen, and I do mean every including my arm so do not freak."

"Erin do I need to call an ambulance?"

"Nah, Setsuna, Michiru and Hotoru don't have to join if they don't want to. I may need some water after all these summoning " Erin chuckles, and smiles at Haruka. "No worries Haruka I will let you do this banishing rite will it make you feel better?"

"Yes, I don't want to you to over load yourself."

"Alright dragon number 1...." Erin rolls her shoulders and pops her neck.

Dragon Ruler of wind and cloud, 

I call your secret name aloud. SAIRYS!

Quicken my mind, Renew my life. 

Grant me joy and free from Strife, SAIRYS!

There is a strong burst of wind as a yellow, lengthy male dragon lands next to Erin. He has a sharp long mouth, much like a bird's beak, feathery fringes on his head; a long thin strip skin runs along his entire body head to tail. It is held upright, but small bones connected to the dragon's back.

"Tosdach, why have you called me?"

"I need you and all your brothers, to help me banish the spirit of an Oni." The dragon looks at Erin for a moment.

"Casting multi spells will be very hard and perhaps ineffective."

"Yes, I am not casting spells, I wish to summon all your brothers and have you grant me use of your powers, all at once in a constant feed till the Oni is gone."

"That is a wiser idea but that much power will take its toll on you Tosdach...." Erin smiles as she scratches behind the dragon's horns and ears, with gratitude.

"I am no longer reckless..." Erin looks over at Setsuna and smiles. "There are ones that need me here." The dragon looks over at Setsuna and chuckles.

"Ah Angus Og watches and cares for you like no other I have seen. Of course you will be granted my powers when need to."

"Thank you," Erin sighs closing her eyes, place the sword tip on the ground hands on top of the handle.

In your Cavernous, fire-filled Hall,

Echoes the name that I now call FAFNIR! 

Stir my blood with power bold, 

Create new changes from the old, FAFNIR! 

A ring of fire appears behind Setsuna and Hotoru a large red male dragon flying out and landing next to Sairys. He has four clawed feet; include one on his heel and both front and back of the knee. He has long spiraling horns, as well as a smaller set of horns running down his nose, He tucks his clawed wings against his slides, curling his pointed tail by his feet.

"Ah Tosdach, Is this the infamous Oni elimination I have heard of?"

"You have heard of it..." Erin looks over at Haruka who just shrugs.

"Yes Meave will not shut up about it, but I see you did not summon her."

"I have a family now, she will not deal with that our deal is over."

"Ah, so I can see...." Erin looks over at Haruka.

"You, Michiru Setsuna and Hotoru can come up here they don't bite...most the time." Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotoru walk over and stand behind Erin.

" Here we go with number 3.... "

Calm water, moving water, seas and lakes 

I call upon the water dake, NAEYLAN! 

Teach me the psychic

Grant me the calm and

Peace of mind compassion warm NAELYAN!

A pool of water appears behind the group, a blue serpent like female dragon with horns coming from above her eyes, a set of four small feathery fringes under her jaw and small set of wings near her neck. On the 3rd gill of the group, appears raising her head above water.

"Ah Tosdach, that time already?"

"Do I have your powers?"

"Of course you shall..."Erin looks over at Haruka.

"Tell you what Haruka, I will finish the elements then let you do seas, mountains, forest, wind, storm and weather ok?" Haruka smiles.

"Thanks Erin..."

"Hey will not always be around to save your tail. Ok here we go number four"

Your mountain caverns deep, 

Rise Northern dragon from your sleep GRAEL! 

Lead me to riches, purpose true endurance strong

I call on you GRAEL!

A large slab of Rock appear in the far corner, it opening slowly as a dark green smaller female dragon with 4 clawed feet, small set of wings. She stands on her two hind feet not all four .comes through.

"Tosdach...time to play already?" Erin smiles

"Aye, then I have your powers?"

"Without a doubt..."

"Thank you, ok now light and dark... "

Light of the spirit symbol of sun 

Be with me till this spell working's done

Help me to balance all karma and force 

Till I reach to the truth of my life on this earth.

Guide me and teach me

O Dragons of light sparkle my magick with power on this night.

The group shields their eyes as a white smaller male, also having 4 clawed, feet. Small wings and walking on his rear feet, enters in front of them.

"Ah, I am glad you did not forget me Tosdach." Erin rolls her eyes.

"Of course not."

"Yes you have my powers, do you really need to ask?"

"Habit.... ok time to wake up miss moody

Dragons of darkness your power will run 

Until the time of my magick is done

For dark is receptive not terror or tear dreams 

Of the spirit soar with the night

Wrap me in guidance you balance of light.

A thick cloud of black smoke appears to the left of the group a black female dragon with two claw rear legs, a short tail the twists on itself. Her face looks like that of an angry dog, and a small set of wings. Walking through.

"That time already? Tosdach I grant you my powers..." Erin looks over at Haruka, who cautiously walks over to Erin, the dragons watching her.

"Haruka relax, you respect them they respect you, now do you know the chant for the dragon of the sea?"

"Ah...I think so."

" Good just take your time and relax ok?" Haruka nods then closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

Dragon of the sea I call upon your magick power! 

Raise my spelling to new heights in this ritual hour,

Power of water moving and bright

"Endless, Eternal..."

"Oh yeah."

Endless eternal, empower this night!

Haruka slowly opens her eyes, as a second dark green/blue dragon appears next to the Naelyan. The female dragon has a sliver hue to her scales, a deep shade of blue on her belly scales. Feathery fringes around her mouth and down her back with a large horn above her eyes that are far apart due to her flat snakelike head she is slightly smaller then her water counter part.

"See you are fine..."

"I grant you my powers for your magick work.... and she is right Wind King everyone started from the beginning, trust Tosdach's words and your strength."

"Ha told you they don't hate you..." Haruka snorts and playfully shoves Erin, Hotoru grins and walks over starting to scratch the Dragon's behind the ears and horns.

"Hotoru...." Erin looks over her shoulder seeing the little girl and laughs; Fafnir tilts his head and sniffs the small girl Hotoru giggling. Setsuna and Michiru look in total fear, not able to move.

"Tosdach...."

"She is mine Fafnir..." The dragon licks Hotoru, picking her up off the ground slightly.

"His tongue is warm...."Hotoru giggles Setsuna and Michiru relaxing.

"Alright come on Haruka Mountains and forests now...."

"Right mountains..." Haruka thinks for a moment

Dragons of the mountains whose roots run dark and deep. 

Grant this spell purpose, strength, 

Eternal keep power deep as mountains 

Never-ending source dragon of the mountains amplify this force

A dragon appears on a far cliff to the right, it flies down and lands gently His body thick heavy looking, four legs supporting the weight, with huge wings. A long neck and tail in a light orange/brown shade.

"I grant you my powers..."Erin pats Haruka on the back.

"There you go, you are getting it, told you not to worry. Want take a second to breath collect yourself?"

"No. I am ok..." Haruka takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

Forest Dragon, slithering, gliding silent among the forest trees, 

Ancient strength will you provide me self-assurance rest and peace.

At the top of the grove a dragon calmly walks down the path to the group. She is smaller then the mountain dragon, she is lower to the ground, with four short legs, long neck and tail. Her wings look larger in contrast of her body; she is a light shade of green.

"I grant you my powers."

The pair continues to summon the dragons, Wind, Storm. Including Weather, desert, volcanoes, chaos and destruction. A small guardian dragon, which amuses herself by playing with Hotoru, chasing and nuzzling the small girl. They then summon the dragon of the planets, sun, moon, mercury, Venus, mars, Jupiter and Saturn. Both Haruka and Erin take a breath looking around the circle.

"Ok the zodiacs are left...." Erin takes a deep breath and begins to summon the remaining dragons, of the zodiacs Aries, Taurus, Gemini, cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces. Setsuna and Michiru look around the circle in amazement; there are all surrounded by dragons, of various, sizes, shape and ages.

"If I were not standing here..."

"Yeah I would not believe it either."

Belio puts a hand on Erin's shoulder.

"Are you ready to do this Tosdach?"

"Yeah..." Erin raises an eyebrow as Setsuna comes over and wraps herself around Erin. "Ah...Setsuna love...

"Now how am I suppose to understand your world without experiencing it?" Erin looks at Belio who just smiles.

"She has your amulet she will be ok."

"Ok..." Michiru walks over and wraps an arm around Haruka's waist, Hotoru happily running around the circle playing tag with the guardian dragon. Erin looks over at Haruka and gives her a nod.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Belio and Andraste nod, along with the dragons, Belio, Andraste and the dragons all lay a tail, claw or hand on Erin. Haruka looks at Erin one last time before she looks at the Oni.

Demons that have come into this home... 

Haruka barks at the Oni the creature glaring at Haruka and snarls.

I do not stand alone I banish you back to whence you came...

A small gate opens behind the Oni, a small wind picking up pulling the Oni towards it.

We are the protector, the saving, and your ultimate bane!

Haruka places her hand on Erin, Erin closing her eyes, the wind picking up from the door pulling the Oni harder towards the gate, the Oni curses glaring at Haruka as it struggles against the wind.

Oni that has come into this house, I do not stand alone! 

Erin grunts and grits her teeth some of her smaller scars starting to reopen, Setsuna holds Erin tight, putting her head on Erin's shoulder. _I feel this weird rush, like a river flowing through me from the others to Erin. It is not scary it is comforting...but certainly nothing I have felt before. _

I banish you back to whence you came, we are protector, the saving, and your ultimate bane!

The Oni growls, glaring at Haruka as it starts to loose it's footing, slowly moving closer to the door. Erin swallows hard, her eyes screwed shut, scars opening more, some of the larger ones splitting." Michiru watches speechless as she holds onto Haruka, feeling this strong pulse from the woman as she repeats the rite over and over. _This is really amazing..._

Oni that has come into this house I do not stand alone! I banish you back to whence you came!

Haruka's voice getting louder, and stronger as she repeats the words, the Oni slipping more and more with each word.

We are the protectors, he saving your ultimate bane!

Erin's large scar on her back splits open and starts to bleed, the Oni getting with in 5 feet of the gate. Michiru shivers slight as she feels the pulse become stronger and more constant within Haruka.

Oni that has come into this home I do not stand alone!

I banish you back to whence you came. 

We are protectors, the saving your ultimate bane!! 

Erin starts to slide backwards slightly as the Oni pushes back against the wind. Erin growls and digs her feet in pushing back regaining her ground, her left arm starting to bleed. The Oni stumbles back and now is inches from the door.

ONI THAT HAS COME INTO THIS HOME

WE SO NOT STAND ALONE!

WE BANISH YOU BACK TO WHENCE YOU CAME.

WE ARE THE PROTECTORS, THE SAVING, YOUR ULTIMATE BANE!!! 

Haruka screams at the beast, the Oni finally loosing it's footing and tumbles back into the gate. The gate slams shut, a small amount of dark red dust flying out the window.

Erin falls hard to the ground, coughs, her entire body dripping blood, Erin spits out a mouthful of blood and takes some deep breaths.

"Mental note...I now feel bad for a light bulb..." The group laughs at Erin, Hotoru bring the first aid kit to Setsuna, the pair sitting down to stop the bleeding wounds. Haruka looks around, the house feeling light, happy and relaxed.

"Erin..." Erin smiles.

"Yeah little one you did it...." Erin groans, hissing slightly as Setsuna goes to stitch up the large wound on Erin's back.

"But how do we..."

"Now come on little one think"

" I know we put a symbol on the doors after all the rooms have crystals, which we still have to do in here..." Erin grunts as Setsuna finishes stitching the large scar on her back.

"Yeah, Beth you remember how to do it?"

"No." Erin chuckles.

"At least you are honest."

"What is beth?"

"It is a symbol from the ogham alphabet, it helps with new beginnings purification and changes." Michiru looks confused.

"You have to see it to understand..." Erin looks over at Haruka.

"All right Haruka the letter is B does that help?" Haruka snorts and smacks herself in the head.

"Oh duh, how could I forget a straight line..." Haruka laughs at herself.

"It is ok, can you please send these guys home please..." Erin blinks a few times to stay awake. Haruka smiles hugging Erin who just grunts and gives Haruka an odd look. "Come on we can do huggy happy time later..." Michriu grins and jumps into Haruka's arms and kisses the woman. "Ah. Fine I will do it... "Erin gets up with a grunt getting a glare from Setsuna. "Just walking in a circle I promise..."

Erin grabs the sword and goes to the east drawing a banishing pentagram as she speaks.

Go in peace, dragons of the east,

And return again in the ritual hour.

Erin then goes to the south doing the same thing then west and finally north..." Erin sits down in front of the altars, so Setsuna can finish patching her wounds, Erin rolling her eyes at the two younger women making out.

Farewell to you,

O dragons fair, fire water, earth and air.

Together we make magick well by power deep and dragon spell

In peace go now return 

Once me to teach me magick and ancient lore

Draconis. 

Draconis 

Draconis.

The Dragons of Air, Fire, Earth, Water, Sea, Desert, Mountain, Volcano, Light, and Dark look to Erin. The dragons of the Zodiac and Planets take their leave, giving a nod of respect before disappearing.

"Blessed be your life Tosdach Anam..." Erin smiles as they fly off, Setsuna sighs and leans against Erin's back. The elemental dragons taking their leave, shortly after the others.

"You ok?"

"Yeah hand is tired from stitching..." Erin laughs.

"Sorry...OI WIND KING!!" Haruka pulls away from Michiru and blushes.

"Sorry... I got ah..." Erin rolls her eyes. And holds the sword out to her.

"Go let chaos and destruction go home before they eat you...." Haruka grumbles as she goes to the east

The dragons of destruction and chaos are with me.

We destroy app problems and evil coming from the east.

Haruka slashes with the sword, doing the same of at north, west and south. Haruka walks back over to Erin at the altar.

Transformation is my will 

Use your power 

My desire to fill 

I thank you dragons old and wise 

For sharing wisdom here with me

Chaos snorts at Haruka before flying off. "So how is left?"

Bleio and Andraste." Haruka nods then smiles at the pair of gods, waiting in the back.

"Thanks again for being patient."

"Wind King though the books Tosdach teaches you from make us sounds very demanding and strict. We are understanding we don't demand perfection for it is impossible."

"Thanks, again..." Haruka closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

O goddess of both moon and star

Who rules all planets near and far

Who rules the earth and all within 

Who sets the time out lives begin 

Who brings us happiness and mirth 

Who gives us value and self- worth 

With every loving touch she gives 

Unto this plane on which we live we

Thank you for your presence here and

Hold you in our hearts so dear and with our love now,

You may go or stay your should deem it so.

"May you all stay safe and have good fortune." Andraste, smiles at the group bowing slightly before walking up dirt path. Belio smiles ruffling Haruka's hair.

"Come now Wind King we shall meet again, thought Tosdach can be a bit strange she knows much..." Erin snorts.

"Ge thanks Beilo..." The man laughs, at the eldest woman sitting on the floor getting her wounds mended.

"Thank Belio..."

O lord of Places Wild and free

Who sows the seed that we might be

Who fertilizes all on Earth

And brings us pleasure, joy and mirth

Who warms us with His light and love

Who brings good health, prosperity

And changes all as it should be

We thank you for your presence here

And hold you in our heart so dear

` And with our love now, you may go

Or stay, if you should deem it so

Belio smiles, bows then follows Andraste's path up the dirt path disappearing.

"Apples..." Everyone looks at Erin with a very bewildered look, Erin chuckling "Sorry everyone was so quiet I had to say something...."

"Erin you idiot..." Erin grins at Haruka as she goes to close the circle.

"If I am your teacher and I am an idiot what does that make you...." Haruka grumbles as she finishes closing the circle. Michiru, Setsuna and Hotoru look around the house wondering round slowly.

"It feels entirely different...." Erin grunts standing up.

"It is suppose to..." Erin groans arching her back moving around. "Can we put off unpacking till the morning...?" Everyone stares at Erin, their jaws slack Erin blinks and looks over at Haruka. "Did I say something wrong?" Haruka laughs and shakes her head.

"You really don't get out much, no they are shocked after all that you get up and are worried about moving boxes..."Erin stretches the back of her head, as she digs through her bag, pulling out two crystals.

"I am lost...so I am going to put Beth on the doors..." Erin walks out side to the front doors. Michiru and Setsuna look at each other for a moment then laugh.

"If you would have told me it would turn out like this last week I would commit you to the nut house...."

"It is insane, before looking in the window gave me chills, now I feel like I am in the arms of a lover. I feel nothing but joy." Haruka smiles and wraps her arms around Michiru.

"I told you that woman could do anything she is too hard head to fail...."

Erin finishes places the Crystals into the doors when she hears a click.

"A camera..." Erin walks around quietly looking around then she see a man in a tree with a camera. Erin's eyes narrow, "If you have anything to do with Setsuna's ex I am going to make you Cerberus' new chew toy." Erin moves silently around the yard to the back of the large oak.

"Haruka you have no idea what this means to us, this is great...." Haruka raises an eyebrow as she hears a lot of footsteps; she burst out laughing and falls to the floor. Michiru and Setsuna are confused, as they look over at the people.

"Excuse me...."

"You really did it..."

"What?"

"You really cleansed the house, not single drop of negative energy..."

"How did you....?" Haruka slowly stands up trying to breath.

"There was so much in here Setsuna it held a cloud over the rest of the town..."

"Ruka is correct Miss Setsuna, we never had tourist, or urges for do anything or people move in. Everything just felt like a heavy wet blanket." The elderly man looks up at the night sky.

"But now there is nothing, I am smiling again for the first time in years, we are going to throw a festival this week in your honor please come. Join us you are part of this town's family as much as Haruka and Erin..." Setsuna and Michiru raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know Erin.?"

Erin easily works her way up to the man.

"Hmm wonder where the ugly one went, that's the guy this crazy bastard wants to know about..." The man continues to snap photos till Erin leans over and covers the lens. "What the...AH FUCK!!!" the man falls from the tree. Erin jumps out and stands on the man's chest.

"Well ugly is not the worse thing I have heard. Alright you are a smart man you got 5 seconds or else I feed you to a Kelpie..." Erin points to a large black horse, whos form drifts much like the water it comes from.

"Ok, look that woman's ex, Steven Ellision has had me follow that woman around for the last 8 years, to make sure no one ends up with her..." Erin snorts.

"Bloody hell he thinks she will come back huh..." The man nods, Erin takes her foot of the man. "Give me the camera..." The man handles over the camera quickly. "You know...you can tell him where she lives I will wait with my shove to bury his ass..." Erin pulls a card out of her pocket holding it out to the man. "He wants to talk to me that is my cell.... now go." The man just stares... Erin rolls her eyes. "GO!!!" The man scrambles down the hill the kelpie looking at Erin "huh...I don't care..." The kelpie gallops after the man as Erin heads back up to the front of the house.

"Yes we all love Erin she helps all of us with everything, Like Ruka"

"They why does she not live here?"

"The press chased her out years ago."

"The press?"

"Yeah Michiru love, my parents made big news they were like a boy band version except with paranormal They found out Erin was the clairvoyant , once they saw she was injured they were on her door step 24 hrs a day."

"We helped Erin get on a private plane and go to her house back in Ireland that was...12 years ago." Erin raises an eyebrow as she comes around the corner of the house, camera dangling by the strap in her hand.

"Ah there is the hero now..." Erin raises an eyebrow.

"What does a sandwich have to do with me? Are you hungry again..." Everyone laughs Erin horrible confused.

"Erin what is in your hand?" Erin holds the camera up.

"This, some PI was snapping pictures of you for Steven, he has been paying the guy to follow you for the last 8 years..."Michiru just blinks and stares at Erin.

"He always knew what you where doing...."

"Because he is paying someone to watch me..."

"Aye gave the PI my card told him if you has an issue with being with his ex call me and we can deal with it like men, in a way." Erin tosses the camera at Setsuna who catches it. "Figure you want to smash it..."Erin waves idly to the town people as all the information processes through Michiru and Setsuna's head.

"Um I am sorry everyone this is a lot to take in."

"Miss Setsuna and Miss Michiru it is ok, go home rest, we will see you tomorrow after all you have a lot of boxes to unpack...." The group waves at the group and walks off.

"A lot to unpack..." Erin digs out a cigarette "Yeah small town they are going to come up and help you unpack..." Michiru and Setsuna look at Haruka.

"No Erin is right, they will be. They look really happy, which is another bonus..." Erin grunts exhaling.

"Can we head back to the hotel I am tired...."

"Yes, Yes of course, Erin yawns and walks back to the car, Haruka and Hotoru close behind. Both Setsuna and Michiru take everything in as they look over at the home. Both have large grins on their faces, but still not understand what has happened.


	9. Old Friends and New Enemy

Haruka sneezes; Erin snickers as she sweeps more dust her way.

"Erin you bastard stop doing that on purpose." Haruka hits Erin with the broom; Erin hit back the two beginning a broom war. Michiru and Setsuna walk in and roll their eyes.

"Children stop fighting...." the both stop and Haruka pouts.

"But she was sweeping dust at me."

"I am suppose to sweep Haruka why else would I have a broom...." Setsuna glares the pair,

"Don't make me bring Hotaru in to watch you two." Both the women grumble going back to sweeping.

After 2 to 3 hours of cleaning, the pair filthy, Erin covered in sot from the chimney, spider webs all over Haruka from the basement Michiru and Setsuna drag the pair outside and hose them down. Erin and Haruka grumble about them doing it on purpose they could have taken shower. The town has perfect timing, which is kind of creepy. They all walk up to the house to help the group move their things in. Setsuna and Michiru run around the house telling everyone where the furniture goes, Erin and Haruka are stuck up packing the boxes.

A Haruka groan as she pulls out this large folder slightly shorter than her at four feet height and 2 wide, stumbles backwards. Erin grunts when Haruka bumps into her. Haruka curses as the folder falls papers coming out.

"Ah man Sets is going to kill me..." Erin raises an eyebrow going over to the folder.

"Hey Haruka come look at these..." Haruka raises an eyebrow going over to Erin.

"I have seen some of these dresses on those air head models..."

"What is Setsuna doing with them?"

"I don't know but these others look pretty cool...." Haruka and Erin look at the draws as they put them all back in the folder. "Why do they have to be so big?" Erin shakes her head helping Haruka place it in the far corner.

"I don't maybe to show fine details, like zooming up on a block to see the rocker arms and valves" Haruka shrugs.

"Maybe come on lets take the boxes..."

"Hey Haruka..." Erin elbows Haruka.

"What?"

"I got an idea, take a large flattened cardboard box." Erin holds up a large box. "Set it on the stairs...." Haruka grins, "Hurry up before Setsuna and Michiru find out"

"Count of three...."Haruka counts, " 1...2...3!!" the pair push themselves down the stairs, laughing they fly by Setsuna and Michiru who were walking towards the landing on the 2nd floor.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think...." Michiru walks on the landing of the second floor. "That was our clean up crew riding down the stairs like 5 year olds on cardboard boxes...." Setsuna and Michiru look at each other and sigh heavily as they walk down the stairs.

The pair slides to a slowly spinning laughing like crazy.

"I have not done that in years..." Erin snickers laying back on the cardboard.

"I know it is stupid but...." Haruka grins. "It is still fun no matter how old you get." The pair continue the laugh till they stop idly spinning, they pair look to see a set of feet.

"Ah bullocks...." Both Erin and Haruka stand up and get off the cardboard.

"What is wrong with you two?" Erin looks at Haruka then make to the two women.

"What is not wrong would be a shorter list" Haruka elbows Erin and laughs.

"Why did you do that? Erin what happened to your study this study that attitude?" Erin smiles broadly at the pair.

"Work is work love, when I am cleansing house it require a great amount of knowledge, concentration and skill." Erin shrugs. " I am a little more laid back...."Erin scratches the back of her head" kind of more playfully."

"Yeah Erin is right she normally is a sarcastic genius that loves doing just about anything. And it is sexually playful." Erin growls and goes to grab Haruka but Haruka ducks and runs off.

"She is right, I was attempting to say in a less crude..."Erin takes a deep breath" when my equipment gets here I will build us some help anyway."

Setsuna and Michiru raise an eyebrow, Haruka comes jogging back up to the group.

"Build help?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you Erin does this on the side." Erin gives Haruka a funny look.

"How could you forget that "Erin pauses looking at Haruka then Michiru" Never mind I know why..."Haruka sticks her tongue out at Erin "save it for Michiru" Haruka snorts

"Will one of you two tell us already?" Erin looks at Haruka.

"Your job..." Erin sighs.

"I kind of maybe...build custom cars from the ground up..." Michiru and Setsuna stare at each other, reaching out and pinch each other.

"Ow"

"Ow, you are not kidding?" Erin shakes her head no.

"Ruka here races F1 cars using my company as a sponsor."

"Sweet heart..."

"Hmm yes angel."

"You and Erin are "the" Haruka Tenou and Erin Raghnall?" Erin and Haruka look at each other.

" What do you mean "the"" they both do the quote hand gesture.

"I believe we are asking then famous pair, the driver..." Setsuna motions to Haruka. "And the genius master mechanic, that built the car" Setsuna points to Erin.

"Yeah..." both of them answer.

"Oh my god..." both Michiru and Setsuna faint.

"Ah shit I think we killed them Erin..." Erin snorts, smacking Haruka.

"Come on lets wake them up..." Erin picks up Setsuna then puts her over her shoulder and smacks Haruka harder. "I thought they knew?" Haruka shrugs as the pair walks into the kitchen.

"Me too I told them I was Haruka Tenou, you told them your name too I don't understand..."Erin grabs two cups out of a cabinet hands one to Haruka, the pair fill them with water and throw it on the two women who wake up spitting out a small bit of water.

"Hey they are not dead see told you Ruka..." Haruka snorts and elbows Erin.

"Hey you are so damn ugly though you could have killed them."

"Can't you come up with anything better then that?"

"Ah.... excuse me?" The pair looks over at women.

"Yes?"

"The thing you said in the hallway.... is that true..." Erin sighs and elbows Haruka as she reaches back to grab her wallet. The two hold them out for Michiru and Setsuna.

"You are not joking." Erin and Haruka put their wallets away.

"We are confuse we told you our names when you called us love."

"You did not freak, so we thought cool, they are ok with it. Michiru aren't you an up and come violinist anyway? Sets I have seen some of those designs of yours on run ways...." Setsuna gives Haruka an odd look.

"She drooped the folder..."

"Yes but up and come does equal the same as you two...."

"We are normal people...." Erin growls getting annoyed. "What makes us so special you freaked out?"

"Well you two are known world wide, neither of you have lost anything you entered and you make more then the whole country of Japan in a 1 month." Erin looks over at Haruka.

"Because everyone knows us? We go around a lot of places but I do not know everyone..." Haruka hits Erin in the back of the head.

"No she means we are famous everyone knows who we are, you know when those guys with cameras and video records trying to shove their way through the membrane you put up for every race?"

"Yeah..."

"All that stuff gets put in magazine, on TVs in books, that is why we are famous, our picture, name hell even voice is everywhere in the world."

"Ok so.... basically hey are treating me the total opposite then my parents?"

"Yes, they all like you and want to see you, not that you let them. You are like a stray dog, you get close but not close enough to pet."

"Yeah yeah I am some crazy hermit. I still don't understand them" Erin sticks her tongue out. "They stilling horrible confuse on how they act the way they talk or wear"

"You two act like nothing has changed..." They both turn and give her an odd look.

"Why would they change?"

"You are not worried about people finding you up here and harass you?" Erin snorts.

"No I have robotic guard dogs, and all sort of traps for security around my house."

"Yeah but this is not your house..." Haruka sighs and pinches her nose.

"I hate having to translate ye old and moldy...she is saying she going to makes those bots and security for this house to."

"Hey sorry if I do go bar hopping with those glow ring of yours..." Haruka glares.

"Maybe you would get laid more..."

"Arg why does everything lead to sex with you? I was never this bad."

"You didn't know about it till you were 15 then you had Meave...." Erin grunts.

"So I don't understand people, I like my old way habits not going to change them just because I don't speak the lingo or whatever the hell it is you are talking about."

"Excuse me you two..." Erin and Haruka look over at Setsuna.

"Aye..."

"You always like this?" Erin shrugs looking over at Haruka.

"Nah not really she just makes fun of me because I think logically and do not understand why people say things like "what's up" Up is up what the hell are they asking me for?" Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna laugh, Erin snorts.

"You really did not leave your lab or garage much in the last 28 years have you?" Erin shakes her head no.

"Maybe.... 15 times, this being one of them..." Hotaru walks up and pulls on Setsuna's arm.

"Mom the towns people wants us to come down to the festival..." Michiru and Setsuna look confused at Erin and Haruka.

"When someone new comes to live in the town they throw a festival to greet them and give them good fortune."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it is a small old village, guess that is why Erin fit in so easily...." Erin snorts, smacks Haruka then Erin walks towards the door and heads down the hill.

"Erin where are you going?"

"The festival where else..." Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru look at Haruka who just shrugs and follows Erin's lead.

Setsuna watches Erin as she lies back on a near by rock, watching Haruka dance with some of the other women. She looks over at Michiru who is laughing watching Haruka as well.

"This is insane, I can see why Erin ran, and she did not want to destroy a village like this..." Two of the other villagers walk over and take Setsuna and Michiru's hand.

"Come lets dance..." The man points over to Erin, who is getting pulled to the dance much like Haruka already is. "Little one is ok she is with the other young kids." Setsuna looks over at Hotaru playing with the other group of children with a wise old woman watching. The pair gets in up dancing with the rest of the group.

A man grinds his back teeth as he looks below through his binoculars He stands at 6'7, still very fit from the navy, the jaw he is grinding has a 5 o click shadow. The man absolutely instant he sees Setsuna and Erin kissing, he breaks his binoculars, his brown eyes narrowing.

"There is not fucking way that freak is going to touch my Setsuna again."

Hotaru walks over to the couch where Erin is sleeping, she pulls on her sleeve, the older woman opening an eye looking over at her.

"Hello love, what can I do for you?"

"I need to go to school, why did you not sleep in the same bed as mom?" Erin grunts getting up, popping her back as stretches.

` "She did not tell me I could, I am respecting your mom's space." Erin stands on complete swaying for a moment from the position change. "Let me get my keys, you have had something to eat right?" Hotaru nods, Erin smiles running a hand through her hair what little she has, she grabs her car keys.

"Erin..." Erin turns back towards the smaller girl as they head to the door.

"Aye love?"

"Ah...." Erin opens the door to her car letting Hotaru get in.

"You want me to walk you in?"

"If you could, everyone knows you around here...." Erin chuckles getting in herself starting the car.

"Yes, but everyone knowing you can is always be a good thing. It is why they all know you that is the important part..." Erin starts the car, heading down the driveway towards the town.

Haruka yawns and stretches as she walks down the stairs.

"I wish we had festivals like that every day, that was fun never seen Erin dance didn't think she would now how to...."Michiru looks up as Haruka comes into the kitchen with a smile.

"Now Ruka don't tell me I wore you out last night..." Haruka glares at Michiru kissing her on the cheek.

"You wish you feel asleep..." Michiru blushes goes back to cooking breakfast.

"Hey where is the old dirt bag anyway?" Michiru shrugs setting a plate in front of Haruka. "Thank you"

"I don't know I saw her grab her car keys, I think she is taking Hotaru to school."

"Ah poor Hotaru got to deal with Erin that long..." Haruka chuckles over her cup of coffee, glancing up as Setsuna walks in. "Erin wear you out that bad Sets?" Setsuna glares at Haruka., grumbling

"I wish, she slept on the couch..." Haruka raises an eyebrow.

"Did you just say I wish?" Setsuna turns almost purple and covers her face.

"Oh my god..." Michiru smiles at Setsuna. "I have never heard you say that in your life..." Setsuna goes over to get coffee trying to keep from looking at the pair.

"I am just tired...." Haruka and Michiru look at each other as the other woman, as Setsuna sits down with her coffee.

"Ah come on Setsuna split it, Erin is taking Hotaru to school she is not going to be back anytime soon."

"I am tired that is all..." Setsuna tries to shrink behind her coffee.

"Sets you realizes this is a good thing right?"

"How is it good? Me thinking like a horny teenage girl?'

"Means you have gotten over all your issues." Setsuna raises an eyebrow.

"Issues?" Haruka and Michiru look shocked, Michiru getting up, looking around Setsuna's neck and back. "Michiru what are you doing?"

"I am trying to see if you where body snatched or altered in the middle of the night." Haruka laughs

"Maybe she hit her head..."

"Michiru..."

"You don't remember be unsure about being in love with a woman, or fear of being touched because of Steven?" Setsuna looks at the pair over her coffee.

"Yes, I love Erin regardless of her gender, no reason to pretend. I stood up face to face with a goddess, there is not way I would do that for a woman I don't love. I normally very quiet." Haruka and Michiru blink at each other.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Setsuna sets down her coffee to pay attention to her breakfast.

"I did not think it mattered you guys wanted me to admit I loved her. Which I do, I know, Erin and Hotaru know. I did not think you would care, as for the physical barriers, over the last 4 days as big and strong as Erin is and as many times as we have been alone. She had plenty of opportunity to try some thing. Steven..." Setsuna chuckles. "After standing up to Meave seems like and ant now..." Michiru and Haruka stare at Setsuna in silence for a moment then Michiru hugs her almost knocking her out of the chair.

Erin parks the car humming to her, getting out to open Hotaru's door.

"Thank you" Erin smiles and ruffles Hotaru's hair, the girl glaring at Erin.

"Yes you are welcome love, so I guess the office first huh?"

"Yes..." Erin keeps humming to herself walking along with, not noticing the looks and mumbling, Hotaru on the other hand does and is confused. Erin opens the office door for Hotaru. "Erin is there any reason someone would talk about you or stare and look at you?" Erin raises an eyebrow.

"Other then the way I look?" Hotaru nods yes,smiling a the woman who comes to the desk,

"Hello you must be Hotaru Meioh, Meioh isn't she that new designer?"

"Huh would explain that folder of pictures..."

"Erin!?"

"Yeah?"

"You are back?

"Yeah cleansed the Kayou place and I am with, little one's mom, Haruka is there too."

"Well Miss Hotaru you are very lucky today is parents day...."

"Parent's day?"

"Yes it is where you get to bring your parents in, they all speak in the auditorium in about an hour...." Hotaru looks up at Erin.

"Erin...." Erin licks her bottom lip.

"You want me to go get you mom?"

"As long as you do not run off...." Erin sighs heavily.

"You are to much like your mother. " Erin looks up at the Secretary. "If I bring her back in an hour you will not count her late right?" The woman smiles at the pair.

"Of course not, it is her first day and she didn't know. Just don't get distracted Tos." Erin snorts and grumbles Hotaru giggles, the pair heading back to the car.

"Setsuna you are all most 100 % different then you used to be when it comes to love and sex." Setsuna continues to eat her breakfast with out a word watching to two. "Setsuna it is like before you ever met that ass Steven." Setsuna stops eating and looks over at Michiru.

"Michiru...."

"Setsuna just humor me ok? Hotaru is 10 years old you where with Steven when she was born, for last 9 years this man as been following you around making your life hell. Destroying all your confidence and making any type of intimate contact painful for you right?"

"Yes...." Haruka collects the plates then places them in the sink.

"We spend 4 days just 4 days with these two women...." Haruka looks up when Michiru pulls her over. "They have made those last 9 years disappear. You are acting like Steven does not exist." Setsuna continues to eat just looking at Michiru and Haruka quietly.

"Michi I think.... she is so happy she does not know how to react maybe...."

"No I am a little worried, I told Erin I want to go slow, after yesterday I can barely keep myself from slamming her against a wall. I do not want her to think it is some kind of twisted act." Michiru looks over at Haruka."

"Why yesterday?"

"Seeing the strength her and Haruka had, they choose to use it for good purpose. The amount of damage Erin took for people she barely knows and not to mention is intentional did no summon Meave because she did no want her to bother me."

"Yeah so?"

"Reminded me not everyone in the world is an ass like Steven and that Erin of all people would rather kill herself then be that way. Erin is the Yin to Steven's Yang." Michiru turns as she looks at Haruka.

"Well what do you think?"

"I think.... Erin will not care just explain it she will listen. Even through she looks like a calm quiet collected gentleman. When it comes to that act...she does not hold back."

"What changed your mind about sex with Erin anyway?"

"Ironically Meave, knowing Erin turned down an long time old lover to be with me. It made me realize this woman genuinely loves me. She has done nothing then support and comfort me. So I had nothing to fear..."

Hotaru is still giggling when Erin gets in the car and heads back towards the house.

"Oh hush you..."

"Why did that Lady call you Tos? I know why your friends in the circle did it."

"Ah... some people call me Tos, not really a big issue." Hotaru grins and leans against Erin.

"I am glad you stayed..." Erin looks over at Hotaru with a raised eyebrow, smiles softly continuing her way along the road.

"I am glad I stayed too little one, your dragon has been playing nice right?" Hotaru smiles.

"Yes, mom does not like him because he keeps me up late playing." Erin chuckles,

"Yes he is very young, but the more you have him the better you will be at handling the big guys like me and Haruka."

"Did Haruka have a little dragon?

"Aye from 6 to.... ah 17 I believe.

"Was he a problem too?" Erin smiles as she pulls into the driveway of the large manor.

"No I had a big yard..." Hotaru smiles as she jumps from the car and enters the house.

"MOM!!"

Setsuna jumps almost spilling coffee on herself,

"Hotaru you should not do that sweetheart, what if mom was on a ladder, what if she jumps in surprise and she could get hurt herself." Hotaru trots into the kitchen and grins.

"Sorry Erin..." Erin chuckles.

"It is ok with me I have a thick head, morning love..." Erin raises an eyebrow looking at the group. "What?" Erin looks over her self and clothes. "I got something on me...."

"No....why is Hotaru...."

"It is parent's day at school..."

"She wants you to come...." Setsuna looks at the young girl then Erin.

"What about Erin?" Erin groans

"I promised I would not run off if we came to get you...." Setsuna smiles down at Hotaru.

"That's my girl, let me get dressed..." Erin snorts.

"Great, now I got Ruka Setsuna, Hotaru," Erin looks over at Michiru. "I am going to assume you too...."

"Erin...." Erin looks a raise an eyebrow, looking over her shoulder farther into the home.

"Aye?"

"You are taller then me come get this down..." Erin grumbles about getting ladders and jogs towards Setsuna's room.

Haruka looks down at Hotaru.

"So you are doing ok? School ok? No one being mean?"

"No, lot of people whisper and look at Erin-papa through." Haruka and Michiru look at each other.

"Well Haruka and Erin papa are very well known people."

"You trying to say Erin and Haruka papa are famous?"

"Yes sweetheart that does not change who we are though, we going to be the same person, it is others who act differently around us."

" Ok, I don't want you or Erin papa to change." Haruka smiles, scooping up the small child putting her on her shoulder.

"You are very smart just like your mom you know that?" Hotaru giggles.

"Erin-papa says that all the time."

Erin knocks on Setsuna's door before slowly opening it to a nude Setsuna; Erin closes the door and instantly turns to face it.

"Sorry..." Setsuna just smiles before grabs Erin's hand.

"Relax it is ok, I need that box up there the red one...." Erin raises an eyebrow but walks over easily taking the box down.

"I will try to get a ladder for you, ok?" Setsuna chuckles, and sets the box on the bed.

"Erin can I ask you something...." Erin stops at the door.

"Aye of course"

"Um remember how we had talk about taking it slow for those various reasons?" Erin raises an eyebrow.

"Aye..."

"What if those where not there anymore?" Erin chuckles briefly.

"Then they are not there, I do not care the speed of the relationship, just that it is true and lasts." Setsuna stares at Erin's back for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

"So if we came back from Hotaru's parent's day and throw you on the bed and rip your clothes off, you won't think it was some kind of act to get something from you?" Setsuna touches Erin's hand turning the other woman around now that Setsuna is dressed Erin smiles at Setsuna and kisses her forehead.

" I would be one very lucky son of a bitch. Setsuna I love you, I trust that any reason you base a decision on is with good intent." Setsuna smiles, puts her arms around Erin's neck and kisses her deeply.

Michiru leans back looking at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"I think someone should check on Setsuna and Erin don't want to make you late to school Hotaru sweetie..." Hotaru smiles grabbing her backpack and heads to Setsuna's room, Michiru looks over at Haruka,

"You think Setsuna is talking to Erin?"

"Yeah that, or screwing her..." Michiru smacks Haruka who just grins. "Ah come on Michiru relax, what you planning to do today?"

"I don't know, I want to practice, but it Setsuna's gone I have no one to play piano" Haruka smiles.

"Yes you do Michi, I have been playing since I was four I maybe able to keep up." Michiru smiles and hugs Haruka, before lightly tabbing Haruka on the nose.

"You have been hiding things from me."

"Have not, they just never came up before" Haruka laughs as Michiru makes a face.

"Haruka Tenou, you are just..."

"Unpredictable...."

"No....annoying..." Michiru sticks her tongue out and runs away. Haruka rolls her eyes going after the smaller woman.

Erin is surprised as Setsuna's tongue slides into her mouth, battling with hers. Setsuna presses her body against Erin's, one hand in Erin's hair the other, slipping under Erin's shirt. Erin groans into Setsuna's mouth as Setsuna racks her fingernails along Erin's ribs; Erin wraps an arm around Setsuna's waist, the other sliding up Setsuna's inner tight. Setsuna breaks the kiss releasing a lustful moan. Erin slowly kisses down Setsuna's neck nipping at her collarbone.

Hotaru knocks on the door the pair is leaning against.

"Mom ...papa. We need to go or I will be late." Erin smiles against Setsuna's neck.

"Aye love we will meet you by the car.

"Ok" Hotaru chirps heading down stairs, Setsuna laughs putting her head against Erin's chest

"I am sorry I forgot..." Erin kisses Setsuna softly; opening the door before breaking the kiss and with a grin picks Setsuna up and carries. "Erin!! What are you?" Hotaru giggles at Setsuna's expression as Erin carries her to the car. Erin laughs, setting Setsuna down before opening the car door.

"You are silly papa..." Erin smiles as she gets into the car.

"Yea I try. Hey wait did you call me papa?"

Haruka quietly jogs around the house.

"Man it just _**had **_to be a big mansion?" Haruka look around then pauses hearing the light notes of a violin drift from a near by room. Haruka slowly opens the door and sees Michiru. Haruka silently slips into the room sitting at the piano She listens to Michiru's melody and after a few moments joins. The pair plays together their notes dancing and weaving among another time seeming to stop for the pair. Michiru lowers her violin smiling over at Haruka.

"That was beautiful..."

"I had a breath taking muse...." Michiru blushes walking over before sitting on top of the piano.

"Haruka when that stuff happened with your family..." Haruka frowns slightly.

"It hurt and I miss them, but to tell you the truth Erin has treated me better then I ever remember them treating, I was always in their way, no one would play with me also sent me to another family member." Michiru frowns, placing a hand on Haruka's cheek. Haruka smiles when she looks up at the violinist. "I hate to admit this but I am actually happy they are gone, never would lived with Erin or met you." Michiru leans forward kissing Haruka softly.

Erin sighs as she pulls back up to the school, opening the door for Setsuna and Hotaru, she shuts the door and leans back against the car as Setsuna and Hotaru walk to the door.

"Papa what are you doing?" Setsuna turns around and puts her arm in front of her chest.

"Erin...."

"What I said I would not run, not go in."

"Papa please..." Erin looks over at Hotaru for a moment.

"Ok, but you have to do something for me." Setsuna raises an eyebrow vaguely concerned on where this is going.

"Ok...."

"Why are you calling me papa? Erin or Erin papa I can understand but papa..." Setsuna looks over at Hotaru as well also curious for an answer.

"I don't know, I first saw you I was scared of you and called you Erin, then when I saw how happy you made mom and she made you I called you Erin papa. I just feel like you are is all." Erin looks down at the small girl and chuckles.

"You two are going to be the death of me..." Erin chuckles heading into the building with the pair.

"You were the one riding cardboard boxes down the stairs yesterday..." Erin chuckles, Hotaru giving her a funny look.

"You did papa?"

"Yeah it is fun to me no matter if I am 5 or 28." Setsuna pushes Erin slightly with her shoulder.

Haruka smiles down at the woman, and chuckles slightly.

"I still to this day, do not know why she saved me..."

"She saw a younger version of herself, that your family blew you off like hers did her." Haruka raises an eyebrow looking at the woman carefully.

"Where did you come up with that?"

"Erin told me and Setsuna when they were trying to get at an understand for the relationship."

"She that is why she was in her room. How did Erin's parents blow her off?" Michiru pauses and chews on her bottom lip.

"Her dad was abusive, beat and raped her mother, made her watch sometimes so she knows what the punishment is. Erin came home to dad and some friends' gangbanging mom. She lost it some guy named Ragnork came and killed them all."

"Ragnork? I have never seen him."

"She said he was pure hate and spite, her mom kicked her out calling her demon child, then shot herself."

"Her mom kicked her out of the street then killed herself after Erin saved her?"

"Yes, Erin never socialized as a kid she was scared of upsetting her dad."

"Ah damn now I feel like a real ass for making fun of her, calling her a hermit and stuff when I was growing up." Michiru smiles and kisses Haruka's forehead.

"Even if you did mock her, at least she had a friend, Erin probably did not tell you because she did not want you worrying yourself."

"Yeah, I just feel bad I never would have done it if I knew, does kind of explain why she just stared at me, it is creepy she looks like she is looking through you, stealing your soul without you know..." Haruka shutters, Michiru smiles and grabs Haruka's hand heading down the stairs.

"Come lets do something out side don't need all this mopping about."

Erin yawns leaning back against a wall-watching parents talk, happily staying hidden in the dark corner. Setsuna walks over and looks at the woman.

"Erin, why are you hiding?"

"Ah...just waiting for you to finish love..." Setsuna raises an eyebrow.

"Me to finish? You really think I am not going to drag you out there with me."

"I was hoping so yea..." Setsuna shakes her head, grabs Erin's wrist pulling her over by Hotaru.

"You are so anti-social I swear, I know you don't fit in but you are here with me and Hotaru. We are not going to let anything happen to you." Erin looks over at the pair then sighs, relaxing her tensed shoulders.

"Aye you are right but you have a nice respectable job, I hunt ghost..." Setsuna elbows Erin.

"Oh no you are not playing that card Erin...." Erin sighs looks down at the poor scared Hotaru; Erin with a smile picks up Hotaru puts her on her shoulder.

"It is ok Hotaru we will deal with it together deal...? " Hotaru nods hugging Erin's neck the older woman laughing. The principal walks over to the group and smiles.

"Hello, I am told Hotaru here is new?"

"Aye, got settled yesterday, you weren't at the festival?"

"Yes of course I was I just wanted to put a face with a name is all..."

"Tos?" Erin groans and snorts.

"Yes it is I..." The woman looks over at Setsuna, to Erin to Hotaru back to Setsuna.

"Miss Meioh I don't know how you did it but you manage to tie down the most allusive "bachelor" in town."

"Thank you seems the Kayou house turned out to a blessing not a curse." Erin snorts grumbles Hotaru ruffling her Hair, the tall woman looking of at the small girl.

"Fine now we are even..."

Michiru opens the door and freezes, Haruka laughing stops and raises an eyebrow.

"Michiru..." Haruka walks next to Michiru and raises an eyebrow, There stands Steven a few inches taller then Haruka, very fit muscular frame, short buzz cut red hair and brown eyes. Steven walks forward to grab Michiru but Haruka knocks him away.

"Where is she?" Haruka looks confused for a moment then glares.

"Leave now."

"Where is she!" Haruka laughs at the man, Steven swings at Haruka who ducks then punches him hard in the stomach, Steve stumbles back a few feet.

"Leave you Missing link, she is not here which is lucky for you. If brother saw you." Steven sneers.

"Brother? You mean that freak?" Haruka gets red with anger _No no Haruka remember Erin said no matter how mad you get keep a cool head so you don't make bad decisions. _

"Freak? Sorry buddy only freak I see is your pathetic ass." Steven charges at Haruka again this time taking a lower approach, Haruka side steps and trips the man who slides across the floor. "Hey floor wax stuck..." Michiru breaks from her trance and giggles

"Haruka you ok?" Haruka laughs.

"Yes I am fine he is just a giant...oomph." Steven tackles Haruka the pair tumbling out into the driveway. Haruka gets out of the hold and kicks Steven in the face. "Ah come on you are just making yourself look worse."

"You are fucking idiots, Setsuna and her pathetic roommate are all piece of useless trash, being in a porn would be like college for them." Haruka quirks an eyebrow, looks at the man.

"Porno? So what you are the instructor? Of all the insults you choose they aren't good enough to be in a porn?" Haruka shakes her head "Christ due you should say something like your intelligence makes an on celled ameba look like Einstein..." Steven stands confused for a moment, Haruka burst out laugh. "Damn you really are the missing link...." Steven charges again, Haruka again avoiding the man.

Setsuna pats Erin's forearm as they head back to the house Hotaru happily skipping behind.

"See you worry to much..." Erin unlocks the car open the door for Setsuna and Hotaru, and then raises an eyebrow as she sees Tuscan.

"Tuscan?"

"Yes, I came to tell you, you need to go get your shovel...." Erin's eyes narrow and she gets in the car.

"Thanks Tuscan..." Erin starts the car heading out to the road quickly shifting gears and getting back to Setsuna's house to see David attempting to hit Haruka.

"Haruka how many times have I said don't play with your food..." Haruka laughs Erin walking towards David, Setsuna and Hotaru standing next to Michiru.

"There you are freak..." Erin sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Once just once can't someone come up with something other then freak?" Haruka laughs leaning against the fountain in the center of the drive as Steven charges towards, Erin who has her arms across her chest. David tries to punch Erin but she catches his fist and starts to close her hand,

"Ah fuck how can a stick like you be this strong?"

Erin scoffs as his bones begin spilt and break in his hand, walking backwards Steven shrinking in pain from her grip. "I am only going to say this one time so listen carefully." Erin kicks Steven onto the ground, standing on his chest as she glares down at him.

"If you leave now it will be on your own power if you don't I think you are about a large size for a body bag." Erin slowly takes her foot off the man who stands up heading to his car. Erin watches him, before looking over her shoulder. "Haruka go get the old school security, something is not right...." Haruka nods, pulling the three other women inside.

"Haruka what..." Haruka walks over to a near by wall opens the cabinet, she pulls out a shotgun and magnum. "Haruka?!?!"

"I man that follows Setsuna for 9 years is not going to give up that easily. He is either getting a weapon or is going to use his car as a weapon..." Haruka heads back out side tossing the magnum to Erin. They both load their guns watching Steven.

"Those damn son of bitches I show them what a real man would do...." Steven pulls out a high power semi-automatic rifle he chambers the gun and turns around heading back. "Your ass is mine Setsuna is mine...."Erin smirks.

"I assure you boy as many times as I have been over every inch of that woman's body there is nothing that remotely says she is yours." David growls and pulls his gun pointing it at Erin, Erin glances over at Haruka who nods and pulls out the shotgun. "Now... be a smart man and put the gun down I am feeling charitable today..." David laughs as he chambers the clip.

"You wish, I will fucking kill you before I let you touch Setsuna, she may be a whore....." Everyone jumps as there is a gun shot, Michiru runs out to check Haruka for wounds, she has none the all pale running over towards Erin. The smoke clears Erin is hold out her revolver, Steven standing with his rifle. Erin lowers her gun, Steven drops the gun falls to his knees the face first in the dirt.

"Sorry Haruka he called her a...." Haruka pats Erin on the shoulder.

"No worries Erin, if you wouldn't have I would. He was a dead man as soon as he chambered the rifle." Setsuna and Michiru walk over to Steven's body, the approach carefully making sure he does not reach out and grab them. Haruka takes the gun from Erin who nods walking over to the women.

"You two ok?"

"Yes, Erin..."

"I am sorry I have no tolerance for anyone to speak ill of any woman..." Erin flips Steven over with her boot onto his back. "Not much of a looker but then again never liked men...." Haruka jogs up to the group, Erin looking over her shoulder. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Nah he tackled me that is about it, so what are we going to do..."Erin scratches her jaw thinking. Setsuna slowly looks up at Michiru.

"He is dead... dead.... no more calls no more PIs not more threaten letters..."

"You are not upset or remorseful for at all mom?"

"Hotaru, Steven did a lot of bad things to mom you are to young to remember, She wanted him to stop, but he would not."

"So papa had to shoot him?"

"Unfortunately he would not listen to anyone."

"Alright I will go down town and grab the corner and chief, make sure Michi and Sets ok...." Erin nods walking over to the group, watching Haruka taking Steven's car down to town.

"May I suggest we go inside? Sit down tea, coffee, hot coca something, you are going to hit shock soon and start to shake..."Erin scoops up Hotaru, taking the other two's hands leading the back to the house.

As soon as the door closes Steven's spirit raises cursing the woman heading for the house, but hits a rather large scaly road block.

"What the hell are you?" The group encloses on the man, leaving him nowhere to go, glaring with anger at Steven. "What the hell is this? Where did you all come from? Who the fuck are you?"

"You attacked Tosdach's lover...you may be dead on the mortal plane, but we can still torture your soul, over and over again." Steven backs up his hands up defensively till he bumps into something furry and warm, fire coming from his mouth. Steven turns around, there is Ragnork standing 20 feet, the body of a werewolf, breath and strength of a dragon. Ragnork looks over at Tuscan.

"Yes Ragnork that is your new chew toy...." Ragnork grabs Steven sinking his claw deep into Steven's shoulder, the man screaming as they pair disappear.

"Tuscan you think Erin will be mad when she finds out..." Tuscan looks over at the large man, his long black hair covering his face.

"I don't Magnum I really don't know but I don't think it will be a problem, besides it was fun either way" The group smiles at another fading as Haruka returns with the chief and pathologist.


End file.
